


Let Me Stay at Your Side

by TaeFansick



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Christophe, Alpha Craig, Alpha Stan, Alpha Token, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Ike, Beta Kenny, Eventual relationship, M/M, Omega Kyle, Omega Tweek, Omega Verse, Onesided Style, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, arrangement, stan is an ass, supportive parents, tokyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 48,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Token has been infatuated with Kyle for ages.When Kyle presents as an Omega, Token sees this as his chance to prove himself.Will Kyle fall for Token or simply bide his time until he can gain his freedom?Explicit for future chapters. (And to be safe.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom, please, I don't want to do this..." This wasn't the plan! He was supposed to be able to suppress his Nature until he got into college and then find a mate of his own, away from this small town. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen! 

Even though his plea was quiet from the back seat, his mother and father heard it. They exchanged a concerned look, glancing to their oldest son in the rearview mirror. His head was downcast, refusing to even look out the windows. His face was flushed with humiliation and anger. Both of his parents could tell Kyle was trying his damnedest not to break down into tears. 

Gerald said nothing, forcing his eyes back to the road and gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. If it were up to them, Kyle wouldn't be dealing with this. For years he fought for Omega rights, especially after Kyle's Nature presented itself. But this was all they could do for their son. 

As they pulled up the large house, held behind a large gate. This was it. 

They didn't to wait long before the gate opened up, allowing them entry. Kyle sighed in defeat as he heard the metal clang back shut behind them. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shrink into nothing and pull out his hair. He wanted to throw things and thrash and fight-!

...But he just sat. He tried calming down. It wasn't going to do him any good to cause a scene now after he knew his family worked so hard to abide by his wishes. 

When he presented years ago, he was in tears and ran to his mother's side. His mother- being an Alpha- was a comfort as he sobbed and pleaded, apologizing for what he was like it was some horrid sin. To a degree, it almost was. Omegas were lesser and male Omegas were seen as useless and weak, with any young they tried to produce usually being miscarried. His mother would pet his hair and release some of her scent to calm him, telling him he was beautiful and special. 

His father being a Beta could only watch in distress as his son fell into a pit of misery. He had felt so useless and immediately got to work to try and find any loophole he could to free his son of a life of servitude or abuse. Kyle was a proud and strong young man, but anyone could be broken down under the right set of circumstances. He didn't want that to happen. 

Ike had still been young then, but he understood a little of what his brother was going through. The family had been pretty convinced that Ike would end up being an Alpha given some of his behavior in the past. He seemed like a natural leader like their mother. 

The law stated that all Omegas had to be under the care of an Alpha that was either unmated or mated to that Omega specifically by 18. Ten years prior, the law had simply been that the Omega only needed to be under the care of an Alpha, no matter if said Alpha was previously mated or not. It helped many who wished to care for relatives and close friends before the Omega was mated, and Gerald was one of many who fought to restore that law. 

The government disagreed on changing it back, saying too many Alphas were becoming overly aggressive when not matched to an Omega so they could channel their protective and territorial instincts. Kyle personally called bullshit, as did many Omegas and Betas, saying they just thought Alphas needed a fucktoy to calm down. 

Ike had immediately declared he would take care of Kyle once he was presented as an Alpha so his brother wouldn't have to worry. But fate was never on Kyle's side. Ike presented as a Beta two weeks ago. 

Kyle had been heartbroken. Not because he couldn't rely on Ike as planned but because Ike had broken down in his guilt, clinging to Kyle and heaving out sorries in between his tears. Kyle couldn't be upset. He knew Ike cared for him, and being angry would only make his brother feel worse. 

But now that they had no plan, they had to find something else. Kyle would be 18 soon and without his brother able to care for him as they hoped, they knew Alphas would start trying to forcefully take their son and do who knows what. Their only hope would be to find an Alpha to look after their son. 

That's what led them here, to the Black's. Apparently, his parents thought Token would be a suitable match, at least for the time being. 

When the car stopped in the circle drive before the front door, Steve and Linda were outside to greet them, Token beside them and looking a little less composed than his parents.   
Token swallowed nervously. Kyle... He couldn't believe it when his parents first told him. 

Of course, he knew Kyle was an Omega. That was a difficult thing to hide in high school. Even with the suppressants. And it was really hard to ignore Cartman calling attention to the fact constantly. 

Token once he was presented as an Alpha was bothered a lot by both girls and boys that wished to be mated with him, especially since he broke up with Nikki, her also ending up an Alpha and the both of them deciding it would be less complicated to go their separate ways. Their relationship had been weird enough since the beginning and they didn't think they would be able to handle the chaos such a mating. 

Besides he was only really interested in one person: the intelligent redhead currently in distress. 

He hadn't gotten his hopes up before. He knew Kyle wasn't looking to mate anyone and so he kept a respective distance. His friends had teased him, telling him to go for it, but he laughed it off, calling it a crazy idea. 

Then his parents had asked him into the dining room last night before dinner. 

"Honey...What have been your plans as far as finding a mate?" His mother had asked. 

He had shrugged. "I was just...kinda waiting and seeing what happens. Maybe meet someone in college or once I start really working." He had a job at City Hall so he had a resume going into college, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet. His parents had brought up the topic before of course, but... "Why? What's up?" 

Steve cleared his throat. "Listen, we have been in touch with the Brovlofski's and...You're familiar with their son Kyle from school, right?" 

Token's heart had leaped in his throat and his cheeks darkened. "Y-yeah," 

His mother quirked a brow in interest and exchanged a look with his father. They seemed to share some silent conversation before Steve continued. "Well, as you know then, Kyle is an unmated Omega. His parents are unable to keep him in their care since their other son is Beta. They've been in touch to see if...you would be opposed to taking charge over him," 

Token's brain shut down. Was this happening? 

"Honey?" His mother had pressed. 

"What?" Smooth, Token. Very Smooth. 

"What we need to know is, since you've shown no interest in gaining a mate at the moment, would you take at least temporary charge over Kyle?" His father asked again, looking a little amused. 

That's what led to this moment. Token's heart beat frantically and he barely noticed his father elbowing him. "Token! Pay attention," he scolded softly. 

"What?" Token whipped his head to see his father. Had he been talking? 

His father shook his head a little. "Open the door, son," he ordered, cocking his head to the car door where Kyle was moving to grab a bag beside him. 

"Oh!" Shit! Great first impression. Token rushed to open the door for Kyle just as the redhead had been about to open it himself, making Kyle jump a little and give Token an odd look. Token tried to give a comforting smile. "Hello, Kyle," he greeted. 

Kyle's brow furrowed. What was this? Weird Alpha behavior? He gave a slow nod, grabbing his small duffle bag his parents insisted he pack. "Token. Um...Thanks," he spoke softly.

Gerald and Shiela moved to greet Steve and Linda, exchanging pleasantries as well as they could manage before heading inside, Token and Kyle trailing behind. Token glanced to Kyle, noticing the redhead seemed off. Kyle was clutching the strap of his bag and his eyes were glued to the backs of their parents. 

Clearly, he didn't want to be there. 

With each step into the house, Kyle felt all hope slipping away. He could feel Token's eyes darting to him and he felt sick. The last few days Kyle had avoided school. He was shocked Token had agreed to this whole thing and was convinced it was simply out of pity. No doubt Token would interrogate him the first chance he got. 

He suppressed a groan. He really hadn't wanted to face everyone. News spread fast in South Park and the last thing he wanted was for Cartman to laugh at him. The larger boy had already implied Kyle wouldn't be good enough to be mated to and would likely end up homeless or as a prostitute of sorts. Kyle could only imagine the comments Cartman would come up with knowing this arrangement existed. 

Maybe if he had found a mate on his own by now...

He felt heat gather behind his eyes and blinked rapidly to will them away, turning his face so Token wouldn't see. Damnitt! This is why no one could stand him! 

They reached the large dining room, the Blacks on one side and leaving the Brovlofskis on the other. Both parents sat on either side of their sons and for a moment all was silent. Kyle kept his eyes down, fidgeting with the strap of his bag now sitting on his lap. Token frowned as he watched the display. This wasn't like Kyle at all. It was like he'd given up.   
Gerald cleared his throat, speaking up. "Thank you for meeting with us. It's been a hectic time and we appreciate being able to reach out to friends." 

Steve and Linda tried to give supportive smiles. "We're glad to be there. Really. If it was reversed, we know you would do the same," Linda assured. 

"Of course," Shiela agreed, a hand on Kyle's shoulder. 

Kyle thought about it. He supposed if he had been an Alpha and Token an Omega...Then yeah, he would be more than willing to help. The problem was, he was still sure the dynamic would be way different. Token's family was still way more influential and well off than his, and Token-while a nice guy-never really seemed the type to attend protests or speak out against injustice as Kyle did. 

"Then we should probably get right into it," Gerald stated, pulling some papers from his briefcase. "I realize we're friends and neighbors, but this is our son's safety at stake and a matter dealing with the law. I think it'd be best we cover everything and stay official if at all possible." He cleared his throat, handing one collection of papers to the Black's side, Token snatching it up. "Now then, this is set up to be temporary. Since we are still unsure about college plans, wanted to set the time frame until graduation, so the next two years is what will be covered."

Token nodded hastily. Two years with Kyle! Even if something happened, he could say he had that!

"Now if something occurs such as Token decides to mate someone else or Kyle has found a different Alpha, our payment for your time will be until he no longer resides here." 

Kyle's shoulders slumped and he caved in on himself. His family had to pay someone to take him? How humiliating! Was he really so awful they had to be bribed? 

"Actually, we decided we wouldn't feel right accepting any payment," Steve spoke up. "We have more than enough to take care of another person here. We're sure Kyle is a perfect house guest and we want him to feel like family while he's here. So long as he cleans up after himself, we don't mind at all." 

The scent of distressed Omega seeped into the air and Token's fingers twitched in an effort to reach out and calm the other teen. He had never seen Kyle like this. He hated it.   
"Alright," Gerald crossed out the section on payment and moved on. "Rooming. We would appreciate Kyle having his own room. We would like him to have the option to keep his Heat to himself and not sharing it unless he fully consents. Nothing against your son, but we still need to confirm it's going to be Kyle's choice." 

"We have space right by Token, but we made sure it's sealed up so no scent will seep out," Linda commented. "A growing boy needs their space after all." 

"We also made sure to place them both in a more secluded area of the house. Since Alpha's do get possessive at the beginning of a relationship being established. We'd like to not have a lot of the house destroyed." 

Token blushed but said nothing. He wasn't a savage...

"While on the subject of possessive, we need to be sure Kyle will still have a life of his own. Friends, a job, whatever. He's still a person and we need to know he'll be treated as such." Gerald gave a look to Token, showing he was no nonsense. 

Before his parents could jump to his defense, Token spoke up. "I don't want Kyle to change!" Gaining odd looks, he fidgeted. "I'm not looking to make him something he's not or lock him up. I know he doesn't want to be here..." He hated knowing that, but Kyle was obviously depressed. He looked to Kyle, who was now glancing up at Token uncertainly. He swallowed to compose himself. Those eyes... "I'm gonna be the best Alpha I can. I promise." 

Kyle actually felt some of his nerves calm. Token looked so sure of himself. How could he be so certain? He was quiet as he tried to detect some sort of lie, but finding none, he was at a loss. He gave a nod, speaking up softly. "I'll try to do my best, too." 

There were worse situations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this so far!

There were a few other things discussed before his parents left, such as Kyle having time to have his things brought to the Black's house, Kyle being able to go to his home to see his family, things like that. 

When they were leaving, his mother was clearly holding back tears as she hugged him. She kept telling him things would be okay and to come home the moment he wanted to. Kyle said nothing. He returned the hug but it began to sink in that this was actually happening. He now lived with Token. 

When they left, Token hesitated before approaching Kyle, the redhead staring off into space. "Um...I can take you up to your room when you're ready," he spoke up. 

Kyle was quiet but nodded, grabbing his bag again. "That'd be good. Thank you." He let Token rattle off where everything was as he followed the Alpha down the hall. Apparently how it broke down was he and Token would claim one side of the massive house and his parents would stay on the other side. 

Kyle was a little familiar with the place from when they were kids so that helped, but he hadn't been further than the living room and dining room back then. Not that Token was a bad guy he tried to avoid, but they had different groups they tended to keep to. Stan was a black hole of negative energy, but he was still Kyle's best friend and since Stan hated Craig for some reason... It was just easier to not hang around near Craig. 

"So, we have some rooms up stairs if you want a place up there instead. I kind of figured initially moving stuff in, you wanted it on the lower floor to make it easier," Token explained. 

"No, it's fine. I'm not gonna complain about where I'm set up at," Kyle replied. He looked around the room, surprised at how big it was. Was that a bay window? He moved to set his bag on the large king sized bed, trailing his fingers on the navy blue comforter. So soft... "You're sure this is my room and not yours?" 

"Do you not like it?" Token asked, a little panicked. "We can change it up and make it more welcoming-"

"No! No, it's great. I've uh..." Kyle smiled sheepishly. "I've never had things this nice is all. It's a little weird." 

Token's heart leaped and he grinned as he watched Kyle move to inspect the books in the built-in shelves. Plenty of empty space for anything Kyle wanted to put there and a wide selection of works covering the law, sciences, art... Token had rushed to grab works from the larger library his parents mainly used. He figured he could learn more about Kyle based on what books the redhead went for. "Well, you're going to be family for as long as you want to be here. That includes some nicer stuff. Um...Actually, my mom wanted me to ask if you wanted some new clothes. Not that your parents don't dress you well, but she's a mom and..." He shrugged helplessly. 

Kyle's cheeks turned a little pink. "I get it. Actually, that reminds me," he turned to address Token, not sure how to phrase it. "Is there anything you want to do? About this?" 

Token gulped. "What do you mean?" 

"Like...How do you wanna do things as far as school and such? Do you want people to know about the deal our parent's made or am I your...?" Kyle wasn't sure how to say it without getting embarrassed. "I mean you could get a way better...Ya know what, nevermind." He waved his hands in a 'forget it' gesture. 

"I'll be your Alpha!" Token said immediately. "It's up to you, of course, but if you wouldn't care, I would gladly-"

"Whoa!" Kyle's face burned with humiliation. "I'm not saying I want to be Marked or fucked! I just wasn't sure what image you wanted people to have of us! I mean, you could have anyone. I don't want to drag you down just because I can't find an Alpha that can stand me," 

Token frowned. "You're not dragging anyone down. And I wouldn't Mark you unless you wanted me to." It was meant to be reassurring but all Kyle heard was Token didn't want to be his Alpha which made the redhead shrink into himself. "Listen, we'll be whatever you want us to be. If you just want us to stay friends, then we will. If you want us to be more...then we will. Don't worry about dragging anyone down. Any Alpha would be lucky to have you," 

Kyle sat along the bay window, not sure how to respond. Did he mean that? "I don't know...I mean if I'm such a catch, why am I here?" He gave a fake laugh, trying to ease the tension. "Why did you agree to this when you could have anyone?" 

"I could ask you the same thing," 

"Yeah right," Kyle mumbled. It was flattering but surely Token was just being nice. 

"...What do you want us to do?" Token asked. "Do you want us to tell people about the setup we have?" 

Kyle cringed. "I...If it's okay, I would rather Cartman not know I had to beg for an Alpha to take care of me. I don't suppose you would mind if we said it was more um..."  
"I'm allowed to tell my friends I'm dating a pretty Omega?" Token questioned, a grin on his face. 

"Shut up! I'm being serious. I can't take any more of Cartman's shit! Please, promise this will stay between us," 

"I'll let my folks know. But I may have to let my friends know at least. I don't want to lie to them or have them say anything that will make you uncomfortable." 

"Fine. Your friends are pretty good at minding their business and not gossiping." Fair compromise. "Is there any way we can avoid telling them at school?"

"I'll invite them over." 

"Thank you," Kyle sagged in relief. "So...We'll probably have to make it believable." 

"We can take it slow. You don't have to worry about any drastic changes or anything. I'm not one of those Alphas that's gonna make you stop going to school or say you have to go by my schedule." He moved to sit beside Kyle, noting the lingering scent of unease in the air but happy it wasn't as heavy as before. 

"I really don't know how I can repay you for this," 

"Just promise you'll try to be happy here." Token responded. He wanted so badly to pull Kyle closer and have the Omega rest against him but he was going to take this slow. He wanted to show Kyle he meant it when he said he was going to be the best Alpha Kyle could ask for. 

Kyle felt his face heat up. Token really was a good guy...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short lead into their "grand entrance"

The next day, Token got ready early. He knew at least Craig and Tweek would be at the school early since Tweek drug Craig there before class, already hyped up on caffeine. Chances are Jimmy may also be there depending on if he was working on something for the newspaper since the school allowed it again. It would give him a chance to invite them over with a lower chance of anyone eavesdropping. Kyle had already asked if there was a chance he could let his friends know they were Matched before the mass of students piled into the halls, and Token quickly agreed. He couldn't wait to be shown off as Kyle's Alpha! 

He fussed over his hair for what felt the millionth time, nervous about making his entrance as a part of a pair. He had to make this good. Not just for his sake but for his concerned Omega who was already wound up about the whole thing. He had to show Kyle he wouldn't buckle under pressure and that the smaller male could rely on him. 

Token dressed more formally than he usually did, going for a silk button up in a royal purple and slate grey pants that. He knew he had some nice dress shoes somewhere... There! Silently he thanked Heaven above that his parents nagged him about polishing them after each use so they were nice and presentable. 

Finally pleased with his appearance, he left his room, finding Kyle's door across from his own still shut. Token waited patiently, nervous but determined. Just when he was debating changing his shirt again, Kyle's door opened and he almost jumped. His greeting caught in his throat seeing his Omega. 

Kyle had been embarrassed about getting ready this morning. His mother had tried to make the whole process a little easier. When they were narrowing down possible Alphas that Kyle could stay with, he had been a mess. He holed himself away for days, not pleased with the idea of selling himself to some Alpha he wasn't interested in, to begin with. Once his parents told him that Token agreed to the arrangement, he actually internally panicked a little. If it came to Stan he wouldn't have worried about making an impression and been more concerned about not going crazy. With Token it was a completely different setup. 

Kyle could honestly say that he respected the Alpha, which was more than he could say for most people in that town regardless of their secondary gender. But with Token, the two never really had any issues growing up. A large part of it was that they hung out with different crowds, but it also helped that Token was patient and tended to just let Kyle rant rather than cut him off, which suited Kyle well enough. He knew he could be loud and irritable. Sometimes he just needed to get it out of his system. 

But Token also came from a higher class than he did. And regardless of it being a deal through their parents, he still wanted to make a good impression. So he took his mother up on the offer to get at least a few nicer things to wear so he could make a good impression. While he didn't see this lasting longer than needed-Token would probably find a more suitable Match to make his Mate and ditch Kyle-he figured it would be best to make a good impression while he could stay there. 

This was one of his newer outfits his mother helped him pick out: a cotton lime green sweater, his shoulders left bare with the wide cut coupled with suede brown ankle boots and light wash jeans. He opted to leave his hat behind, his wild curls clipped back and still falling around his face. He looked to Token to gauge his reaction and was a little pleased seeing the Alpha admire him. His own cheeks heated up. "This isn't too much, right?" 

"No! Just...different. Good different! I like it." Like it was an understatement. He really enjoyed this view. 

"I probably should have asked what you're wearing so we could coordinate better, huh?" Kyle grimaced. 

"I wouldn't expect you to match me. You're a person, not a throw pillow." Kyle let a laugh slip from him. It was a weird way to word it but he appreciated what Token meant by it. Not many Alphas had that mindset. "Are you ready to go?" 

Kyle nodded, taking a breath. "Yeah, we better get this over with. Once the shock wears off, people should leave us alone." 

"Doubt it," Token joked, leading Kyle to the garage. "You look beautiful. People are going to be bugging you all day!"   
What a weird Alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Token even opened his mouth, his friends broke out in congratulations upon seeing Kyle at his side. 

"Yes! I knew you could do it, man!" Clyde beamed, looking like he was just told they would have a three day weekend. 

"If you pined any more, I was gunna hit you," Craig admitted, but a small smile tugged on his lips, breaking his facade of disinterest. 

"W-w-well done!" Jimmy spoke up, smiling. If he wasn't blocked by Clyde bouncing around, he would have moved closer to pat Token on the back. 

"C-congradulations, guys!" Tweek forced out, nervous at the sudden change but happy for their friend. He didn't know Kyle well, but he did know that Token had been interested in the redhead for ages. "So, Kyle, how did he do it? Confessing and all?" They all leaned forward a bit, no doubt looking for material to tease their friend with. 

Kyle was beyond confused. His face felt hot under the scrutiny and he peeked over to Token for help only to find the African-American just as flustered as he was if not moreso. Kyle rolled his lips inward, rolling his tongue over them before attempting to speak. "It was...interesting?" Really there was no confession so there wasn't really anything to tell. Not that Token had anything to confess, right? It was likely his friends were just happy he settled with an Omega even if it was Kyle. "I should...go find my friends. Excuse me," he quickly left, ignoring the looks following him as he went hunting down Stan or Kenny. 

Kyle now out of earshot, the group whipped their attention back to Token. "Alright, something is up. What is it?" Craig pressed, glaring. 

Token sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, what are you all up to after classes today?" 

"Why?" Jimmy inquired, more genuinely curious than suspicious. 

"I told Kyle I would invite you all over so we can adjust to this new..." he gestured his hands between himself and the hall where Kyle disappeared down. "It's still all weird and such and having friends would help." It was vague but he couldn't risk somehing slipping out where people still could possibly overhear.   
"I'm free after four," Jimmy replied. "If that works out." 

"I'll need to take Ruby home but I can stop by anytime after that," Craig confirmed, Tweek nodding beside him. They had been a pair for years, so no one was surprised when they became Mates, switching between staying with Craig's parents or Tweek's as they saved up for a decent place. 

"I can come by if it's quick," Clyde said. "My mom invited my grandparents over so I gotta be home by dinner." His tone was tired, clearly already drained by the visit that hadn't happened yet. 

"Great!" Token grinned. "In the meantime, please don't pester Kyle too much. He's having a tough time dealing with all this." 

oooo

"TOKEN?!" 

Kyle groaned quietly. He expected that reaction from Stan but not Kenny. "If you could keep your voice down, I'd appreciate it," 

"Why? Is it a secret or something?" 

"No. I just don't want it broadcasted." 

Kenny nodded. Kyle never was the type to put relationship stuff out on social media or anything. That is, the few times he attempted dating. Sometimes the Omega would boast over something Ike did or post pictures of family gatherings and the group hanging out, but that was pretty much it. "How did Stan take it?" 

Kyle grimaced. "I haven't told him yet." Stan, being an Alpha and his best friend, had expected it would naturally happen that the two of them would be Matched and eventually Mated. Kyle loved Stan but only in a brotherly way. When his parent's suggested the quarterback as an option, Kyle had quickly disagreed. Stan had been on and off for ages with Wendy despite her also being an Alpha and the two of them clashing on opinions, and Kyle didn't want to be drug into the middle of it. Plus Stan, while sweet, was also overly sensitive about anything with animals, caved under peer pressure, and would often not wash his hands after taking a piss. Kyle just knew living together would have driven him nuts. 

"Do you want me to tell him?" Kenny offered. He was a manwhore, but he was a very considerate Beta. 

"I'm sure he'll scream at me anyway, but it would help." At least then Kyle wouldn't get the brunt of it. He gave a small smile. "Thanks, Ken. You're a good guy,"

"Anytime. So with all the mushy stuff outta the way for now... What's he like?" Kenny asked, a devilish grin playing on his lips. 

Kyle's brow furrowed. "Like? What..?" His face turned red as soon as it sunk in and he smacked his now laughing friend in the arm. "For fuck's sake! We haven't-!" He growled lowly, embarrassed and indignant. "Even if we had, it's not your business!" 

Kenny was in hysterics seeing his uptight friend's reaction. Kyle was always so fun to tease, but when it came to sex, the redhead always became flustered. It made for not only a fun show but a very attractive sight. Those emerald eyes sparking with lightning, those pink lips biting, that tongue lashing out every syllable... Token was so lucky. "Right, okay. So I guess nothing has happened yet. Why the hold up?" 

"Why do you care?!" 

Kenny shrugged. "Partly because I'm worried. Partly because I think the two of you together sounds hot as fuck. I dunno. I never pegged you going for Token, but somehow it works." 

"...Works?" 

"Yeah. Can't explain it but it does." 

Kyle mulled the thought over. He wouldn't call Token his match made in heaven, given that they didn't spend much time together as they grew older and he was sure Token would be more content with someone of higher social standing than Kyle himself was. It also didn't help that Kyle knew while his parent's and Token's got along well enough, they weren't really close either. In fact, the Omega was fairly convinced that the only reason the Blacks agreed to take him in was because of his father being a lawyer who reacted too rashly. "I guess," Kyle relented, causing blue eyes to study him closely. "Anyway, I should be getting back to Token. I need to talk to the staff and see about my schedule." 

"You're going to match your classes together?" 

"Not exactly. We're just going to see what we already have and see if we can have those classes at the same time is all." While Kyle appreciated Token saying the redhead didn't have to change a thing about his schedule, the Omega knew that the both of them basically only had electives and study hall, having progressed all through middle school and high school so far. Kyle genuinely believed that being around Token a little bit more during school would help him slowly become more comfortable with his Alpha. Plus it would solidify that they really were Matched, so there would be less chance of everyone finding out that Kyle was just an undesirable partner. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Ken. Thanks for talking to the guys for me!" 

"Sure." Kenny watched Kyle leave, detecting the scent of sadness on his friend. Something was going on. He wouldn't ask, but he hoped Kyle would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the office, Kyle felt a lot better than he had going in. He peeked over at Token, a smile playing on his lips for what felt like the first time in ages. "Token, thank you. You really didn't have to do that." As it turned out, they had already had the same classes, only different times of the day due to classes being full. Upon hearing that, Token had immediately started texting other students, finding someone that would switch with him so he could be with Kyle and the redhead could keep his routine the same. Upon hearing it was to keep an Alpha and Omega together, it didn't take too long for a few offers to come in. 

"Of course I did. You're already adjusting to moving in and everything. This was the least I could do," Token assured, proud to have made his Omega relax. "And I got the guys to agree to come over tonight. I told them it was to help us adjust," 

Kyle beamed. Token really was shaping up to be the most ideal Alpha he had ever associated with. He knew Token was a good guy, but who knew he was such a good partner? Kyle almost felt a little guilty for keeping the other male from the mate he was meant to be with.  
Almost. 

"You're amazing," he gushed. "Really, I don't know another Alpha anywhere that would do so much so quickly. Letting me be in your home, changing your classes, even letting me out of your sight to talk to my own friends... I know it doesn't sound like much but I've seen what some Alphas do." 

"Yeah, I've heard some stuff from Tweek." The blonde was prone to panic but when Tweek was being educated on the expectations he had as an Omega, he had been a puddle of anxiety. He had been lucky to have Craig as soon as he had, but Token knew many Omegas weren't so lucky. His own mother told him things she was taught as a young girl and he shuddered at the idea. He could only imagine how scared Kyle was about the whole thing. "I meant it when I said I want to be the best partner you could have." 

"Well, you're doing wonderfully so far." He stayed close to the larger male as they head to their first class, the hallways becoming flooded with students. A few gave odd glances their way but so far nothing too bad. "Is there anything I can do? In return?" 

Token hummed in thought, dizzy from the close proximity. "I uh...I don't think so..." He could think of a couple of things but he doubted Kyle was ready for any of them. When the redhead gave him a curious look, the taller relented. "....Scenting might help." He spoke softly to avoid attention. 

"Scent-!" Kyle choked in shock. Composing himself he tried again. "Scenting me? You're sure?" When Token gave a small nod, Kyle bit his lower lip. Okay. He could do that. He could totally do that. Right? "Um...Okay. L-later is okay, right?" 

"Of course. We don't have to at all if you don't want," 

Once in the room, Kyle was relieved it was still dark and devoid of life, the students taking their time to start the day. Kyle quickly led Token to the back of the room so they had less chance of being heard. "It's fine. I mean, I know it's a territorial thing and it helps...keeps things smooth. Um...On that topic, though, I wanted to talk about my Heat." 

Token's arousal sparked and he fought to get it under control before someone caught it. By the look on Kyle's face, it was pretty obvious. "Sorry," he laughed nervously. 

Kyle wasn't expecting that reaction. It hit him like a wave, the temperature suddenly spiking and causing a rush to run up his spine before being blown out like a flame. He almost whimpered at the loss. "It's fine. I, uh...I'll be able to go into detail when we get home. I just think we need to cover it sooner rather than later. So after the guys leave...?" 

"Yes! Yes, we can talk about it then." Oh, dear sweet merciful heaven did that bring forward some delicious images. 

The moment was broken by the light coming on and an unwelcome voice. "Well, well, so the rumors are true!" Eric Fucking Cartman. Kyle rolled his eyes, holding back a growl. "So, Jew, you managed to find an Alpha that would put up with you. Go figure your greedy ass went for the biggest wallet in town." 

"Shut it, Fatass!" 

"Wow, Token, you're gunna have your hands full with this one," Eric teased, taking a seat a couple of rows up. 

"Cartman, you need to back off before something bad happens to you," Token warned, his tone even and cold. Kyle shivered pleasantly, glancing to his partner. 

"Is that a threat?" 

"Yes. Keep your nose out of it. If I hear you trying to rile my Mate we are going to have an issue." 

"Your Mate? You expect me to believe you stuck your dick in that? He doesn't even have your scent!" 

Before Token could bare his teeth, Kyle beat him to it. "It's none of your business what we've done!" He peered over at Token, nervous. Did he really mean to say Mate or was that just Token trying to help the image Kyle wanted to be preserved? There wasn't any way that Token wanted him for a Mate for real, right? Did Kyle want Token for a Mate? Token was considerate, and athletic...and very sweet...and built like the object of every wet dream.... He averted his gaze, taking his seat in the back row.

Eric was quiet, his brown eyes going back and forth between the pair before he turned to face the front, scoffing. "Yeah, I guess it isn't too unbelievable the way you're dressed. Like some two dollar whore." 

Token carefully set his things down, taking only the literature book and striding over to stand behind the offending Alpha before them. 

CRACK!

Kyle jumped, shocked the book didn't break after being slammed over Eric's head. It happened so fast, Eric didn't even know how to react, his eyes wide as he turned to Token. The African-American gave an innocent smile, book still in hand. He was so composed you wouldn't think he did anything. "Consider that a warning. I am not going to take kindly to you disrespecting my Mate so I suggest you reel it in." 

Normally Kyle would be quick to say that wasn't needed. He could take care of himself. He had done so for years! He was used to Cartman being an ass. But now all he could think was 'hot damn he looks so good right now!' He felt his own excitement surge through him, Token looking proud as he took a seat beside the redhead. Kyle was sure his interest was obvious, but couldn't bring himself to care, a shy smile on his lips as students filed in. 

He could get used to having Token around.


	6. Chapter 6

Things went smoothly after the interaction with Cartman. In fact, Kyle found that rather than be nervous all day like he was concerned about, he found Token's presence to be a comfort. Token was actually fun to accompany during classes and while Token's eyes lingered on Kyle a lot, he always gave a sheepish smile when caught that made the redhead feel like royalty rather than a piece of meat. It was such a nice feeling and he found himself gazing at Token quite a bit himself. 

It wasn't until lunch rolled around that the next eventful moment occurred. Kyle had been standing in line with Token, chatting about the reading in their literature course when they were interrupted. 

"Hey, dude!" 

Normally Kyle was happy to see Stan, but he huffed as he turned to his friend. "Seriously? We were talking." Stan always had a habit of cutting people off. Kyle didn't think his friend did it intentionally, but it was still rude. 

"Yeah, sorry." There wasn't much remorse to Stan's tone as his blue eyes found Token. "Just making sure you're sitting with us today. We haven't seen you in ages." 

"Actually I was planning on sitting with Token," Kyle answered. "You can sit over with us." 

Stan grimaced. "Dude, with Craig there? No thanks. Can't you just have Token sit with us?" 

"You can't suck up being in Craig's company for twenty minutes?" 

"He's an ass!"

Token scowled. He knew Stan liked to have his way, but he sounded like a baby right now. He rolled his eyes. "Kyle, you can sit with your friends, alright? I don't mind," 

"I mind!" Kyle insisted, glaring at Stan. "Stan, these are friends of my Alpha and people I'm going to have to rely on. People I am going to learn to be friends with. I would think my best friend could suck it up a few minutes a day for my sake. We got along fine as kids. What the hell is your deal?" 

How had Token not married this fiery young man yet?

"My deal?" Stan's temper flared, his Alpha Voice seeping in enough to make Token almost snarl in return. "You want to know what my deal is? We were supposed to be Matched! Not you and some guy you barely know!" 

Token really did snarl this time. Oh Hell no. "Watch it, Marsh." 

The air in the cafeteria felt like it was growing thicker with each passing second. Kyle almost felt suffocated between Token's warm protective heat and Stan's flaring possessiveness. Honestly, the redhead had never seen this side of Stan. Where was his best friend? 

Stan openly glared daggers but his voice was directed at Kyle. "Seriously, Kyle. Tell your folks you need to be with me. I can protect you way better than he can. I'm much more suited to be your Mate." 

When the quarterback reached out to grab Kyle and pull him closer, the Omega actually flinched away. Seeing that spurred Token into action, dropping his still empty tray and quickly moving to stand in front of Kyle and shove Stan back as hard as he could, the other Alpha tumbling to the ground. "Don't you dare touch him!" 

Kyle fought to keep from trembling. What was that? He had never just been grabbed like that by an Alpha. Sure, Cartman roughed around with him before but that was before their secondary genders presented and after that Cartman always vocalized his intent so Kyle could brace himself. It was a small mercy that convinced Kyle that Cartman could possibly not suck as much as he did when they were kids. But this? Stan had never been so aggressive with him. Kyle expected yelling but not his friend using his Voice or using force. 

It wasn't how Token spoke to him. Kyle reached and curled his fingers in Token's shirt, causing the taller to peer over his shoulder to his partner, concern in his dark eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, mindful of his tone. 

Kyle could feel the calm Token was trying to radiate and nodded, still shaken. "I think so..." He was embarrassed to admit it, but he was scared out of his mind. He was convinced everyone in the room could smell it, but he didn't have the will to vocalize it. 

Token thankfully understood. His brown eyes turned on Stan again, cutting into him. His gaze was steady as he watched the raven-haired male stand. It was clear Stan's pride was wounded. Not only did his best friend choose a different partner, but said Match tossed him to the floor like a ragdoll. Token didn't say another word to the quarterback. Instead, he moved to wrap an arm around Kyle's waist, making sure to stay between the two as he escorted Kyle from the room. "Come on, let's get some air." He hated seeing Kyle so scared and made sure to speak gently, his scent meant to comfort the Omega. 

Kyle barely registered that they were leaving the school until Token was opening the car door for him and he was slipping inside. When Token took his place in the driver's seat, his eyes on the redhead, Kyle finally released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. What had just happened? He never froze like that! 

"Kyle?" Green eyes glanced over, framed by long lashes that almost distracted Token before he pried further. "Are you okay?" 

Kyle forced a weak smile. "Yeah. Yeah, fine. It was a little shocking, but..." They both knew it was a lie, especially when Kyle turned his attention to the cuffs of his sweater, suddenly interested in the fabric. "Thank you. He's never acted like that before and I guess I just didn't know what to do. I mean we've argued, sure, but he's never just lashed out like that or...treated me like that." The last comment was more muttered but Token caught it. 

"Is there anything you need me to do? Anything you want?" 

"....I don't know," the other confessed. "Any other fight I was able to let him cool off and then we would talk about it but this feels like it'll take way more than that."

"You still want to be friends with him? After he tried to claim you like that?" Token couldn't believe it. He knew Kyle was considerate and stood by his friends but this! If he was in Kyle's shoes, he wasn't sure he could ever get over it. He could feel the fear that came off the Omega in that instance and Kyle didn't deserve feeling that way. If those two were actually Matched, Token was sure Stan would have wound up being an aggressive and domineering partner. "Kyle, he treated you like a piece of meat! He basically threatened you! What do you think would have happened if I let him grab you?" 

"He wouldn't have done anything-"

"He would have Marked you." Token cut off, his words steady. "Without consent. Without bothering to make it private. He would have made something special into something vulgar." Being Marked was the ultimate expression of love and loyalty between partners. It meant that they were officially Mated. Matched partners were those who shared Heats and Ruts, who lived together and were under another's care, but simply hadn't taken the step to devote one another to each other.

Kyle shuddered. Mated to Stan... The thought made him feel ill. He certainly didn't want to be Marked by force. That was the essence of every night terror he had ever since he presented. "Yeah, he acted that way," he admitted. He gnawed on his lower lip, feeling heat behind his eyes. He was so scared of Token ending up like that he never even considered Stan would. "Could we...leave? Would you get in trouble for that?" 

"I don't think we'll be in trouble from separating you from a deranged Alpha, no," Token replied, slipping on his seat belt. As Kyle did his own, he spoke up again. "So what do you feel like to eat? Since Stan ruined our lunch."

"Could we have something delivered?" He really didn't want to be around people right now. 

"Sure thing." Token didn't press for anything else the rest of the drive. His parents warned him something like this might come up. Male Omegas who had grown up with male friends always tended to have one or two who presented as Alphas and became irrational due to their history together. He knew his folks wouldn't be too surprised to get a call and that was if PC Principal did contact them. Knowing him, it was likely that the man would degrade Stan for treating Omegas as inferior. 

Once they arrived back at the house, Token quickly moved to open Kyle's door, gaining a small smile at the gesture. "Why don't you go relax and I'll order. Do you want me to call the guys and reschedule them coming over?" 

Kyle shook his head. "No. I think they need to know." 

"What about your friends? Do you want them over?" Stan excluded went without saying, but Token wanted to make sure Kyle didn't have anyone else. 

"No, that's okay. I think Kenny already thinks there's something else going on and I'm not too concerned with telling Stan anything now that he might try something." 

Token frowned. "What about your other friends?" 

"What other friends?" Kyle missed the look on Token's face as he slipped off his boots and set them to the side in the entryway. "I'm going to shower. Thank you again, Token." 

"Sure..." Once Kyle disappeared into his room to get his clothes, Token cursed under his breath. Apparently, things had been worse for Kyle than he realized. No wonder the other had been so scared to find an Alpha. He felt like he had no one to turn to! He would need to look more into this. From what Token recalled, Kyle got along with everyone at the school. Sure, he wasn't close to anyone that wasn't Stan or Kenny, but that was pretty normal. Token migrated more towards his closer group members, but there was plenty he was willing to call his friends. Then again, should he be surprised? Kyle was picked on so much growing up...He had every right to assume no one wanted to be close to him. 

The Alpha winced. There were a lot of times he had been on the giving end of the mistreatment. In fact, that was sort of how his infatuation started. When everyone assumed Kyle was gay long before the redhead ever did, just because Cartman spread that rumor to get he and Nikki to date. When Kyle had tried to console him and then asked if Token would be alright with Kyle stepping in to try and date Nikki, Token had joined the bandwagon and immediately told the redhead "I like girls." Which wound up being inaccurate. 

After that encounter though, under the idea that Kyle almost asked him out, he actually began to think about it. Why did Kyle want to ask him out? What did Kyle like about him? Was there anything he liked about Kyle? Would things be weird now? 

Eventually, Token understood the miscommunication and apologized, realizing he had been tricked by Cartman like everyone else. Still, he couldn't get the idea out of his head. And he felt disappointed that he had been wrong and the redhead wasn't into him. 

His eyes still followed Kyle, finding more and more he liked about the Omega. He would find excuses for them to hang out, cursing at Craig for not being able to get along with Stan as they got older and making him lose his shot at being in Kyle's company. 

That's how his friends found out about his crush. Now that was a fun conversation. All the ball busting aside though, they did encourage Token to come clean about his feelings to Kyle. He wasn't looking forward to explaining to them that he hadn't actually confessed. 

Token fought to distract himself, ordering some Chinese food. City Wok had gotten better since the owner was able to higher people that weren't children. He wasn't sure what Kyle liked but figured ordering a little of everything would be a safe bet. Any leftovers he'd just offer the guys when they came over. 

Kyle wasn't sure what to do about Stan. He sighed as he dried his hair, dressed in navy pajama bottoms and a grey spaghetti strap tank top. Honestly, he wasn't even sure what to feel about what happened. He was a whole mess of different things: scared, infuriated, embarrassed... But he was very thankful it wasn't worse and that Token was there. The whole arrangement still made him nervous but Token had proven himself to not buckle under pressure and he was pulling off the whole Mate act really well. Kyle would have been happy if Token simply said they were Matched but the Alpha had taken it a step further. Kyle didn't even really care if Token only had the motive to preserve his own image. It accomplished what Kyle wanted and it was more than the redhead expected. 

He left his hair loose as he left the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom, searching for a cover of some sort to wear while his hair dried. Shuffling through his bag, he settled on an old oversized brown button up he normally only wore in Autumn. He shouldn't have to worry too much about looking nice if they were only expecting Token's friends. 

By the time he actually left his room, he heard Token talking to a deliveryman at the door before coming back to the dining area, bags in hand and the smell of food making Kyle's stomach growl. 

Hearing his partner, Token looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey, that was good timing! Hunt down whatever you like. I'll grab some plates," 

Right. Kyle still didn't know where anything was yet. He settled for doing as Token suggested and began inspecting what was in the bags, finding a large variety. He felt a little guilty thinking about how much this probably cost. When Token came back over, Kyle took the plate handed to him but hesitated to fill it. "Thank you for getting food. Um...I have some cash to pay back for part of it." Half seemed fair. He didn't want to be a mooch. 

Token's brow furrowed. "Pay? I offered to get it. I don't mind." 

"I don't want you to pay for everything all the time," 

"Don't worry about it! Really. You can repay me by eating as much as you want." What a silly Omega. But Token was well aware of Kyle's work ethic so it wasn't too surprising. 

"What about gas money at least?" 

"Kyle." Token moved closer, eyes of upturned Earth locking to meet emerald. He could faintly hear Kyle's breath hitch and he felt a wave of excitement surge through him. "I wanted to. I like doing things for you. If it makes you feel better, we can come up with a deal later on spending habits. But for now, just eat. Okay?" 

Kyle could only manage a nod, almost whimpering when Token grinned before pulling out each box of food from the bags for easy access. His eyes followed the African-American, admiring him. There was a time years ago when Token assumed Kyle had been hitting on him and the redhead had been repulsed by the idea. Now though he had a hard time not seeing Token as attractive. A nice jawline and beautiful smile... Kyle knew for sure that Token was toned from the physical education classes they had shared over the years... His scent was also very alluring...

Scent! 

A light pink settled on his features. He had almost forgotten... He busied himself with getting food, his eyes still straying to Token and catching the other male doing the same which caused the Omega to have to bite his lips to keep from smiling. What was it about Token that just made him feel cherished? 

They ate in peaceful silence, sharing shy glances. Token felt a surge of pride at being able to give Kyle this comfort after that scene at the school. He knew the Omega was still shaken, but he felt a swell of pride at not being useless as a partner. 

Once they finished, taking their plates to the kitchen and picking up the rest of the food to put away until the guys got there, Kyle suddenly moved close to Token, making Token jolt. "Kyle?" 

The Omega peered up, his hands settled on Token's chest. The Alpha could feel the smaller male's fingers shaking a bit. "I...figured we could try what you mentioned earlier," Kyle explained, bashful. 

"What I mentioned earlier?" The close proximity made his mind blank. Kyle didn't say anything but lifted a hand to tug on the side of his overshirt, a large portion of his neck and shoulder exposed. Token swallowed. "O-oh! Scenting! A-are you sure? Maybe we shouldn't so soon after-" 

"I want to. Please?" There was nervousness to Kyle's tone but Token could swear there was also excitement coming off the redhead. 

Token tried like hell to keep his gaze woven with Kyle's but his attention kept flickering to the exposed skin presented to him as a gift from above. "Why don't we do this someplace more private?" The kitchen pressed against the counter wasn't the worse idea but Kyle wasn't some cheap fling and Token didn't want to start off their relationship letting Kyle think Token was only interested in sex. "Could we maybe try like my room or your room? If you're comfortable!" 

Kyle appeared thoughtful before nodding. "Your room. I think it'll be easier if I'm kinda...ya know...surrounded by...it," Kyle trailed off lamely. 

Token nearly lost it. "You're so fucking cute," he laughed affectionately, moving to literally sweep Kyle off his feet and carrying him bridal style to his bedroom. Kyle had squeaked in surprise but honestly, he wasn't sure if it was because of Token picking him up or the comment the Alpha made. 

When they reached the room, Token set Kyle gently down on the side of the bed. Kyle was a little reluctant to let go, shifting close to Token when the African-American sat down beside him. There was a moment of comfortable silence, Kyle letting himself get drunk on Token's scent. It seeped into every corner of the room and soon it would stain him too. He was nervous but really felt he needed to do something for Token after all the Alpha did for him. He knew Token didn't expect anything, but if giving the Alpha this would make this arrangement easier, then the redhead would do it. 

He had dreaded this sort of thing for years, repulsed as he imagined what sort of Alpha would be pressed against him. His stomach had turned, stuck picturing the men he thought he would be stuck with: Stan...Cartman...or maybe someone older and unmated like PC Prinipal. He had thrown up plenty of times at the terrifying ideas he conjured up. 

When his parents had the idea of asking Token, he was sure the Alpha would refuse. He knew Token was a nice enough guy, but to take in someone like this? The more time he spent with the other, the more Kyle began to grow attached. He should really tell the Alpha he was growing fond of him so Token had a chance to distance himself but... Kyle moved to let his overshirt slide off of him, baring his shouders and neck, his red curls loose and now mostly dry. He felt that welcome heat of excitement wash across him and he shivered, his own pleasure spiking. He smiled shyly. "Go ahead," he offered, tilting his head slightly to give Token better access. 

Token could feel himself growing hard, smelling Kyle match his eagerness. He took a breath to calm himself. "I'm not going to Mark you," he promised, his voice low and husky as he moved forward, tracing his lips over that pale skin. Finally! He sighed happily, relishing the softness.   
Kyle gasped, a hand rushing to tangle his fingers in Token's hair. The Alpha grasped Kyle's hips, pulling him into his lap. He became unconcerned if Kyle felt his erection straining. If Kyle's moan was any indication, he didn't care much either. Token pressed kisses up and down Kyle's neck and shoulder, dizzy at the Omega's musk. 

"Fuck, Token!" Kyle's hips rolled down into Token's as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His neck had always been sensitive and his Alpha knew just where to touch him. 

Token's grip tightened on his hips. "Kyle, you feel so good~!" He praised. He nipped at the redhead's earlobe, making the other whimper. 

"So do you~" Kyle's other hand kept running over the larger male's chest and shoulder, biting his lip at feeling this strong and alluring Alpha. "So strong~" His fingers clawed into the fabric of Token's shirt. He was close to begging Token to take his clothes off when- 

"Token!" 

"Clyde! Shit!" Token cursed, pulling back as Kyle scrambled to get off his lap. Fuck! The smell of their excitement was obvious. How the hell was it 4 already?! "Hey! Be right out!" Token shouted. "You can go in the bathroom," Token said quietly to his partner. Kyle nodded, grabbing his overshirt and rushing into the bathroom to try and compose himself. Breathing deeply, he had to think of maggotts to rid himself of his arousal. There was no getting rid of the scent lingering, but at least he wouldn't have a tent. He went out into the hall, seeing Clyde and Jimmy coming in. "Where are Craig and Tweek?" 

"Th-they're coming," Jimmy replied. 

"Alright. Well there's some leftover Chinese from when Kyle and I ordered lunch. Help yourselves," 

"Don't mind if I do!" Clyde grinned, making a bee-line for the fridge. 

Kyle was panting, splashing cold water on his face. Feeling a little calmer, he patted his face dry, still dizzy from what had just happened. Was it always like that with scenting? He knew it would be intimate. Anything that involved rubbing yourself against another person was bound to be. But he didn't expect it to be like that! He slid his overshirt back on, making sure to actually button it this time since company was here. And so the length of the shirt his the remains of his erection. He couldn't help the small smile as Token's smell wafted from his collar and neck. He traced his fingers over the places where Token touched him, humming happily. 

He was suddenly looking very forward to his Heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one a little longer.   
> Hopefully, it was worth the wait!


	7. Chapter 7

When Craig and Tweek finally made it inside, Token was fussing over Clyde making a mess trying to get food. "Hey," Craig said simply, announcing their arrival. 

Jimmy was already in the process of eating and gave a small wave before turning to watch Clyde fumble with the boxes. "Where is Kyle?" Tweek asked, glancing around for the redhead. He had seen what happened in the cafeteria and had been a nervous wreck the rest of the day. 

"He's just in the bathroom," Token replied. "Help yourself to some leftover Chinese before these two eat it all." 

"Go help yourself, honey," Craig said, nuzzling against the blonde affectionately. Token was actually a little jealous and wondered if Kyle would ever be okay with being openly scented like that. He blushed a little remembering how Kyle had reacted just moments ago and couldn't decide if he wanted that sort of thing to be public or not. On the one hand, an aroused Omega drew a lot of unwanted attention when in public. On the other, it would be extremely satisfying to rub it in Stan's face after what happened. When Tweek moved over to the counter by Clyde, looking over what food was left, Craig stepped closer to Token. "So? We're here. What is it you wanted to talk about?" 

Token sighed. "I think it'd be better to talk about once Kyle is here," 

"That might be a while. Considering the smell coming off of you," Craig quirked a brow. "Had some fun in your down time? You move faster than I expected." 

"Nothing happened!" 

"Could've fooled me." Stormy eyes glanced lazily over to the dining table. "And we're actually eating out here instead of in your room. I thought Kyle had his own bedroom." 

Before Token could be embarrassed further, the redhead finally made an appearance, giving a nervous smile and wave. "Hey," Kyle's steps faltered a bit, eyes suddenly on him. He was tempted to turn and run back into Token's room but caught Token's approving gaze. His cheeks dusted pink. "Um...I think I need some water..." He muttered, more to himself as he went to go hunting down a glass to use. 

Tweek, more interested in his fellow Omega than watching his food warm up in the microwave, lit up. "Kyle! Are you okay? We saw what happened,"

Kyle was still in the process of opening various doors trying to find a glass. Token's kitchen had way too much in it. "Yeah, Tweek, everything's good," he assured, giving a smile over his shoulder. Ah! Finally! He grabbed the glass and made a mental note of where he had seen everything stored. 

"I would have been terrified!" The blonde squeaked. "But I guess having Token there helped. He'll be a really good Alpha for you. I'm glad you two are Matched!"

The area went quiet, the others in the dining area looking to Token when they noticed the redhead quickly bring his glass to his mouth, taking a long gulp of water to avoid commenting. Token took it as his cue to speak. "Actually that was why we wanted you all over. Kyle and I had spoken and we agreed it was a good idea to let you all know,"

"Know what?" Clyde spoke through a large bite of food but luckily had the decency to cover his mouth so as not to repulse anyone. 

"We aren't Matched," Kyle admitted, setting his glass on the table and taking a seat across from Jimmy and Clyde. "It's just a temporary setup since I didn't find an Alpha." It felt horrible saying it aloud. He kept his gaze on his glass, his fingers dancing in the moisture along the side. 

"You're not?" Jimmy questioned, his confusion expressing everyone's thoughts. Craig and Jimmy looked to their friend, seeing the African-American shrug pathetically. All of his friends knew that Token had long been infatuated with Kyle by the looks of pity in their eyes, they knew how stressful a situation this must be. 

Tweek took his plate and sat beside Kyle, moving to rest a comforting hand on the other's forearm. How awful... He couldn't even imagine being an Omega and feeling rejected like that. He had stressful nightmares of Craig leaving him for someone less prone to freakouts and those alone were heart-wrenching. To actually feel like no one wanted you in the first place... Tweek bit the inside of his lip to keep from saying anything that wasn't his place to. He knew Token cared about Kyle but it wouldn't mean anything of Tweek relayed the information. Token had to confess himself. 

Kyle slumped in his chair. He couldn't look over at Tweek, though he didn't push him away either. It was comforting to have another Omega in on his situation, knowing Tweek wouldn't judge him or out his secret shame. Still, Kyle was jealous. Tweek knew long before he presented that Craig cared about him. Kyle would have given anything to have real affection like that. But instead, he just seemed to push people away. 

Craig's brow furrowed as he eyed his fellow Alpha oddly. "But you were saying you were Matched. That he was your Mate."   
Token sighed. "Yeah...Look, it's a very sensitive issue and we want to make the best of this. We agreed to be public as a Matched couple was way better than people targeting Kyle for ridicule." 

"People like Cartman?" Craig pressed, his eyes still steeled on Token. 

"And now Stan," Kyle added softly. "I had planned on telling him too, but I never thought he would make a scene like that. Knowing Token and I are faking might tempt him to try something violent." Not that Stan was really interested in him. Kyle was sure it was just the whole Alpha mindset of once you think something is yours you need to claim it. "Our folks set it up that I would be here for the next two years unless something else happens. So it'd be easier to have people close that knew what was happening." 

"...And you're okay with all this?" Tweek spoke up, still focused on Kyle. "Won't it be harder when people find out you've been lying?" 

Kyle shrugged almost lifelessly. "Token's reputation will be fine." Tweek's eyes darted past Kyle's to Craig's, making his Alpha nod subtly. Craig would have to have a heart to heart with Token soon on how to be a proper Match. The black haired man nearly groaned. What a pain. 

"What can we do to h-help?" Jimmy spoke up. 

Kyle chanced to look to the journalist, hopeful. "You'll keep our secret?" 

Jimmy frowned. "I'm not one to muss up facts or hide the truth." He stated sternly, making Kyle shrink a little again. "But who knows? Y-you might just find you are com-...com-....good for each other," 

Clyde, catching on, grinned. "Yeah! I mean, you two could decide that you're perfect together! Like what happened at lunch today. Not like anyone will doubt you being together after that scene!" 

"And your scent," Craig stated bluntly, making both Kyle and Token blush. "Getting pretty well acquainted for only living together under a cover." 

Kyle groaned and slunk further down, covering his face. Fucking Craig and his brutal honesty. He didn't need to say it aloud like that! "It was just to mellow things out after what happened!" Kyle insisted. 

"Mellow out or hype them up? You both smell like you pounced on each other," 

Token smacked Craig in the arm, glaring. "You don't have to embarrass him like that! We appreciate you all supporting us, but what we do in private is still our business. Besides...it helps support the fact that we're together. Cartman already caught that we didn't scent each other this morning," 

"That was probably why Stan acted the way he did," Jimmy chimed. "If he already thought you two were Matched, makes sense he wouldn't try s-s-staking claim. No offense." Kyle said nothing, knowing full well that Jimmy didn't see Omegas as lesser. Jimmy never openly stated what his secondary gender was, but Kyle was pretty convinced he was a Beta since he was able to be so level-headed when interacting with either Alphas or Omegas. The comedian worked to polish off the rest of his food. "What is your plan with Stan anyway?" 

Kyle worried his bottom lip. He really had no idea. What Token said echoed, bouncing around among the million other erratic thoughts he had been having lately. What if Stan really did Mark him back in the cafeteria? Kyle was sure for years that Stan would have been an overly submissive Alpha that would easily cave, but the version of Stan he saw earlier didn't fit that description. That Stan was aggressive and full of fury, ready to fight and declare what he considered his own as off limits. And he considered Kyle to be a possession of his. The redhead shuddered, repulsed. "I don't know there's much of anything that can be done about him," Kyle admitted. "Actually...I don't...." He hesitated and glanced up at Token. He didn't want to say it aloud but tried to convey to Token that he didn't want to be anywhere near Stan. He was afraid of what the quarterback would do if he caught Kyle alone. If Stan really was intending to Mark him in public, then chances are he would go further if given the chance. 

Token thankfully caught on. "What really set Stan off was that Kyle told him he was planning to sit with us and not them. Which is too bad because now I think it's best Kyle just sit with us from now on if he's gunna act like that." 

"What a little bitch," Craig scoffed. "I knew Marsh was a prick but to throw a fit over that." He shrugged. "Yeah, I don't mind having Broflovski over with us. Give Tweek another Omega to fuss with," 

Clyde polished off his food, humming happily as peace was restored. As far as he was concerned, Token was biding his time to actually prove his love, Kyle would be an official member of their group, and Craig and Tweek would have someone to double date with. Easy. 

"If I'm hanging out with you, can you at least call me by my first name?" The only response Kyle received at that was a middle finger. 

oooo

By the time the guys left, the Chinese food was devoured completely, with even Kyle and Token helping themselves to a bit more. Token was relieved by the way things turned out. He knew he hadn't been let off the hook and that his friends would still harass him about not being upfront with Kyle, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Kyle was laughing and joking among the group as if he had been a part of their conversations for years. Token distantly wondered why Kyle hadn't just hung out with them from the beginning. 

He remembered what Kyle had brought up about not having any other friends to talk to aside from his small group. It still made the Alpha's chest constrict to think about. He recalled overhearing a few people claim that Kyle was a massive bitch that wasn't someone you wanted to hang out with. He bristled at the comments every time he heard them, but bit his tongue. He had no right jumping to Kyle's defense. He had been guilty of thinking the same thing before he took an interest in the redhead. It had taken a lot of watching Kyle before he realized how amazing a person the smaller male was.

Kyle had a temper, that much was well known. But as Token studied the other from afar, he learned a lot more. Kyle was quick with a comeback and had a spark in his eye whenever something caught his attention. He could change the air surrounding him to be either intimidating or welcoming depending on the situation, sometimes flying between the two so fast it felt like Token would get whiplash. And above being a friend or a student or a son, Kyle identified most with being a brother. Despite his secondary gender being seen as weak and submissive, Kyle made it clear that if he had to stand in front of a tank for Ike he would do it without question. Token knew even if he did by some miracle win Kyle's heart, he would always be second to Ike in the Omega's heart. He couldn't even say he was bothered by it since the relationship between the brothers was always endearing. 

The more he learned, the more he appreciated Kyle. He had been tempted to invite Kyle to be around his friends growing up, but before Kyle presented, he and Stan were on even ground. Token had no doubt that Kyle would choose Stan over him every time. Seeing Kyle glowing now, relaxed and happy, he wished that he had gotten the nerve to ask anyway. So much time lost... 

Kyle hadn't expected to feel so welcome among the group. It had been years since he actually just hung out with people without worrying about what was happening at home or what work he needed to get done. Even when he was with Stan or Kenny, they typically ranted about how things were at home, more concerned with their own lives. Kyle wasn't much better, always wanting someone to give advice when he was dealing with his mother or someone at school. But with these guys, while they did share stuff about their personal lives, it wasn't the same delivery of dread and hopelessness. Even Tweek could find a solution just voicing it aloud without becoming a mess. Kyle was actually worried he might go on one of his speeches and annoy everyone to the point where Token made him leave. He'd rather not have that happen now that he's been so lucky...

As it got a little later, Clyde had to speak up and state he was needed at home and it pressed the others to also leave. Kyle didn't want to think about how Token and he were earlier and how they might have the idea to leave only so the newly Matched pair could continue. How embarrassing! But the redhead found he couldn't stop thinking about it. He kept skimming his eyes over Token's form, excited and horrified that he was able to be that swept away just from them being a little close. 

He didn't even know what caused it. He read about how intense interactions between Alphas and Omegas can be, especially when it's a new relationship. Kyle knew from watching his peers and even some of the older people in town that hormones did lead to unplanned activity. It was a topic of debate among people if it affected consent or not. With his father being a lawyer, it was a frequent topic in their home and Kyle's mother pulled him aside many times assuring him that as an Alpha she could state with certainty that urges regardless of secondary gender could be controlled and to fight if he felt forced. 

But with what happened, he knew he was reacting whole-heartedly. He had wanted it so bad, almost begging to have more of it. If Clyde hadn't announced the group's arrival or if they canceled and hadn't shown up at all... Kyle's thoughts were muddled as he heard Token say goodbye to his friends by the entrance. Would he have snapped out of it and stopped? Would Token have stopped? 

I'm not going to Mark you. No...Kyle was sure Token would stop the moment Kyle said so. He was the one that detached from their embrace first upon hearing Clyde. The Omega wasn't sure if that was because Token didn't want to be seen with Kyle that way or if the African-American was really a gentleman. He wanted to believe it was the latter. 

Alone again, Token gulped as he moved back to the dining area, finding Kyle sitting quietly. He gave a nervous grin and sat close to the redhead, making sure to stay a couple of inches away. He was tempted to pull Kyle to him again, now knowing how easy it was but forced himself not to. "So...You wanted to discuss something once they left...?" 

"What?" Kyle almost facepalmed. "Oh! Yeah, my Heat." Great. So much for a distraction from indecent thoughts. All he wanted to do was climb in Token's lap again. He had felt so- No, Kyle! Bad! "Yeah, I didn't want to bring it up with our folks here. My mom would have pitched a fit and my dad would have lectured me..." He groaned. "Your parents seem more level headed, but I still think we should talk about it one on one." Token nodded to show he was listening. "I've given it a lot of thought. About my first shared Heat and... I don't want my first time to go like that," 

Token blinked, his brain short-circuiting. "Your first time?" 

Kyle's face went aflame, his eyes avoiding Token's. "Yes, my first time! I just...It's not that I didn't want to but I hadn't yet!" He sighed. "I know it seems lame...I get enough of that shit from the guys, okay?" 

"No! It's good! Doesn't bother me any. Um...So why hadn't you yet?" 

"Well being gay narrows down your options. Doesn't matter how progressive a place claims to be. And the people I know that do lean that way are usually in relationships or people I don't have much interest in..." He shrugged. "Honestly I was looking to see if there were any Betas that would be willing to...ya know...But the only one that seemed interested was Kenny." 

Token nudged Kyle, making those emerald eyes flicker up. "You should've asked me. I would've said yes in a heartbeat."   
"Yeah right," Kyle scoffed, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"I'm serious," Token pressed. "I know you won't believe me, but I've been into you for ages. If I knew you were looking for an Alpha I would have asked you myself." Kyle blushed but said nothing. Token couldn't be serious... "Unless you're telling me this so I don't try something. If that's the case, I'll respect that." Kyle noted the look of disappointment despite Token trying to mask it with an encouraging upturn of his lips. 

Kyle almost felt dizzy from all the heat rushing to his head, staining his features scarlet. "I figured you would want someone else," he forced out. "I mean you dated Wendy and Nicole...They're both beautiful and smart and...women," he said the last part pointedly, asking without really asking why Token was attracted to him, seeing as Kyle was a male.   
"I wasn't into them because they're women. I was interested because they're passionate. Same reason I like you," 

"What happened to 'I like girls'?" 

"You've dated girls too," 

"Fair enough," Kyle commented. "But your relationships actually lasted. Mine didn't." 

"Is that why you never tried to find an Alpha?" 

Kyle frowned. "It isn't like I wasn't looking or imagining," he muttered. This was a lot more embarrassing than he expected it to be. And he had thought it would be really bad before. "But yeah, for the most part. If you had my track record you wouldn't be fond of dating either." 

"So...who have you pictured?" 

"...What?" 

Token coughed, blushing and somehow looking even more handsome than he had a moment ago making Kyle's heart beat fast. "You said you pictured it. Who did you picture it with? I know it's not my business! You don't have to say-" 

"It's fine." Kyle huffed as his ability to be so flustered. "You're my Alpha now so I guess I should tell you so it doesn't fester into some weird jealousy thing." He gave Token a harsh look, pointing at the male to make his point clear. "For the record, it was all fantasy! Not anything I would act on! If I tell you, you have to promise you won't throw a fit!" 

Token chuckled. "I promise," 

Convinced Token was being honest, Kyle sighed. "Well, ya know I tried seeing Kenny that way but it didn't happen. Sometimes it'd be you," he averted his eyes as he admitted it, seeing Token grin out of the edge of his gaze. "But sometimes it was David. Usually, it was Christophe..." 

"Christophe?" Token couldn't remember anyone by that name. 

"Yeah. Remember the war on Canada? And that kid Gregory that Wendy had a crush on?" Token nodded. He vaguely recalled a blonde British kid. "The mercenary he recommended we use was Christophe. Mole... We thought he was dead-" He was dead but no point explaining that. "-and then I ran into him a couple of years ago and we've been in touch. He was a pretty cool guy." 

"Can't say I remember him. You guys still talk?" Token was a little jealous that this guy was more an object of Kyle's fantasies than he was, but there would be no point in being angry. He had Kyle, after all. 

"Not really. He's off the grid for work a lot. I considered reaching out to him though if you turned me down," 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, Christophe is an Alpha. So I was thinking to ask him to take me in his care if you didn't," Kyle had been a nervous wreck thinking about it. While Christophe was abrasive, he was sweet when he wanted to be. They spoke through text, letters, email... Kyle found it refreshing to talk about his life to Christophe about his life. When he mentioned being an Omega and dreading finding someone to deal with him once he was 18, Christophe had stated his opinion: "And what are you worried about? Pretty thing like you. If you're really that upset, then I can always take you in." Kyle already thought of Christophe as a walking wet dream between those muscles and that accent. Seeing those words on his phone...Well, he screenshot the conversation and often used Christophe as the focus of his desires. "You don't have to worry, though. Nothing actually happened between us." It wasn't entirely true. They had a few...interesting conversations but he wasn't going to tell Token any of that. Or about the pictures. Or the phone calls. 

...Kyle was beginning to wonder if he was a slut. Between that and his reaction while being scented, maybe he was easier than he thought he would be. 

Token hummed thoughtfully. He had certainly learned a lot. "So, you don't want to...have your first time under this arrangement," he wanted to be sure he understood before they pressed forward. 

"No! That's not realistic!" Kyle's hands waved dramatically before him. "Two years set up together? It's just I don't want my first time to be during my Heat," 

"...I don't think I follow," 

"Heats make an Omega a little...disoriented. I don't know how it is for Alphas in a rut, but Omegas act like they've been drugged. It makes the details of everything blur together. And I don't want something that's supposed to be intense to be warped further," 

Oh! "So you want..." The Alpha's mouth went dry. 

"If we decide to reach that point, I want it to be something I remember," Kyle clarified. He waited for Token to tease him about it. Kenny and Cartman already busted his balls over 'sounding like a chick' when it came to losing his virginity. But it was important to him. "I don't expect you to want to fuck me, but-" 

Token interrupted, pressing his lips to Kyle's cheek and making the redhead squeak. Grazing his lips across the soft flesh, feeling Kyle shiver as he teased the Omega's ear he spoke. His tone was low and full of lust, almost making Kyle pant. "Oh, I don't want to fuck you. I want to please you. Make love to you for hours until you're a puddle of desire~" He smirked, feeling Kyle move closer to him. "All you have to do is tell me when you're ready. Okay?" 

Kyle mewled, nodding. Holy hell when did Token become so hot?!


	8. Chapter 8

Token was grateful that they hadn't had any studying to do since after their talk he and Kyle were rather preoccupied. Token had proceeded to nuzzle against his Omega, scenting him and letting the redhead become fully aware just how interested the African-American was. He was also glad his folks were in a completely different part of the large home, not interrupting them at all. It sunk in better that this must have been what his parents foresaw when they had the setup done. 

It was amazingly liberating having Kyle fall back into the plush sofa, Token over him and pressing kisses into the freckeled skin. Those breathy moans and those fingers clawing into his clothes were something Token would keep with him the rest of his life. It was hard to not kiss those plump lips but the Alpha restrained himself. This was already more than he thought would have been possible. He didn't want to make the emerald-eyed male feel forced. 

Finally noting how dark it had gotten, they reluctantly parted, still moving close and brushing against one another. Kyle was delerious and happy, smiling in what he was sure a dopey fashion. It was satisfying to see Token's hair and attire mussed up from Kyle running his hands over the larger male. He could only imagine how wrecked he looked considering how he felt. Wrecked in a good way of course. The best way. 

"We should rest," Token suggested softly, his foreheard resting against Kyle's, the two drowning in the other's gaze as they stood in the hall between their rooms. 

Kyle worried his bottom lip. He really didn't want to lose this feeling. "I guess we should," he relented, fighting the urge to pout. He wanted to beg to sleep in Token's room, but it was too soon for anything like that. "Thank you again for everything you did today."

"Tomorrow will be better," Token promised. 

Kyle nodded. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" 

"For a few hours. I'll be able to drop you off before I leave,"

"Actually...I was thinking of taking up your mom's offer. Do you think she'd be okay with that?" 

Token blinked. "You wanna go shopping with my mom?" 

"I'm going to have to get along with your parents. And if she already wanted to..." 

"I'll let her know," Token assurred. "She'll be happy to hear it." He knew Kyle was very family oriented and he knew the Omega would feel much more comfortable in the home if he actually felt like he was part of Token's family. Token would have to make sure that he set some time up to get to know Kyle's family better. Token was well aware that if he couldn't get on Ike's good side there was a good chance Kyle wouldn't stay with him regardless of the circumstances. He pressed another kiss to the corner of Kyle's mouth, delighting in the shiver he felt run through the redhead. He still wanted so badly to taste Kyle fully but resisted. "Goodnight, Kyle," 

"Goodnight." Kyle hummed happily as he shut his bedroom door, distantly hearing the same across the hall. He rolled his eyes at himself, unable to wipe that smile away. He glanced around the room, hardly able to believe how things progressed. Just the night before he felt like a stanger and now here he was, covered in Token's scent with the Alpha's words echoing in his ears. He removed his overshirt, only in the tank now since it was warm enough. He settled onto the bed, checking his phone and seeing messages from quite a few people: Ike, his parents, Kenny...Stan... He went into his conversations, beginning to read them.

_Ike: Hey what happened? I heard Stan attacked you. Are you alright?_

_Mom: Kyle, your brother told me something happened at school. Are you alright? Call me tonight, okay? xoxo_

Kyle glanced to the time. It was getting late, but it was still early enough to call his mom before she worried more. He saw a few missed calls from her, Dad, and Ike and grimaced. He placed the call on speaker phone so he could continue checking his messages while it rang.   
"Kyle?" His mother was too much sometimes, but her voice was a comfort. 

"Hey, Mom. Sorry. My cell was charging and I just saw your messages," 

"Kyle, what happened? Are you okay?" 

"Everything is good, Mom. Um...Yeah, Stan caused a scene at lunch. He didn't like seeing me with Token and...Token was there. He stopped him." He wasn't sure if he should tell her Token thought Stan would Mark him. He absent-mindedly read his texts. 

_Kenny: Hey, don't answer Stan's calls or texts. He's still acting off._

Well that was comforting. 

"Stopped him from what? What happened?" 

"He tried grabbing me," Kyle replied, hating making his mother worry but knowing she would stomp over and demand answers from Stan himself if Kyle didn't say anything. "He said he deserved to be my Alpha and said I should tell you to get me away from Token." He felt heat gather behind his eyes at the memory of Stan's crazed face. "It wasn't the Stan I knew, Mom. He almost used his Voice on me." 

"Oh, honey," If she was there, Kyle knew she'd be holding him close, running her hands through his hair. He suddenly felt homesick. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" 

"No. Token pushed him back before he could. He had me leave the school with him so I wasn't near Stan anymore. He bought some Chinese food and his friends came over to hang out." He smiled. "He was really wonderful, Mom. He kept his cool and made sure I was okay. You would've been proud of him. I just froze," 

"Honey, I know Stan is your friend, but...maybe it would be best to not be around him for a while," 

"Yeah...I'll be around Token and his friends until Stan gets it together." If he did. Kyle had his doubts. 

Still, his mother gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear it. We really miss you here. I think Ike misses you more than he's saying. So stubborn!"

Kyle snorted. "Yeah, I'll have to text him and let him know everything is okay. He messaged me earlier." While he had the thought, he quickly typed a message to his brother: _Sorry for the late response. Everything is good. I'll make sure to visit soon._ "Anyway, I should get some rest. Token's mom insisted on shopping for bonding time and I was going to see if she wanted to do it tomorrow." 

"Oh, honey! That's great! So you're settling in alright?" 

"Yeah, it's been nicer than I expected. Token's been great. I'll be sure to bring him over so you can get to know him better," 

"I would love that. Do you think you'll be staying with him after...?" 

Kyle blushed. "I don't know...I think I might. Um, Mom, I gotta get to sleep, okay? I love you." 

"I love you, too. Goodnight!" 

Kyle shook his head, glad his mother didn't call out him being embarrassed as he finally clicked on Stan's message. 

_Stan- I'm so sorry about freaking out. You know I'm not really like that. Just tell your folks you need to be with me so we can get through this._

Kenny was right. He was still off. Kyle took his blonde friend's advice and didn't bother replying before setting his cell down. He flopped back on the bed, tense and uneasy. He wouldn't be able to sleep if this kept up. He crawled over to the end of the large bed where he rested his overshirt, smelling at the collar to chase traces of Token's scent to calm himself down, frustrated there were only small hints of the musk. 

Token finished washing his face, patting himself dry. He had removed his shirt and changed only into some shorts. He traced his fingers over his collarbone, the phantom feeling of Kyle's curls causing a rush of excitement. 

He almost settled into bed when there was a timid knock at the door. "Yeah?" He replied, a little surprised to see Kyle hesitantly step inside the room, pillow in hand. Seeing the exposed skin on his partner, he quickly licked his lips. "What's up?" Play it cool, Token. 

"This is stupid but..." Kyle lifted the pillow, blushing lightly. "Can I maybe trade you pillows?" His voice was shy and Token couldn't help but smile at how cute the other male was. 

"Is it uncomfortable?" It didn't matter to him much. He was already grabbing a pillow from his bed and walking over to Kyle, handing it over for the exchange. 

Kyle's eyes kept running over Token's frame, almost squirming at the appealing view. His Alpha was so handsome... He quickly traded the pillows, clutching the one Token gave him to his chest. "Actually I figured it would help me sleep having your scent there," he explained, resisting burying his face in the fabric. 

To his relief, rather than laughing at him for being needy, Token grinned. He looked pretty proud. "Well, that's a good thing. In case we ever sleep in the same bed," Token winked playfully, making Kyle smile.   
"Might be an issue in gym," the redhead jested. "Goodnight!" He rushed back to his room, leaving Token alone, bringing Kyle's former pillow to his face and inhaling it deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle had slept better than he had in years. He dreamed of a deep voice and gentle touches before waking up still surrounded by the feeling of his Alpha. He smiled deamily, nuzzling into the pillow. Normally he'd be upset to wake up before his alarm, especially ten minutes before it, but now he could enjoy simply basking in this feeling. He wasn't sure what to call it exactly. Peace? Ease? Relaxation? ...Love? 

His head swam with what Token had told him the night before. About always caring for him and being interested in him. If it was anyone else, it would be impossible to believe it wasn't a joke. But with Token, the male had never been one to trick people, no matter what there could be to gain. He sighed, taking another breath full of that musk he couldn't place. Expensive colonge, hair product, but also something like the deep woods in the middle of summer. Something like stability and adventure all intermingled. Safe and solid. 

Lost in thought, he noticed a blinking light and glanced over to his phone. He reached over, squinting at the brightness. 

_Stan- You're coming to school today right? Let's talk._

_Stan- Not with Token. He'll cause a fight._

_Stan- I know you read my message earlier. Why won't you respond?_

_Stan- Did Token take your phone?!_

_Stan- Kyle, answer!_

_Stan- You deserve better than him, Kyle_

_Stan- I've always cared about you. Please. Let's talk._

Kyle's eyes narrowed. Seriously? Stan was blaming Token for the fight?! He almost called the fucker to scream at him, early in the morning or not. But stopped just short of hitting the icon. Kenny had told him to not bother and the blonde had always been the more level headed of their group when it came to people. He would follow Kenny's advice. 

He huffed, slamming his cell down. What an ass. The Omega inside of him was hissing and biting, clawing from inside to fight for his Alpha's honor. He rest a hand on his chest as if that would ease it. Just a few texts riled him up so much... He wondered how Token had felt seeing Stan's behavior yesterday. Was his inner Alpha ready for a fight? How did he manage to hold it back? 

He sat up and stretched, moving to get ready. He went into the bathroom, doing his normal routine. As he washed his face, he paused, noting the small marks along his neck and collarbone. He ran the pads of his fingertips over the marks, shivering. He bit his lower lip, excited. Token had kept his promise not to Mark him, but it seemed the Alpha couldn't control himself completely. When he went to his bag, pulling out his clothes, he tried to think of what would be best to hid the marks. 

His phone vibrated. Groaning, he stepped over, finding what he dreaded. Another message from Stan. 

_Stan- Good morning, beautiful. Looking forward to seeing you today._

That pompous ass! 

Kyle stomped back over to his bag, dumping every article of clothing out on the bed and looking to find something that screamed more Token to make it clear to his ex best friend that the Omega was officially the African-American's. 

He settled on a pair of black jeans and another sweater that was cut to expose his neck and shoulders, leaving all the marks visible, this time a lavender color. He clipped his hair back again, pleased with the outfit before he left his room and finding Token in the kitchen. 

He smiled in greeting. "Good morning. Is there any orange juice in the fridge?" 

Token turned from making toast, eyes devouring he redhead and zeroing his gaze in on the marks littering the Omega. "Yeah, of course," he replied, smiling. "How do you like your toast?" 

"No avacado," Kyle commented, grabbing a glass. He quickly moved to place a soft kiss to Token's now clothed shoulder, causing the Alpha to jolt before getting the jug of orange juice. "Do you want some?" 

"Sure," Token cleared his throat. Kyle certainly was affectionate. Not that he was complaining! He finished spreading strawberry jam on the toast, giving one of the plates to Kyle before biting into his own. He took the juice with a small 'thank you.' "You look beautiful," he complimented. His eyes landed on the marks again. "Looks like I got a little carried away..." 

"I don't mind," Kyle assured, his tone casual as he dug into his own breakfast. "Stan blew up my phone and I figure if these don't drop a hint then nothing will." 

Token scowled. "He was bothering you?" Token wasn't violent, but that boy was getting on his last nerve. 

"I didn't respond to any of it. Kenny gave me a heads up that he's still acting like a psycho." 

Token relaxed a little. "Look, I'm not trying to make you do anything but...maybe you should block his number." 

"Block it? You don't think he'll eventually realize he needs to go for someone else?" 

"I don't think he needs to go after anyone if that's the way he's going to do it," Token fought back a growl of distaste. "You don't have to, of course. I won't insist on anything like that unless it gets to be an issue." 

Kyle hummed in thought. It was a fair enough request. "...Alright. If it gets worse, I'll let you know. If you still think I should block him then I will." He finished off his toast. "If some Omega was harrassing you I'd probably want that. Actually, I almost freaked out on him. He blames you for the fight." He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the conversation, handing it to Token. 

The Alpha hesitated before taking the device. He knew it was a big show of trust for Kyle to be doing this. Not because he was letting Token have access to something of his, but because the redhead had always been proud and wanted to handle things on his own. The fact that he was entrusting Token to be involved in what was happening was encouraging. 

Reading over the messages, the larger male could see why the other wanted him in the loop. Stan was losing his mind. He gave the phone back, fuming. He tried to repress the scent of anger but Kyle picked up on it. "I know. I was pissed, too. I don't know what the fuck he's thinking blaming you. You didn't do anything wrong!" 

"I'm glad you have people like Kenny looking out for you," 

"And an Alpha like you," Kyle praised, moving to cuddle up against the larger male. Token sighed happily, immediately scenting the exposed skin before him. Kyle shivered, returning the gesture. "I'm very lucky you were there. That you're still here," 

"Of course I'm still here. I can't believe you still are, though. I kinda figured you'd want your best friend over me," 

"Please! He'd be a sucky ass partner! I can tell you as someone who had to listen to him bitch about sex with Wendy being tiring that he's a lousy lay and doesn't know fuck about actual partnership. He just wants to be in charge of everything no matter how bad of judgment he has. Just like his loser ass dad," 

Token snickered. "Wow, tell me how you really feel," he teased. He ran his lips over Kyle's pulse, feeling it race from both anger and excitement and found it intoxicating. "What about me?" 

Kyle's eyes fluttered and he craned his neck for Token. "Mmm I think you're smooth as hell. And I've heard Nicole say some flattering stuff..."  
"Oh?" Token pulled back, a brow quirked. "Like what?" 

"Hm? Oh, we should get to class!" Kyle gulped the rest of his juice before rinsing off his dishes. 

Token pouted. "Hey, that's not fair! What did you overhear? Was it good stuff?" 

"Can't hear you!" Kyle teased, running to his room to grab his bag. "Come on, we need to see what class work we missed yesterday!" 

Token rolled his eyes. This guy. He finished off his own breakfast, following Kyle to the garage. Well, he had time to get his answers anyway 


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived, it was early, giving them both a chance to head to the classes they hadn't made it to the day prior. Lucky since they only took a half day there wasn't much of anything. Math had a study sheet for an upcoming test, but the most eventful part was the odd looks they got when the staff noticed the love bites on Kyle. To the smaller male's credit, he refused to call attention to the knowing gazes. When the teachers would look to Token for answers, the African-American simply gave a sheepish smile and shrug. They were living together and public as a Matched pair. What did people expect?

When Craig and Tweek showed up for class, Craig had taken one look at Kyle and snorted before dragging Tweek closer. "You call those hickeys? Honey, show him-" 

"AHH! CRAIG?!" 

"Just for a moment-"

"NO!" 

When Kyle and Token went to their first class, Cartman was once again one of the first people there. The brunette's eyes zeroed in on the exposed skin and Kyle stiffened as he passed Cartman's desk, sure he would say something. When he took his seat in the back with Token, he saw Cartman still but hadn't turned around to harass them. Surprisingly enough, he simply went back to flipping through his binder for his notes. Kyle almost swore he heard Cartman mutter something under his breath but was so relieved to avoid a fight he didn't bother to find out what the other said. 

When they got to lunch, Craig and Tweek were waiting for them so they could all stand in line together. Kyle knew it was some effort to discourage Stan from causing a scene again even though no one said so aloud. He caught a glimpse of his ex-best friend as he chatted among his new friends, quickly looking away at the hate pouring off Stan in waves. It was still so frightening to see Stan glare at Token that way. He had never been anything more than an animal-loving pushover when they were kids. Kyle was uncertain about how to take this change. 

Luckily the idea of safety in numbers worked. Stan kept glaring at their table, but every time Kyle was even a little uneasy about it, he would be pulled back into the conversation by Clyde or Tweek, Token would reach over and squeeze his hand, or Jimmy would break the tension with a joke. 

Token made a mental note to do something nice for his friends to thank them. He knew it was an awkward request to have them distract Kyle from being intimidated and they didn't bother questioning it or complaining. They treated Kyle like he had been a member of their group for years. It put him at ease knowing he had friends that would have Kyle's back. There would be times when he'd be at work or running errands and he didn't want Kyle in a constant state of fear of what Stan might pull. 

As the end of the day approached, Token could see Kyle become uneasy again. "Nervous?" 

The redhead forced a small smile. "A little. I've never been one-on-one with your parents before. You sure she doesn't mind me hanging out with her?" 

Token smiled. When he texted his mother that morning, she had replied immediately with clear enthusiasm. Understandable since his parents had given the two their space since Kyle showed up and had yet to know how things were going between them. "Trust me, she'll love you. I'm sure she'll spoil you mercilessly,"

Kyle groaned. "Don't say that! I don't want her thinking she has to buy me a ton of stuff to get me to like her!" He sighed, watching all the kids leaving. "What time do you have to be at work?" 

Token rolled his eyes. "It's City Hall. Run by a super progressive mayor. I'm sure she'll be fine with a newly Matched gay Alpha showing up a little late for his shift." 

"I just don't want people thinking I'm a bad influence on you," 

Token frowned. There it was again: Kyle was devaluing himself. A question that had nagged Token finally rolled out. "Why is it that you kept hanging out with those guys? You clearly weren't happy," 

Kyle froze at the blatant confrontation. He didn't detect any malice in the larger male's voice, but it was still disarming. They were seated in Token's care, windows rolled down and seats reclined as they waited for Token's mother to pick Kyle up. Kyle had insisted it was fine to wait on his own so Token didn't have to go out of his way and his mother wouldn't have to go all the way back to the house, but Token insisted on keeping him company. The Omega hadn't expected this question. His eyes darted about, searching for an answer and coming up blank. "I don't know what you mean. They're my friends," 

"Look, Kenny I get. He's a nice guy when you get past his addictive personality and obsession with sex. But Stan never stood up for you and Cartman treats you like garbage," 

"Token, no one else wanted to hang out with me. I was the buzzkill, remember? I was the one giving speeches and ruining everyone's fun. Even Ike avoided me most of the time. Especially the way Dad was when I was younger," 

"What do you mean?" 

"It was during the trolling on the school message board. I was trying to find Skanthunt and felt guilty just for being a guy. When I tried talking to my dad about it, he said I just needed to relax and stop being a pussy," 

"Your dad said that to you?!" Token was mortified. Kyle's father seemed so protective when they had all been at Token's house. 

"He let up on that talk when I presented," Kyle dismissed. "He said it made sense why I acted the way I did." 

Token was appalled. Gerald Broflovski, the advocate of Omega rights, had no damn idea how to actually treat his Omega son. He was floored! He grit his teeth to hold back the urge to shout. Kyle was just accepting it! No wonder he was so timid when he first came to the Black's home! "Kyle-"

"Oh, there she is!" Kyle gathered his bag, stepping out with a smile. "Have fun at work! I'll let you know how it goes." He waved, leaving Token to watch the Omega disappear in his mother's car. 

Token sighed. He would have to talk to Kyle about that.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle really didn't know much about Token's mother Linda save for that she was a chemist researcher, she volunteered for local charities and worked with his own mother for PTA functions. He had probably only really spoken to her a handful of times as he was growing up, but he never had a bad impression of her. She was one of the few parents that really didn't want to invade a child's space unless she was concerned they were being reckless or self-destructive. Which Kyle appreciated a lot. It also helped that she was an Omega, even if she was a woman and higher on the food chain than he was. His own folks were pretty supportive, but with his mother being an Alpha and his father a Beta, Kyle really couldn't help but feel like they just didn't get it. When they were looking at possible temporary Alphas, all his parent's really were concerned about was who they viewed as a trouble-maker, who had parents they got along with, who was well off. Kyle had begged them to consider a Beta, but they wouldn't have it. 

Now, sitting across from Linda, coffee between them, he wasn't sure what to say. When she picked him up, it was awkward, but not completely uncomfortable. She had a vibe about her that just radiated kindness. She smiled while Kyle cowered on his side of the small booth. "So, Kyle...How are you liking it so far? You know we can set up a day to get more of your things and bring them to the house. You'll be there for a while so we want you to feel at home," 

Kyle gave a small smile. "I don't think I could clear out my room at home completely. Having a lot of my stuff there keeps things at least a little normal for Ike." She nodded in understanding. "I'll probably get more clothes and books and stuff. I don't want to have a ton of stuff to move back out..." He deflated, avoiding eye contact and making small tears in a napkin. 

Linda's brow scrunched together. "Move out? You want to leave already?" Sirens went off in her head. She knew her son was interested in Kyle. His reaction when they told him about Kyle moving in made it obvious enough. She had been amused watching Token rush around the house gathering books and making sure they had kosher food options. She had never seen him put that much effort into impressing someone! "Did something happen between you two?" Her gaze lowered slightly to wear she could faintly see marks on Kyle's neck and collarbone, even with him wearing his curly hair down and in the t-shirt she was almost positive he hadn't left the house in. 

"No!" Kyle quickly jumped to keep Token from trouble. "He's been great! Really!" ...It's just that was the problem. Token was an amazing Alpha. He was sweet, considerate, intelligent, attractive...and way out of Kyle's league. He sighed. "It's just that he could do so much better than some fake relationship." 

"Fake? Token told us you two came out as Matched," 

"We did," Kyle winced. "I...didn't want to be mocked for being a pathetic Omega. One that had to pay for an Alpha's care," 

"We didn't take any money to take you in, hun," 

"I know, but..." He fought to find the words for his frustration. "You know what it's like. Seeing everyone know where they fit in and being able to be in a relationship and know there's a mutual respect there." Linda frowned at the desperate tone Kyle used but listened closely. "I've messed up every time I try to be close to someone. I wind up being used or manipulated or shoved to the side. Even people that I thought were on the same level as me, I found myself being treated like dirt. So..." He gnawed at his lower lip to stop himself from talking. When he spoke again, his tone was weak and devoid of hope. "Token is already way above me." 

Linda's eyes softened. She knew Token was given a better start with her and her husband both working, but she never considered Kyle's family lower. The Cartman's or the McKormick's, sure, but not the Broflovski's. Linda was well aware that if Sheila wasn't more interested in raising the boys that she would have been out working. "Oh, honey, I promise you that we don't see you that way. I know for a fact Token doesn't." When those big green eyes peered up at her, she offered a smile. "You should have seen how excited he was to have you there. We hadn't seen him like that since he was little." 

Kyle was quiet, his mind running a mile a minute. Token had mentioned being interested in him for some time. But being into someone and actually being able to be in a relationship with him was two different things. A part of him just wanted to relax and make the most of the experience. Maybe he could keep Token's attention, they could be Matched for real, and they could be together. 

But a larger part of him told him he was stupid for thinking it was even a possibility. He kept thinking about how Token had dated these beautiful, smart and engaging people and he just knew he wasn't like that. He was a straight A student, but he was always tricked by people like Cartman so how smart could he be? Kyle even annoyed the people meant to be his family and closest friends. How could he expect Token to put up with him? 

With Christophe it was more believable. He was sweet and romantic at times, but for the most part he was blunt and to the point, no matter whose feelings he might hurt. Kyle didn't have to worry about impressing him because Christophe made his own faults clear. The mercenary was well aware he was rude, he smoked too much, he had dirt under his nails all the time, he was scarred all over... It made Kyle feel better about his own faults in a way. So he cherished all the little imperfections he found in Christophe. 

But Token? Token didn't have any scars, which made Kyle self conscious about his own. Especially his kidney scars. Token didn't have blemishes, so Kyle wanted to hide his freckles, thinking they might look ugly to the Alpha. Token was toned and solid muscle, making Kyle feel weak in comparison. Which was nice when they were....close but afterwards he still felt gangly and unattractive. And then there were the parents. Token's were so sweet and understanding. His own...he loved them but they were very loud and pretentious at times. Why would Token even want to be stuck with someone like him?

Linda began to worry. She knew she couldn't convince Kyle on her own that he had worth. But the way Token lit up seeing Kyle... She needed to try and help her son. if they decided to go their different ways after the arrangement, Linda wouldn't fight it, but she knew there was something there. Kyle wouldn't be so upset if he wasn't at least attracted to her son, right? "Hey, I know. You're looking into getting a part time job, right? Why don't you help me at the lab? You know, be an assistant." 

Kyle perked up hearing that. He hesitated before replying. "I don't want to get the job just because of how things are now..." He did have some self-respect. 

"Why don't I bring you in with me on Saturday when you're out of school. I'll take you around and see how you do. Okay?" 

Kyle nodded, feeling a little less like a burden. It would be nice to at least be able to save up for when Token decided to get out of the arrangement. "Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

When Token made it to work, he had a hard time concentrating. He had been spoiled being in Kyle's company and now wasn't sure what to do with himself. He kept taping his pen against the desk and getting dirty looks from Johnson across the room. 

"Do you mind?" Johnson finally groaned, scowling. 

Token gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. My Mate is spending time with my mom for the first time and I'm a little on edge," 

As if she had a damn chip implanted in her skull, the Mayor emerged from her office, a gleam in her eyes. "Did I hear right? Your Mate?"

"Yes, ma'am," 

She beamed, clapping her hands together as she approached Token's dinky desk, shaking his hand hard enough to shake him. "Oh, wonderful! Congratulations! How are things going between you two? Anyone I know?" 

"Thank you, ma'am. It's Kyle Broflovski. Things have been going really well, but we're still new to the whole thing-"

"Kyle Broflovski! What a brilliant young man! I'm sure you two will be happy together!" Her face suddenly paled. "Oh...but we can't have you stuck out here like some secretary for when he visits you at work. You need an office!" 

"That's not really necessary-"

"Nonsense! We'll clear out the one by the conference room. it's only being used to store old boxes of papers. We want to be supportive of our young gay couples!" She leaned closer, nudging him with her elbow playfully. "And to give a little privacy for those visits, right?" 

Token blushed darkly. "Ma'am, I would never engage in such things at work!" 

"No, of course not," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. Her tone was clear she didn't buy it, but she didn't press on the issue further. "Johnson, get someone on moving things out of that office and condensing the paperwork down. There must be some of that junk we can get rid of," 

"Yes, Mayor," When she disappeared back into her office, happy with her decision, Johnson snickered. "You know she'll expect you to bring him in all the time now,"   
"Probably," Token relented. "But I think Kyle wanted to find a job, too. I don't know if our schedules would allow it but a couple of times wouldn't be so bad." He worried his bottom lip. "Actually I was wondering if I should try going for full time either here or somewhere else," 

"Full time? While you're in school?" 

"I need to be able to provide at least something for a future with him. I don't want him to be stuck working at a job he hates just for the pay. I want to give him a good life,"   
"Ah. Gunna try and get a few little ones?" 

Token paused. "I don't know...I haven't given it much thought. I'm really more concerned with us right now. Having kids down the road is really something we'll talk about once we have our own place." In truth, Token had given it a little bit of thought. He had long wondered if Kyle was one of those male Omegas that could bear a child or if Kyle even wanted children. Kyle certainly had the protective instincts of a parent. Token assumed if anything Kyle would want to adopt. 

"Well if you didn't work here, where would you work?" 

"I dunno... I wanna be somewhere where I can help. I don't really do much here." He wanted to be able to help Omegas like Kyle. While Token was a little grateful about the way things worked out, he couldn't shake how Kyle looked when he first arrived at the house. The redhead had been devoid of hope and on the brink of collapse. Then their talk today... Token knew things were bad for Omegas, but it really sank in how many of them must just be broken-hearted at feeling like they're losing their freedom.  
His father always told him if you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem. And after this afternoon, Token was certain Gerald Broflovski was doing more harm than good if he treated all Omegas like he did his own son. 

More than anything, though, he wanted to prove to Kyle that they could be great together. That Token would never see him as lesser and would do anything for the redhead. Token swallowed the lump in his throat. How did you prove your love to someone that didn't seem to love themselves?


	13. Chapter 13

When Token got back to the house and pulled into the garage, he was happy to see his mother's car there. He quickly rushed inside, looking for Kyle. When he heard the clang of dishware, he beelined to the kitchen, finding Kyle changed into sleepwear with an apron adorned over it, his hair tied back in a brown scrunchie. He was currently mixing something on the counter and had yet to notice Token coming in. 

Token just relaxed against the entryway, watching. He had no intention of making Kyle a housewife that only cooked and cleaned for him. He wanted to give the Omega the life he desired and not the one expected of him by society. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy seeing Kyle in the kitchen made for them, barefoot and clearly more comfortable finding everything. Token couldn't help but notice how after mixing, he quickly wiped up any mess. In fact, Kyle finally noticed Token as he turned to throw the paper towel away, jumping almost a foot. 

Token chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

Kyle tossed the used paper towel away before washing his hands. "It's all good. Just didn't notice you there. How was work?" 

"The Mayor is a loon. Like always. How was hanging out with Mom? Did you two get along?" 

Kyle nodded, striding back over to the stove and checking the timer. "Yeah. We went for coffee and she insisted on getting me some clothes. She wants to take me for an interview Saturday at her work and wanted me to have some formal stuff to choose from," 

"I didn't know you wanted to get into research," 

"I don't, really. But I am good with computers and it'll only be part time to start with if I do take the job." Noting the timer about to go off, he turned to Token. "Um...So I cooked tonight. Nothing too big, but it'll be done soon if you wanna change or shower or whatever," 

"Yeah, I should clean up..." He smelled like ink and paperwork. Not exactly sexy when compared to the mint and rosemary smell coming from Kyle. "I'll be quick," he promised. After all, he would finally get to try Kyle's cooking! 

He rushed to wash up. He normally took quick showers, but he really tried to speed up as much as he could without slipping and splitting his head open. Once he was cleaned up and dry, he touched up his hair and sprayed on colonge. When he changed he went with some black pants and a short sleeve button up that he purposely left open to give a teasing view of his chest. He knew from when they were close, scenting, that Kyle would often run his hands over Token's chest. They were shy gestures, but they thrilled Token all the same. He would respect if Kyle didn't want to take that next step yet, but to have some contact would be exciting. 

He found Kyle setting up a couple of tv trays when he came back in, Kyle out of the apron and the tv playing. He snuck closer, nuzzling Kyle's neck and making the redhead squeak. "You look beautiful. Have I told you that?" 

Kyle blushed, shivering at Token's touch. He couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. "This morning...I'm only in pjs, Token." Still, he turned in Token's grasp to cuddle up to the Alpha, intoxicated by the smell of the African-American fresh from the shower. He went to place a hand on Token's chest and jumped, pulling back with wide eyes. His features darkened. Token was...not shirtless, but still exposed! He averted his gaze, missing Token's mischievious smile.   
"You didn't have to cook, you know. If you didn't want to," 

"No, I don't mind," Kyle insisted. "Our parents would be out a lot when Ike got older so I cooked a lot for the two of us. Found a lot of my recipes online. Pintrest..." His eyes kept darting back to Token's chest, feeling filthy for the thoughts he had running through his mind. He had the sudden urge to run his tongue over those pecs and- No, Kyle, stop it! "Um, let's eat!" 

The meal consisted of meatloaf, mash potatoes, green beans, and breadsticks. Normally Token wasn't crazy about meatloaf since when people typically made it, it wound up being bland and greasy. He wasn't sure where Kyle got his recipe, but it wasn't like that at all. He was in bliss, making a mental note that it would have to be one hell of a ring he used to propose as he got seconds on everything. Good looks, smarts, and he was an amazing cook? How was it that Kyle hadn't been Matched yet? Distantly he wondered that since Stan and Kyle were so close if the redhead had cooked for the quarterback from time to time. He wasn't thrilled he wasn't the first Alpha to sample the Omega's culinary skill, but it would further explain why Stan was so determined to be Matched to Kyle. From what Token overheard from Wendy, Stan was really useless when it came to anything domestic. Token just figured it was largely due to the fact that Mr. Marsh was so weird when cooking and his mother had a system doing it on her own. 

When they finished, Token insisted on cleaning up, seeing as Kyle cooked everything. After some convincing, they compromised with Token washing what few dishes were dirtied and Kyle putting the leftovers away. Afterward, they plopped back on the couch, finishing up their literature and math assignments with the tv going in the background. It had been nice, sitting close and being together. Token smiled to himself, picturing them spending every evening like this. They could even live together during college, staying up late as they helped each other study. Actually... "Hey, have you thought about what you want to do after high school?" 

Kyle tucked his worksheets back in the folder in his notebook. "Sort of. My parents always wanted me to get into law so they had me start planning and saving for college in middle school," 

"You want to be a lawyer?" Token put his books away in his backpack beside the couch before folding the tv tray he was using down, placing it back on the rack. 

Kyle put his own things away and shrugged. "No, not really. I wanna help people, but my dad always just talked about how much money I could make as a lawyer. He kept going on and on about how I could take over his firm and I could represent Omegas and all this other crap. My mom doesn't care, but she thinks if I don't become a lawyer I should be a doctor." He flopped back on the couch, now frowning at the tv as if that had been the thing nagging him for years. 

Token sat close beside him, watching the redhead closely. "What about you? What do you want to be?" 

"It's stupid," Kyle claimed, shaking his head. 

Token quirked a brow. Was Kyle embarrassed to say what he wanted to do? He couldn't think of a single thing the redhead wouldn't be capable of doing, regardless of what field it was. Kyle was stubborn enough to make any career work. "Okay...Well, what about after college? You don't seem like the type to move back to South Park after it's all over,"   
"No way. I want to move far away. Maybe someplace in Europe. I would love to work in London, even if I couldn't live there," 

"London? Why?" 

"The job I want," Kyle said it casually, refusing to make eye contact with Token for fear of cracking and let slip what he wanted to do. He kept it secret from people for a reason: he knew he'd be made fun of for it. And even if that was what he really wanted to do, it didn't mean he would do well enough to be able to live off of it. He didn't even tell Christophe, letting the mercenary believe that he simply didn't have a plan. Christophe had recommended that Kyle get serious about hacking, using those skills to make a good living. But Kyle wasn't sure that was a good idea. Not only because it was illegal, but because if he did one wrong thing, people could get hurt. He just wanted to try and make the world a little better; a little more bearable. 

The Alpha couldn't help but be curious. Something Kyle would be embarrassed to talk about...that he could do in London... That didn't really narrow it down. London was full of charity organizations, historical restorations, tourism, theatre... He was at a loss. Kyle likely wouldn't tell him what it was until the redhead was convinced Token would stay with him. Fair enough. All Token had to do was start looking seriously at schools and homes near London. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't really decided anything. I know I don't want to stay at City Hall. Or any government job. I thought it would useful to fight from the inside, but all the paperwork and he-said/she-said, nothing actually seems to make any progress," 

"Our mayor is pretty well known for being impulsive and changing her mind a lot," 

"Exactly! And I've had to sit in on conference calls more times than I can bear. Those are the worst! I just sit there taking notes and trying not to fall asleep," 

"That's how I felt going to work with my dad. He does some good cases, but as much as weird stuff happens in South Park, all the cases he does are pretty much the same. Lots of money laundering and drug use." Kyle relaxed beside Token, finally facing him as they continued to rant about the dullness of the American system and how flawed the law was. It was so nice to finally have someone that knew what he was talking about! His friends watched sensationalized news coverage and read false articles but that was it. Token actually lived it and so was on the same wavelength that Kyle was. It was so refreshing! 

When they finally noticed how dark the room was becoming, they decided to call it a night and went to their separate rooms. Kyle's heart was lighter as he buried his face in the pillow still saturated in Token's musk.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week remained rather uneventful. Kyle had asked for a Token's work schedule so he was able to try and find a shift where they could ride together until Kyle got transportation of his own the days the redhead went in and Linda didn't. Since his Heat would be approaching, he also asked to put the days in Token's phone so the Alpha was prepared. Kyle still wasn't certain about sharing a Heat so soon, but as his next one was in the next few days, it needed to be planned for. 

Token had gone to work today but as it was approaching evening, Kyle figured he should think of getting something for dinner. Evidently Token only worked Tuesdays to Fridays after classes were out since it was part-time and he would typically stay after to finish whatever task he was doing. Kyle spent the time preparing for tomorrow since he would be leaving with Linda early for his interview at seven in the morning. He went through the clothes she insisted on getting him. He opted for a cream-colored turtleneck to hide his marks, the long and slimming cut emphasizing his frame nicely and teasing one to trace their gaze over his ass shown off in forest green dress pants with his ankle boots. He clipped his hair back and inspected himself in the full-length mirror, debating on the look. Satisfied, he set the outfit aside on one of the many built-in shelves he had yet to fill and changed into his night clothes. He opted to keep as much skin exposed as he could, going for light blue shorts and a white tank top. He knew Token loved to see the Omega exposed and relaxed in the home and he took full advantage of the chance to finally not be self-conscious of his slender and almost feminine frame.   
He made a simple meal of parmesan crusted chicken, pasta and greens, finishing up just as Token announced his arrival. When Token walked in, the Alpha took a greedy inhale of the delicious aromas wafting from the kitchen. He slipped his shoes off and stepped quickly, smiling at the sight of his Omega dishing up the food. Kyle glanced up, enjoying the sight of Token in black slacks and the short sleeve white button-up shirt. Token dressing nice wasn't out of the ordinary, but the redhead loved that his Alpha took such good care of himself. "Hey. How was work?" He had gotten into the habit of asking, and it thrilled him to a degree. It felt like they were a real couple instead of two teens putting up with each other. 

"Long and dull. But I'm officially moved into an office today." He wasn't too big a fan that the Mayor still assumed he'd be having sex in there. She had even had Johnson stand on the desk and do some awful amateur tap dancing to 'test the sturdiness' of it. But at least he had a lock on the door in case he got bored and played some computer games. 

"That's awesome! I'll have to visit you at work sometime," Kyle meant for it to be a simple supportive comment, but Token blushed.   
He changed the subject. "Are you excited to see your parents tomorrow?" He knew Kyle wasn't too stressed about the interview, but it would be his first time seeing his folks since he was dropped off at Token's. 

"A little. They're going to annoy you," 

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "And it'll give us a chance to grab some of your books and stuff while we're there. I'll make sure the trunk and backseat are empty." 

"Thank you." Kyle meant it to. He still had the lingering fear that Token would choose another Omega, but he was determined to enjoy their time together. Maybe they could be Mated for real one day... He gave a mischievous grin and pulled Token closer by hooking his fingers in the belt loops of the Alpha's pants. Token rushed to not fall on Kyle by bracing his hands on the counter, blushing as he found himself pressed against the redhead. Kyle took the lapse of shock as a chance to bring a hand up to run through Token's hair, pressing his lips to the strong jawline. He could feel Token shiver against him but was encouraged when the African-American didn't pull away. "Such a sweet and strong Alpha~" he praised, dancing the tips of his fingers over the back of Token's neck. He pressed more kisses to Token's jaw with each word, intoxicated by the man surrounding him. 

Token growled lowly, a sound Kyle hadn't heard come from the other before. He gasped at the sudden primal nature slipping from the man before him. Token further shocked Kyle by grasping one of Kyle's leg's gently but firmly, hiking it against his hip to give Token enough room to rock his hips roughly against the Omega. A sharp moan ripped from Kyle's throat and he scrambled to cling to the larger man. His hips rolled pathetically, desperate for the contact. Token grinned and run his thumb in soothing circles on Kyle's leg with his thumb as he kept Kyle in position. Token wasn't stupid; he knew that if push came to shove, Kyle could fight him off easily. The very fact that Kyle was allowing this contact was a show of trust. Token wanted so badly to keep going but restrained himself. He spoke softly. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to continue. You have to be up early tomorrow," 

Kyle nodded, his breathing quickened. "R-right...Sorry," 

"Don't be," Token kissed his temple. "You have no idea how badly I want to." Slowly he lowered Kyle's leg and pulled bag just enough to see the Omega's flushed expression. Those eyes were hazy, pink lips parted, freckled features flushed... He was so... "You're so beautiful, Kyle," 

Kyle's eyes darted away but as hard as he fought, a smile still appeared on his face. Token's expressions were so open and honest. Kyle couldn't help but believe the Alpha whenever he gave such compliments. "You're ridiculous," he insisted, but Token could see how happy Kyle was. 

"Ridiculously in love with you," Token admitted, earning those emerald eyes snapped back up at him. 

Kyle gaped at Token, stunned. Did he hear right? "You... love me?" His voice was so weak and unsure that Kyle wasn't even sure it was his own. There was no way this was real. Someone like Token couldn't love someone like him. 

Token looked embarrassed. "I don't expect you to believe me yet. But I'll figure out some way to prove it to you. I promise. And I always keep my promises," He pressed a quick kiss to Kyle's forehead before pulling back with a grin. "I'll get the tray tables."

Kyle was still floored as Token left for the living room. "...He loves me...?"


	15. Chapter 15

Token had no idea what he did. One minute Kyle was glowing, they were exchanging kisses, so close to being even more intimate...and the next Kyle just shut down. Kyle simply ate his dinner quietly, barely speaking, before excusing himself to his room. The worst part was he kept tugging at the hems of his clothes and wrapping his arms awkwardly around himself like he was trying to hide. Even when he sat near Token, Kyle had a throw pillow held against him, covering his thigh and effectively sending the signal that he no longer wanted any contact.

Token felt like he had lead in his stomach. He thought telling Kyle he loved him would put the redhead at ease and make him realize that the African-American was serious about his affection. But instead, Kyle looked miserable. 

As Token cleared the mess- not that there was much of one- he racked his brain for something to do to fix this. Finishing up, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Craig: _hey, can we meet tomorrow?_

It took a moment, but Craig was quick to reply: _I guess. y?_

_Token- I think I fucked up. Like bad._

_Token- Kyle won't even look at me now!_

_Craig- Did you call him a Jew or something?_

_Token- I told him I loved him._

_Token-He just stopped talking to me._

_Token- I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to have dinner at his parent's with him tomorrow night._

_Token- What if they make Kyle go back home?!_

_Craig- Chill the fuck out._

_Craig- I'll be over tomorrow with Tweek._

_Craig- I think he'll be able to help you more than I can._

_Token- thank you. Come over whenever. Kyle will be out for an interview._

As he ended the conversation, Token groaned and slapped a hand against his face. The interview! Kyle might not even want to be in the same vicinity as Token's mother now! He may botch the interview on purpose to get out of there as soon as possible! 

oooo

Kyle set the pillow Token gave him on one of the shelves far from the bed, no longer comforted by the smell of the Alpha sleeping across the hall. He tried to distract himself with answering texts from his family and Kenny, ignoring the ones from Stan. His mother wasn't much help, though, asking what Token liked to eat and seeing if the Alpha was allergic to anything. Just when Kyle about gave up on trying to find a distraction, his heart leapt in his throat at seeing one name on the screen.

Christophe. 

Kyle glanced to the door, paranoid Token would burst in at that moment before quickly opening the message. 

_It's been ages but you've been on my mind every second._

Kyle would normally feel lighter reading these things from the mercenary, always flattered that Christophe would only reveal this softer side to the redhead. Tonight, though, it just made him sick. 

He clicked out of the message without replying. Love. He used to think it was the most amazing thing in the world when he was a kid. The younger and bolder Kyle had genuinely believed that love could prevent war, fight poverty, and bring all people together. Love was what kept his weird and dysfunctional parents together. It was what helped them make Ike a member of the family. 

But ever since he presented, love was a joke. It was a term people used to get Omegas to be loyal and subservient. It was a hollow word that stripped a person of their dignity and made them rely on someone else for the rest of their lives. It was a curse. 

He fought so hard to keep the heat behind his eyes from spilling over since he arrived but finally he couldn't hold it anymore. The idea that Token wasn't saying "I love you for being you" but instead meant "I love that you're an Omega that's here" kept bouncing around in his head. 

He buried his face in one of his pillows to keep from being heard, sobs racking his chest. What was wrong with him? He felt so many things all at once. Anger that he couldn't enjoy being told something romantic, paranoia that Token didn't mean it, shame that he couldn't say it back... 

He worked so hard to convince himself that he was worth loving, but every time he was left not feeling good enough. His parents were burdened that he was an Omega, his brother had his own life to focus on, Stan ditched him every chance he got, and every romantic endeavor Kyle had tried to pursue left him scorned because he just wasn't enough. 

The idea of Token realizing Kyle just would never be enough and that loving him was a mistake just made Kyle cry harder. He had to get out of this place before Token realized how broken he was.


	16. Chapter 16

When Token woke up, he found Kyle leaving his bedroom. Token normally liked to make himself more presentable, but he had been unable to sleep the night before. He could smell how distressed Kyle had been but was unable to help, afraid to make it worse. When he heard Kyle awake and going towards the kitchen, the African-American nearly shambled from the room. He was sure he was a sight: disheveled hair, bags under his eyes, rumpled clothes...Meanwhile, Kyle looked perfect. Downright gorgeous. 

He gave a weak smile. "Good morning," he greeted, his voice raspy. 

Kyle gave a nod but refused to make eye contact. "Good morning," he returned. His voice was still quiet and void of the life Token cherished, making his heart lurch. 

The Alpha followed him into the kitchen, Kyle tensing at his presence. After all, this was where Token confessed. And possibly ruined everything. Kyle tried to keep things normal, but the Alpha could tell he was uncomfortable. "Would you like some juice, too?" 

"Sure, that'd be nice," Token's hands grasped at each other as he tried to find something else to say. "I could make you some toast or eggs or something? Since you have some time before your interview," 

"I'm not really hungry," Kyle insisted, handing Token a mug of orange juice, those emerald eyes still downcast. "I don't have that much time anyway. Thanks though," 

They stood in silence for a moment, both wanting to say something- do something-but were afraid of making the wrong move. Token wanted to scent the man before him, but now he wasn't sure if it would be the comfort it had been before. He wanted to apologize for making Kyle uncomfortable, but he meant what he said. He loved Kyle. Instead, he said, "I'll make sure to get my car cleaned out today before we go over for dinner." 

Kyle nodded but walked past the Alpha and back into his room, the smell of distress radiating from the smaller male. 

oooo

When Craig and Tweek came over, Kyle had just left and Token was still the mess he had been all morning. As they walked in, he lifted his now empty mug in greeting and gave a tired smile. "Hey, guys," 

Craig grimaced. The last time Token looked like this was back in the fourth grade when Nicole broke up with him. "Take it you didn't get things fixed?" He asked bluntly. His nose crinkled, picking up Kyle's depression all over the place. 

Tweek also noticed and wandered from Craig's side, disappearing down the hall, as if following the aroma and where it was coming from. He could faintly hear Craig trying to usher Token to his feet so they could talk in the African-American's room. He sighed and eased the door open to Kyle's room. Or what he guessed was meant to be his room. He had been in Kyle's house more than enough times over the years, having been friends with him for a while when they were kids and having to do school projects. He glanced around and while the scent was no doubt Kyle's, the room could be mistaken as anyone's. No posters on the walls, no papers loose, and more importantly no computer. There was a laptop on the bed, but Tweek typically saw that Kyle preferred his desktop when at home. 

The blonde stepped further into the room, noting again the lack of the redhead's personality. He frowned seeing there weren't any game stations at the television. Kyle was a gamer, yet he didn't have any of that stuff here? Tweek sighed and turned to leave when something caught his attention, the light bouncing from it hitting him in the eye. He perked. Kyle's cellphone... 

He glanced to the hall, hearing Token and Craig chatting before he finally got the nerve to go and pick it up. He flipped through the messages, trying to find if Kyle vented what happened the night before to anyone. 

_Kenny- We need to hang out! Miss you!_

_Kenny- Hey did Token put a hot tub in your room?_

_Kenny- Because he should! ;)_

_Eric- Hey Jew_

_Eric- no response?_

_Eric- Kenny and Stan r driving me crazy bc of u_

_Eric- Don't ignore me!!_

_Mom- You're father will be a little late to dinner but we're still planning on six. We can't wait to see you!_

_Stan- Why won't you return my calls?_

_Stan- You know we're meant to be together._

_Stan-I've always loved you. Even Wendy knew that._

_Stan-No way Token could please you like I could_

_Stan- Kyle? He didn't take your phone did he?_

_Stan-I can see my messages have been read._

_Stan- Kyle! Reply to me!_

_Christophe- It's been ages but you've been on my mind every second._

Tweek's eyes bugged. Kyle hadn't replied to any of them, but Stan was out of control and this other guy... "AACK!" He twitched horribly as he suddenly thought Kyle wasn't interested in Token. This Christophe guy...He could be the reason! 

Craig, hearing his Omega panic, rushed with Token in tow. "Tweek? Honey, what's wrong?" 

"Why do you have Kyle's cellphone?!" Token fretted. "I don't want Kyle thinking I'm one of those Alphas that goes through their Mate's stuff!" 

"AHH! Ch- CHRISTOPHE!!" He shouted out, waving the phone about. 

Token's brow furrowed. "What about him?" 

Craig rose an elegant brow towards his fellow Alpha. "You know him?" 

"He's another Alpha Kyle knew. From the war on Canada," 

"Another Alpha?" Craig pressed, piecing it together why Tweek was freaking out. He grabbed the phone his mate offered, Tweek muttering and yanking on his hair. Craig scowled. 

"You don't have to go through his stuff!" Token almost growled. "So what if he knows another Alpha? He's allowed to have friends! You let Tweek hang around me!" He could hear Kyle's words from a few nights ago, saying the redhead thought about being with this Christophe guy. But even Kyle said they fell out of touch! "Any message on there is just a desire to reconnect with an old friend! Period!" 

"That's not what it looks like," Craig commented, holding the phone out for Token to take. 

Token caught the tone of regret and pity in Craig's nasally voice and hesitated. Kyle wouldn't hold the truth from him. Kyle said nothing happened between them. Kyle wouldn't lie to him! His eyes darted from the phone to his friends and back again. Still, he couldn't reach out for it. He wanted to know but didn't. He wanted to respect Kyle's space, but he wanted to see what got Tweek so worried. 

"...Do you want me to tell you what it says?" Craig offered. 

oooo

Linda was a little thrown off. She kept glancing over to Kyle as she drove, noting he appeared even more reserved than during their outing. He was dressed lovely, and she was thrilled she finally had an Omega in the family to go out and pamper, but she knew something was weighing on Kyle's mind. He simply watched the scenery pass and made polite conversation when Linda addressed him. She was worried maybe something had happened. When they were leaving the house she could swear his eyes looked a little puffy and red. 

She hadn't been able to sit in on his interview, but from what she heard from her boss, Kyle did wonderfully. He was professional, to-the-point, made eye contact... But Linda couldn't help but notice he wasn't particularly interested in being there. "So...You're interview went well. What did you think of the place?" 

"It was about how I expected," Kyle replied simply. His tone sounded off and her motherly instincts were kicking in. 

"It didn't seem all that interesting?" She didn't want to pry or judge. She only wanted to try and help Kyle find happiness in their home. She wanted the Omega to grow comfortable being a member of the family. 

"I just pictured myself interacting more with other people," he admitted softly, fiddling with the hems of his sleeves. He had forgotten his phone at the house. Likely a good thing since he would have been on it, appearing rude to Linda. "But I'll give it some serious thought. It's not like I have a lot of offers and I need the money." He had to be ready for when Token got tired of him and wanted him gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Christophe had an annoying habit of being nocturnal during missions. It was the main reason he waited to send Kyle anything on the phone and typically sent him letters or emails. Kyle always responded the moment he saw the mercenary's messages and Christophe knew the redhead was still in school and needed his sleep. No matter how much hearing from Kyle brightened his day. Or night. 

Now, though, Christophe was home for a change, drinking coffee at his kitchen table and scowling at his phone. Kyle hadn't replied to his message last night. Did he damage his phone on his last mission? No...Then the message wouldn't go through at all, right? He picked up the phone and tried again. 

oooo

Token stood, torn. Did he want to know? It was such an invasion of privacy, though. Kyle would be furious! 

Craig was becoming impatient. Fine. If Token couldn't make up his mind, he would do it for him. He opened his mouth to read the text when other popped through, almost making him drop the cell in shock. He caught the name. "He's texting again," Craig warned, making Token's heart sink. 

"AAACK! AGAIN?!" Tweek tugged at his hair. "What if Kyle's having an affair?! What if he and this guy run off?!" 

"That won't happen!" Token insisted. 

"Oh, it won't?" Craig questioned, doubtful. He cleared his throat and began reading the messages aloud: 

_It's been ages but you've been on my mind every second._

_You didn't reply last night but the message shows as read. Did something happen? Or perhaps I damaged my phone again._

_I want to see you again. It's felt like years since I've seen your face in more than pictures._

_You'll be of age soon. Did you give any more thought to my offer?_

_Actually texting wouldn't be good for this. Will you call me when you are able?_

"His offer..." Token felt sick. He felt hurt but he found it impossible to be angry. He sighed. Of course, Kyle wouldn't say he was talking to another Alpha about being in their care. He and Token were just beginning to grow close. He had no reason to tell Token something so personal. He felt defeated. "Right...Kyle is...beautiful and...unmated," Token choked at the last word, the idea leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. "Of course there's someone else..." He shuffled back to his own room, collapsing on the bed. Was this why Kyle couldn't accept that Token loved him? Was this why the redhead wouldn't look him in the eye? Because he loved another Alpha? 

Craig set Kyle's phone back down and followed Token to his own room, Tweek closing the door to Kyle's. The raven-haired male sat on the edge of Token's bed. "So? What's the plan?" 

"Plan?"

"Well you aren't just gunna give up, are you?" 

Token worried his lower lip as he stared at the bed's canopy. "I don't want to. I want to prove Kyle will be happy with me. I want to be the Alpha he falls for. But...I just betrayed his trust! How can I ask him to love me?" 

"B-But you and Kyle were so happy!" Tweek insisted. He hadn't seen Kyle glow like that in years. "You can't give up! What if this guy's some kinda psycho?! What if he peels off Kyle's skin and wears it?!" 

"Or what if Stan hears that you're destroyed over a text and decides to go for Kyle before either of you has a chance to?" Craig suggested. 

Token bolted up, glaring. "That won't happen. I'll rip him apart before he lays a hand on Kyle!" 

Craig looked amused. "Hard to buy that. You just rolled over seeing Kyle got texts from this other guy. Texts he never replied to," 

"...What do you mean?" 

"Maybe that's why Kyle got scared," Craig explained with a shrug. "Maybe he thought he cared about this guy and then you showed up." 

"...You think I still have a chance?" 

oooo

Christophe cursed under his breath. All the messages were read. Not a single damn reply. 

Something was wrong. Kyle wouldn't ignore him for no reason. There had to be something horribly wrong! Shit, what if Kyle was in the hospital? What if he was being held hostage? What if he was jumped by some random Alpha? Every notion made the man's blood boil in rage. 

He had to get to South Park.


	18. Chapter 18

It was approaching the afternoon and Token worked hard to make himself presentable for his Omega. He cursed himself for being such a mess this morning. Of course, he thought Kyle looked wonderful no matter what state he was in, but that didn't mean Kyle found Token's bedhead appealing. He dressed in grey dress pants and a deep purple long sleeve shirt. He grabbed his wallet and waited in the dining room for Kyle to show. 

When the redhead appeared from the hall that led to the garage, Token stood, smiling. He had worked on a plan for hours and now he had to put it into motion. He wasn't going to lose Kyle without a fight. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted smoothly. He was still uncertain where Kyle stood but he took the pink now dusting Kyle's cheeks as a good sign. "I thought I could treat you to lunch. You up for it?"

A look of confusion crossed Kyle's features. "You want to go out? Like...a date?" 

Token relaxed. "Of course I do. So long as you're up for it," 

Kyle fidgeted but finally gave a nod. "Yeah, um...Let me get my cell. I left it here by mistake," 

Token began to worry and hesitated before following Kyle but lingering in the doorway. "So, Craig and Tweek came over. They wanted me to say hi. It got me thinking...Are you sure you don't want to bring your friends over?" 

Kyle shrugged, grabbing his cell and pocketing it. Token's shoulders sagged in relief that Kyle didn't seem to notice anything off. He felt horrible being dishonest, but he had to get things back on track. "I guess it'd be nice to have Kenny or David over. I don't want to parade a bunch of people into your home though," 

"Our home," Token corrected. "I want you to be comfortable here." When Kyle was in reaching distance, he wanted to reach out and pull the Omega close but held back. He scrambled to think of something. "Um...Hey, when we grab some stuff from your folks, would you like to have your computer and game stuff here?" 

Kyle brightened a little at that. "You're serious?" 

"Of course! I know you're a tech guy. What's a tech guy without his tech?" 

Kyle managed a small smile for the first time since the night before, bringing some life the Alpha. "That would actually be great, Token. Thank you," Kyle dared to feel a ray of hope. Maybe Token wasn't like Stan or other Alphas. Maybe he meant it when he said he loved Kyle. It was still too soon to be sure. 

Token's hand itched to touch and his gaze lingered to where he knew he left marks on Kyle's skin under the turtleneck. Kyle seemed to realize what Token wanted and immediately became flustered. "Shit! Token, I'm so sorry! You meant to scent me this morning!" He groaned, covering his face with his hands. Shit! Token might actually be genuine and he was fucking it all up! 

Token scrambled to fix it. "No! You're not obligated to do such things for me! I like being close to you and all. I adore your company and you're gorgeous. Of course I love being close to you," 

Kyle gave a doubtful look. "So...If I stopped doing those things...?" 

"I would still love you," Token confirmed. Seeing Kyle shy away from the term, Token reached out to grasp Kyle's hand, giving some form of contact between them. "Kyle. I won't say I'm sorry for telling you I love you. I mean it. I don't care how many times I have to say it before you believe me. I'll do whatever it takes." 

Kyle stared wide-eyed, not pulling his hand from Token's but instead grasping the Alpha's hand. His eyes were locked with Token's, hypnotized by the deep brown. Kyle was quiet, the Alpha watching him closely. "...I want to believe you," Kyle said finally, his voice soft. 

Token sighed in relief. There was a chance. "What can I do to prove it?" 

"I don't know... I've never been the person someone else falls for. It's always been me trying to be impressive and romantic. I've never been the person being wooed." 

"That's going to change. I'm going to make sure you don't go a day without knowing how much I care about you," 

"So it's not just because I'm an Omega?" 

"Of course not!" 

"...What if I'm not able to say it back?" 

Token hesitated. He had considered that. He didn't like the idea but accepted it as a possibility. "...Then that's okay, too. I'm still going to be here. I'm still going to care about you." He finally got the courage to move close, nuzzling against Kyle and feeling the redhead almost collapse against him. Kyle's arms wound around him and Token returned the embrace, hearing Kyle's breath hitch. His heart ached to know Kyle was crying against him, but he was also content knowing Kyle was holding onto him in this moment of distress. "Do you think you'll never be able to say it?" 

"I'm scared," Kyle relented. "I just keep thinking when I finally say it you'll be done with me like everyone else!" The desperation haunted Token. Just what had Kyle been through that he was so afraid? 

Token held onto him tighter, murmuring words of comfort and pressing kisses against the Omega's hair and temple. He wasn't going to let Kyle keep going like this. He needed to help Kyle see that the love Token had for him was real. He just needed to figure out how.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! I had to figure out some stuff and meet some people and changed my hours to try and get overtime...

"What do you mean you have to leave?!" 

Gregory's voice was always so shrill. Christophe held back the urge to tell the blonde to fuck off, knowing it wouldn't do any good. "Something came up. I have to check on a few things," 

"What the bloody hell is so important that you have to blow off this next job?! Do you have any idea the money we could make?"

"Oui, I am aware of the money I could make." Christophe rolled up a few more shirts to shove into his small duffle bag. "It's not important. I have more than enough to retire,"

"RETIRE?!" 

Christophe hummed thoughtfully to himself, grabbing his wallet and passport. Should he stop by the bank first? "Depending on what I find out," he clarified. He slung his bag over his shoulder and shoved past Gregory. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I haven't decided anything yet." 

"Christophe, what is going on with you? Does someone have another hit out on you? Are you ill? Injured?" 

"Nothing is wrong with me," the Alpha groaned. "Just keep an eye on the place until I get ahold of you again." He didn't give Gregory another chance to answer before he shut the front door behind him. 

ooo

When they arrived for lunch, Kyle was suddenly more than aware of what was happening. He was on a date. With Token Black. A few people looked their way when they were led to a booth, Kyle feeling heat crawl up his neck. It was embarrassing knowing Token had no issue with being as open as possible, but also...it was nice. When they sat down and Token gave him that million-watt smile, Kyle couldn't help the quirk of his lips. Even with all the doubt and fear Kyle felt when alone with his thoughts, it washed away when he was with Token. 

Silently Kyle wanted to curse himself. Why was he so paranoid about how Token felt? Just because Kyle had been told he was liked or loved before only for it to be a bunch of crap... He wished he could just enjoy himself for once and not be self-conscious. 

Token sat patiently after they ordered, seeing Kyle struggle with some internal dialogue. He knew that this was hard for the redhead. He didn't know all that Kyle had dealt with in the past, but he knew the Omega had it rough when it came to his past interactions with people. He would have to be patient. He couldn't be angry about it even if he tried to be. After all, Kyle was giving him- giving them- a chance. That was all Token wished more a mere few weeks ago: just an opportunity to be close and show Kyle they could be a great couple. 

He gazed at the beauty across from him, finding it cute how Kyle played with his silverware and napkins in an effort to occupy himself. Those freckles dusted cutely across his nose and cheeks, those luscious curls that bounced ever so slightly at every movement, how the lighting makes Kyle's eyes look a little darker. Token could see Kyle being the star of some movie. Either a sitcom where some poor sap was in Token's shoes, trying to get this lovely creature to notice them or maybe some thriller where Kyle was the journalist helping to hunt down some corrupt politician or murderous playboy. He beamed at the thought. He would love to see Kyle in a film. He'd be a heartthrob overnight. "You look incredible," he complimented. 

Kyle rolled his eyes, a shy smile on his lips. "Did you get some sort of concussion I never knew about?" He half-joked. It was still unbelievable that Token liked him to any degree let alone loved him. 

"I mean it," Token assured gently. "I wanted to say so this morning. That you looked beautiful. I bet a lot of people are infatuated from you just seeing you," 

"Is that why you like me? You find me attractive?" That would be a little easier to buy: that Token liked him merely because Kyle was nice to look at. Sometimes. 

"I do think you're beautiful," Token commented, surprising Kyle by how matter of fact Token sounded. "It's not just the surface that I like though. You do have wonderfully expressive eyes, kissable lips, and a lovely smile. But I really love your passion. You never stop fighting for what you believe and I've always admired that. Plus it's always nice seeing how you interact with people, helping them. I remember once I saw you helping this woman who's grocery bag split open. You practically crawled under a car to get some cans that rolled under," 

Kyle shook his head, unable to stop his lips from turning up and brightening his whole face. "I remember that...I can't believe you saw that!" He gave a shy laugh. 

"I try to notice all I can when I'm around you," Token fiddled with his silverware as he spoke. "I don't even know when it turned from respect to love. It all just melded together. And then I wasn't sure how to tell you because you said you didn't want to be tied to anyone." 

Kyle grimaced. "I didn't think anyone wanted me," he admitted. "And I wanted to move as far I was able to. A lot of people here are just content with living here their whole lives, even if they do complain." 

"People like Stan?" 

"Yeah. And I mean...you know my family. They drive everyone nuts, including me. I'm sure you'll get so fed up with my folks that you'll want me gone within a couple of months," 

Token's eyes narrowed at the idea. So that was it. "You don't want to get your hopes up because you think I'll eventually hate you..." He shook his head. "Kyle, I know your family. I've known them for years. I know your parents don't define you." 

"Knowing them and being in the same family as them are different though," 

"Kyle." Token reached over and grasped Kyle's hand, making those luscious green orbs lock on him. He ran his thumb over the soft skin of the Omega, soothing the redhead. "I love you. I don't care what your parents try to harass me with. If they doubt my intentions, that's fine. I only care that you know my love for you is real." 

"I still don't get why," Kyle sighed. "I mean, I could see why someone would fall for you. Look at you!" Kyle gestured to Token's form, causing the Alpha to flush. "You've got the whole gentleman thing going for you, your parents are cool as hell, your friends don't treat you like shit. It's like everyone respects you. I don't think I know a single time you caused any drama at school. And then you expect me to believe you're into me and not just being nice because of the situation I'm in. I'm the downer of the group! I'm always on the bottom rung. No one listens to a word I say even though everything always plays out the way I predict. Even Ike got tired of me as soon as he started school," 

"We both know you're Ike's hero," Token snorted. "That kid thinks of you like you hung the sun in the sky," 

Kyle's eyes darted away, embarrassed. "That's not true," 

"And I happen to know for a fact that he and his friends look up to you. I've seen you take them to the movies and the mall and just let them be kids. They might not say it out loud, but they adore you." Token paused as their food arrived, thanking the waiter. "I bet he's excited to see you again tonight," 

"It will be nice to see him," Kyle prodded at his food, taken aback by the presentation of it. Token ate like this often, so he really shouldn't be surprised. He frowned to himself. He really would need a job so Token didn't have to pay for their meals. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Just thinking of what to do for work," Kyle replied honestly. 

"Your interview didn't go well?" 

"No, the interview was great! The people were nice and it was interesting,"

"....Buuuut?" 

Kyle shrugged. "I figured I would be interacting with people more. Helping them with something. Not like cashiering or anything but..." He deflated. "I might have to settle. There just aren't a lot of different jobs in South Park," 

"Well, what sort of career do you have in mind?" Token prompted, satisfied now that Kyle was beginning to eat, catching the small moan of approval at the flavour. He smiled, making a note to treat Kyle to meals like this more often. The Omega shook his head and took a purposeful bite, not wanting to answer the question. Token knew it was just a tactic to keep the redhead from having to explain and laughed. So cute! "Alright, you don't have to tell me. Look, don't worry about finding a job right away. You're smart and passionate. I'm happy to take care of you and let you find something you really enjoy. I mean, I'm still trying to figure out what I want, too. It's no big deal," 

"It would be to my family," Kyle groaned. "My parents really want me to go into law," 

"Well I'm your Alpha and I say do what makes you happy," 

Kyle smiled shyly. His Alpha, huh? He liked the sound of that.


	20. Chapter 20

With the evening approaching, Token grew more confident. Kyle still seemed a little shaken, but the African-American managed to urge a couple of laughs from the Omega that sent his heart soaring. He made a note to have more corny jokes up his sleeve. He thought they were cringe-worthy, but if they made Kyle laugh, it was worth looking like an idiot. Maybe he should buy some of Jimmy's jokes so he always had material...

Kyle slowly relaxed as he and Token finished their meal. Honestly, he wasn't sure how he got so lucky. He had a mental breakdown over a love confession and instead of just blowing him off like a sane or normal Alpha would do, Token had simply said those words again and again until Kyle found himself closer to believing it. 

It was still hard to buy. Token was a one-of-a-kind Alpha. He was sweet, he was intelligent, he was funny, he was handsome. And that scent! Kyle actually missed it covering him. He really wanted to let go and just enjoy himself. He had a feeling Token was craving the intimacy, too, with the way the Alpha's gaze kept drifting to his now covered neck and shoulders. But then the redhead found himself doubting his situation for another reason. Would it be good or bad if his parents smelled Token on him so soon? What if his mother insisted on looking to see if he was Marked? What if his dad interrogated Token or accused the Alpha of forcing himself on Kyle? The Omega fretted, gaining a look from Token as they made their way back into the house. 

Token gave a worried look to his Omega, picking up on the anxiety coming from his partner. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, um..." Kyle slipped his shoes off. "I just feel stupid for worrying and I can't stop worrying and I'm even worried I'm annoying you because I'm annoying me and..." He huffed, emerald eyes gazing up at Token. "I miss you," he admitted softly. 

Token gave a gentle smile. It wasn't an 'I love you' but it was close. "I miss you, too," he replied, moving closer. He didn't reach for the Omega, wanting Kyle to be the one to make the first move if he wanted to go back to being close. Thankfully, Kyle did. He rushed to hug the Alpha, his arms around the larger male's shoulders and burying his face in Token's neck. His curls tickled Token's skin but the African-American was more thrilled than bothered. He returned the embrace, rubbing soothing circles on Kyle's back. Token breathed in the aroma of Kyle's shampoo, relished the warmth of his body, soothed his own nerves with the feel of the soft fabric of Kyle's sweater. "What are you thinking?" He asked quietly, afraid of jolting Kyle into breaking the embrace. 

"I'm thinking I don't know what to do," Kyle groaned. "I've never done this. Never thought I would be doing it with you. No offence," 

"None taken. I'm glad it was me though," 

Kyle was quiet, simply relaxing against the strong Alpha holding him. It was weird but it made his inner Omega purr and writhe. He wasn't sure what to do with Token. He had doubts lingering but his secondary gender clawed from the inside, pleading to please its Alpha. He wasn't even Marked and yet his world revolved around Token in such a short amount of time. He was terrified but for some reason, his nature was soothed for the first time since it surfaced. Like he belonged here, in these arms and with this charming man. "My Heat is going to be in a few days," he reminded, his voice tired. 

"I know," Token swallowed his nerves. "I've never taken care of an Omega in Heat but I did some research. Your room is scent blocked and I stocked up on water, quick meals, ice packs... I'm not sure if I missed anything," 

Kyle nuzzled against Token, his Nature mewling happily. "I trust you. I know you'll take care of me," 

Token blinked in surprise. Did Kyle really say that? He trusted Token? He would let Token take care of him? "You aren't worried of me taking advantage?" 

"You had chances to already and you didn't," 

Token gulped. He was delighted to hear his Omega say such a thing but it reminded him of his deceit. He couldn't lie knowing Kyle had such faith in him. "I looked at your phone," he forced out in a rush, clinging to Kyle's frame. 

The redhead paused. Had he heard right? "What?" 

Token groaned and pulled back enough to face Kyle. His expression was twisted with distress. "I wasn't sure how to say it but I did. I feel awful but I saw you left it and there were messages and I thought maybe I could fix things and I don't know what I was thinking and I'm so sorry!" 

Kyle's brow furrowed. What? He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through. More messages from Stan, a couple from Kenny...

Oh. Christophe sent more messages. Kyle bit his lip. "I see...." 

Token's shoulders slumped. "I'm not the kind of Alpha that just invades privacy but I was worried about you. About us. I should have just talked to you about it..." He didn't have the heart to throw Tweek and Craig in the fire. Kyle had an infamous temper and could hold a grudge. 

Kyle knew he should have been mad. He saw the messages from Christophe were marked read. But he had a hard time being upset. He had avoided Token and logically when an Alpha or Omega feel rejected, they do tend to engage in odd and sometimes drastic behaviour. 

Kyle slipped his phone away again, not answering the text just yet. He knew what Christophe was implying: the Frenchman had offered a few times to take charge of Kyle. The redhead had been reluctant. Not because Christophe wouldn't treat him kindly or because Kyle had wanted someone else at the time, but because Christophe was not the sort of Alpha his family would normally approve of. Unlike Token, Christophe would only play nice as long as other people did. Once the Frenchman felt looked down on or threatened, the gloves would come off. And while Kyle could be annoyed by his family, he needed an Alpha that would get along with them at least to some degree. 

That didn't mean he didn't at least have fantasies of Christophe being his first time. Christophe was hardened muscle, a sexy accent, and the things he told Kyle he wanted to do to him had Kyle writhing at night with want. 

Kyle peered back to Token, seeing regret etched in the Alpha's features and sighed. "Token," when those dark eyes met his again, Kyle continued. "I'm sorry. I know I'm bad about talking to people because of how I've been blown off before. I know you're not like other people and you would never hurt me on purpose. So...if you promise to not try and go through my things again, I'll promise to be more open. Deal?" 

Token nodded, relieved. "You're not angry?" 

"I mean, I didn't expect you to look through my things. And I'm a little sure that it wasn't really you since you said Craig and Tweek were here." Token's eyes darted off, making Kyle smirk. "But more importantly, you didn't freak out. You didn't do what Alphas like Stan would do and just start shouting and accusing stuff." 

"...Are you going to do it?" 

"Do what?" When Token gestured pathetically to the cellphone in Kyle's pocket, Kyle knew what he was asking. "Oh. Um...I don't think so. I mean Christophe is a great guy but he doesn't seem right for me,"

"Kyle," Token reached to grab the Omega's hand, cradling it. "I love you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove I can make you happy. I'm not going to give up just because there might be someone else you choose down the road." 

"You make it sound like I have Alphas asking me out all the time," Kyle joked, squeezing the African-American's hand. "I know we didn't grow up super close but I've loved being here and getting to know you. You've been sweet and I respect you." When Token brought Kyle's hand up, placing a kiss on the back of the Omega's hand the redhead blushed. "You make me feel like royalty," 

"I feel like a king with you at my side, too," Token beamed, wrapping an arm around Kyle's waist and pulling him close again, making Kyle laugh. "I'm going to make sure you don't go a day without knowing how precious you are to me," 

Kyle nodded, resolving to make sure to do the same. Token definitely deserved it. As soon as he figured out a way to do it.


	21. Chapter 21

As promised, by the time they left, Token had cleared out what little mess was in his vehicle so they had room for anything Kyle wished to bring back. The Omega was clearly still unsure of the entire situation and was nervous, but Token was feeling much better since they were able to talk about everything. Or at least everything Kyle was able to actually put words to. When they arrived, Token squeezed Kyle's hand as they stepped carefully up the walkway. "It'll be okay," he assured. 

Kyle simply nodded. He couldn't shake the feeling of something unpleasant happening, but he didn't want to vocalize anything either. He opened the door for both of them, his mother quickly appearing from the kitchen at the sound. 

"Kyle!" She quickly moved to embrace her oldest son, patting his hair and taking in his scent. It had been so quiet at their house since her Omega son left and since hearing about the incident with Stan from Ike, she had been worried. She picked up the smell of Token on her child but said nothing against it. Kyle was smiling and didn't give off the scent of distress, so there would be no point in embarrassing them. 

"Hey, Mom," Kyle greeted, hugging his mother back. It was a little embarrassing having Token see him in this position, but the Alpha didn't seem to mind at all. The redhead would even say Token expected it. When Kyle pulled back from his mother, Shiela turned her attention to Token. 

"Token. Thank you for joining us," she welcomed. "Kyle has been telling me you two are getting along very well," 

"Yes, ma'am," Token returned respectfully. "I've enjoyed sharing a home with him and getting to know him." The Alpha caught a pretty red colouring his Omega's face and he felt a small surge of pride. 

"He also told me you stepped in when that unfortunate incident with Stan occurred. I can't tell you how much we appreciate you caring for him. Clearly, you were the right choice," 

Kyle was a little surprised. His mother wasn't usually this accepting of people at first. She liked to discreetly intimidate and interrogate. Maybe it was some sort of Alpha thing. 

Token became bashful at the praise. "Thank you, ma'am. It was purely instinct, actually. I just didn't want to see Kyle hurt," 

Wanting to change the subject, Kyle cleared his throat. "So, you said Dad was going to be late?" 

"Yes, but not too late. Dinner is almost done, but we can start without him if he's too long," 

"Do you need any help with anything?" 

"Oh, no," Sheila waved her hand in dismissal. "Go see your brother. He's upstairs in his room," 

Kyle nodded and headed up, giving Token the option to follow or not. Token used the chance to speak with the Alpha mother alone. "Actually, ma'am, while I have you, I wanted to ask you something." 

When the Omega reached the top of the stairs he became a little nervous. He hadn't really spoken to Ike since he packed and left for Token's house. There had been a couple of texts but that was it. He took his time reaching his brother's room, not sure what to say. Would Ike be upset? Would he be happy Kyle is gone from the house? Sighing, he knocked softly on the door and waited. 

He heard some shuffling before the door opened, revealing Ike looking like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep for a while. His lips quirked upward a little before he gave Kyle a hug, the two of them simply enjoying each other's company for the first time in what felt like ages. When Ike finally spoke, he pulled away to look Kyle over, clearly looking for signs of mistreatment. He had hit a growth spurt some time back and was now the same height as Kyle, almost making the Omega feel like the younger brother. "How has he been treating you?" 

"Token has been great," Kyle confirmed. "He's been very sweet and kind." 

"I can smell him on you," Ike's nose wrinkled in distaste. 

"We haven't done anything!" That wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't like Ike needed to know that. "It's just scenting to make things easier,"

"You told people at school you two are Matched. Is that true?" If Kyle didn't know any better, he'd say Ike looked hurt. 

The Omega bit at his lower lip. "...No. It's not," 

"...Do you want it to be?" 

Now that was a good question. Kyle wasn't sure what he wanted. The plan had always been to play nice with his demanding parents, save to leave the country, go to school as far from possible where he would meet an Alpha on his own and then he could live his dream Matched with someone that he picked for himself. But now the plan was all messed up. Now all he could think about was having Token accept his dreams so that the two of them could stay together. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I really like being with him. And it would be nice to be with only one Alpha." In their society, while Alphas would sometimes compete over who had more Omega partners, taking on more than one at a time in some cases, Omegas were supposed to be pure. Having more than one Alpha basically meant the Omega wasn't good enough for anything other than a fling and were discarded after a while. It was depressing because sometimes Omegas gave up on finding a Match and simply allowed themselves to be bred so they could sell off their children if they had any Alphas or Omegas themselves. An Omega child went for a lot of money. 

Ike glanced around. "And where is he?"

"Downstairs with Mom,"

"Alone?" Ike's eyes widened comically. "Brave, isn't he?" 

Kyle laughed at that. It was true enough. Token was probably the only person Kyle knew that would willingly be in a room alone with his mother. She tended to make people nervous. "That's a good thing!" _Maybe then he really will stick around..._ "So how have things been here, anyway?" 

Ike shrugged and moved to sit on the side of his bed, letting Kyle take the desk chair. "About the same. Dad still bitching about every little thing, Mom encouraging him. And..." Ike hesitated, making Kyle's eyes narrow a bit. Under his brother's scrutiny, the other caved. "Stan's been calling the house. He texted a few times too and even resorted to using Facebook to bug everyone." 

Kyle paled. "You're kidding," 

"Nope. Mom even stormed over to their house and demanded to talk to Stan face to face. Dad threatened to take him to court if he didn't stop harassing you," 

"He's still texting me, too," the Omega admitted. "I don't know what his deal is!" 

"Has he been getting worse?" 

"He hasn't tried talking to me face to face again. Token is with me or his friends. Or I'm at the house," Kyle hummed in thought. "His texts are being more frequent though," 

"Then it might be because of your Heat. It's in a few days, right?" 

Kyle stilled. He hadn't even thought of that. "My Heat..." He felt sick. "You don't think he actually believes I'm going to spend it with him, do you?" 

"Who knows? He's acting nuts," Ike scowled. "But you're spending it with Token, right?" 

"It's not that we're actually doing anything. Not yet, anyway," Kyle shook his head. "I told him I wasn't ready and he respects that. He's offering to take care of me. Making sure I eat and have water and such...but that's it."

"You think he can control himself? Your scent is really strong when you're in Heat," Ike looked uncomfortable saying so but Kyle knew he meant well. 

"...Yeah. I think he can." He wasn't sure why but he genuinely believed Token wouldn't just cave under primal urges. He just knew the Alpha would stand by his word and not try anything. Kyle really wasn't sure where that faith came from. They hadn't spent much time together yet but he couldn't find a good reason to doubt his Alpha. 

Token had come upstairs then, knocking on the door frame to announce his arrival before stepping into the open room. "Hey. Your mom says dinner is almost done. Probably be about ten minutes. Did you want us to wait to grab you things or go ahead and do it while it's daylight?" 

"Oh. Um...Could we wait? I still need to go through and see what I need..." He felt so stupid. He should have asked Ike to talk in his own room so he could multitask. 

But Token just smiled. "No problem. Just let me know. We've got quite a while before we need to worry about turning in," 

"You work tomorrow or something?" Ike spoke up. 

"Nope. I have tomorrow off." He stood beside Kyle, leaning against the desk. "Actually if you're not doing anything, Ike, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the house with us." Kyle perked and darted his gaze to his Alpha. 

Ike was clearly caught off guard. "Really?" 

Token nodded. "Yeah, really. I know you and Kyle haven't spent time together since this all started. And with his Heat coming up it'd be a good idea to take a couple of days to catch up," Kyle beamed. So that's what Token stayed downstairs for. To get their mother's permission. "We have a little home theatre room and a rec room to hang out in that I don't think Kyle's really explored yet. And we can invite the guys over if you want." The Omega understood what Token meant: the Alpha wanted to give the brother a chance to see if Ike was uncomfortable with anyone Kyle was now hanging out with. While Ike didn't really sign off on anything Kyle did, he was still a protective little brother who wanted the best for the redhead. 

Ike was clearly excited though he fought to play it off, shrugging. "Yeah, that'd be cool," 

"Great! You can pack a bag while Kyle and I grab his stuff later," 

"Boys!" Sheila called. "Wash up and come down!" 

Ike left the room first and Kyle took the chance to jump from his chair and wrap his arms around the African-American, nuzzling against him. Token returned the embrace, breathing in the happiness coming from his Omega. He caught the muffled 'thank you's Kyle mumbled into his shirt and he smiled, puffing with pride.


	22. Chapter 22

"So, Kyle, have you decided on what to do after high school yet?" Gerald spoke up, dabbing at the side of his mouth. "You'll need to send out your applications as soon as possible." 

"I'm still deciding, Dad," the Omega replied dully, poking at his food. Token made a mental note of how Kyle seemed to naturally avoid his father. Now that he thought back, it had always been like this. Long before either of them presented, Token had noticed that while Kyle's mother was regarded as the annoyance of the town, it was really his father the redhead had an issue with. Now that the Alpha knew about some of the lawyer's comments, it made more sense. 

"You can't just waste this year still deciding. You know you're friend Stanley already has his school of choice all set up,"

Kyle glared. "He's not my friend anymore. And that's only because he has his football scholarship," 

Gerald seemed to ignore the first comment. "There's no reason you apply for some more scholarships, too. And start working so you can pay for textbooks and everything upfront. Yale isn't cheap, you know." 

Yale. They had Kyle's school picked for him. "What if Kyle didn't want to go to Yale?" Token spoke up, an edge to his voice. He saw Ike give him a curious look but kept his gaze steady on the Beta. 

Gerald shrugged. "Harvard has a great law program, too. That'll be up to Kyle," 

"Law program," Token gritted his teeth but tried to remain civil. "And what if he doesn't want to be a lawyer?" 

Kyle gazed over at his Alpha in shock. Was Token trying to defend him? The Omega could tell that the African-American was doing his best to play nice but there was no mistaking the frustration that vibrated the air around the larger male. Kyle actually found himself wanting to scootch closer and bask in this protective shield. 

"I personally think Kyle would make a wonderful doctor!" The Alpha mother gushed. "My bubbie is so wonderful when it comes to helping people! Maybe focusing on children. You always did so well with Ike when he was sick," 

"Yeah, I guess," Kyle replied, distracted. He would normally be embarrassed to talk about this stuff in front of someone else. Especially since he dreaded the topic. But it appeared that Token had taken it seriously when Kyle revealed to him that the Omega wasn't interested in following the path his parent's envisioned for him. He once again found himself grateful for Token's presence. 

"And what are your plans, Token?" Gerald went on. "Once you and Kyle go your separate ways, I'm sure you have a plan all set in place." 

This time, Token didn't bother hiding his glare. "What makes you think Kyle and I are going separate ways?" 

The entire table went quiet. Kyle felt the impending doom approach. His father began to open his mouth for some aggressive lecture and the Omega panicked. Would he be forced to come back home? Would they demand Kyle stay away from the Alpha? Before his father could utter a word, Kyle interrupted. "Ike, if you're done, why don't you go ahead and start packing for tonight. We might need your help carrying stuff out." 

Thank goodness Ike was smart. "Yeah, I'm stuffed! Hey, Token, I don't need to worry about like bedding and such, right?" 

"What?" Token snapped from the glaring contest he had going with the father and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, we have furnished rooms. Don't worry about shampoo or anything either. We're all stocked up. Just make sure you have plenty of different clothes."

"Grab some swim trunks, too," Kyle added. "I haven't tried the pool yet," 

"Sweet!" Ike quickly cleared his plate and headed upstairs. 

This time, Kyle glared harshly at his dad. "Seriously? You bring up Stan, you grill me when we haven't seen each other or spoken in days, and you assume I'm going to bail on Token." 

"Kyle, I'm only looking out for you-"

"No, you're making assumptions. Again." The Omega laid his hand on Token's, making the Alpha feel a thrill run up his spine. He quickly returned the gesture, intertwining their fingers together. "Token has stepped up as my Alpha. He's defended me, he's treated me like a king. Isn't that what you wanted for me? To have someone who treated me like a human being?" 

"Kyle, I don't want you to be held back. This is a temporary setup. You will eventually get over this infatuation and find someone more suited." 

"Like a nice Jewish girl," his mother added. "I already have the most adorable outfits set aside for your children-" 

Kyle stood abruptly, slamming his hands on the table. His tone was dark when he spoke. "You know, I've suddenly lost my appetite. Come on, Token. Let's pack quickly so we can go back home." 

Home! Kyle called his house home! Token gave a nod and stood. "I'll clear our plates and meet you up there."

Kyle felt a flurry dancing in his blood. He was thrilled. He was scared. He was excited. He was sick. But most of all, he was pissed. Gaining some enjoyment from his parent's reactions, he made a clear display of kissing _his Alpha_ along the other male's jawline before striding up the stairs. 

Token bit back a grin. How he loved his partner.


	23. Chapter 23

Kyle didn't say much to his parents after that little display. In fact, Token began to grow a little nervous. Every time his mother or father tried talking to him or distracting Kyle with a different topic, the redhead simply ignored them and would talk to either Ike or Token instead. It was a drastic change from the meek Omega that became self-conscious out of nowhere. The Alpha distantly wondered exactly where it came from and had the hunch it was likely a tactic Kyle developed while dealing with Cartman over the years. 

Ike didn't seem bothered in the least, making Token come to the conclusion that this has happened before. There was a constant chill surrounding the redhead as he cooly avoided discussing anything further with his parents. It was difficult to not be nervous knowing Kyle had an infamous temper and the ability to fight to back up any smack talk. The Omega froze under the confrontation with Stan, sure, but Token had witnessed plenty of times when Kyle got into fights over the years. 

Not that Token thought Kyle would try punching out his mother, but he was beginning to wonder if the redhead would try taking out his father. 

They all made quick work of packing Kyle's gaming gear, his laptop, a few games and movies that Ike helped him pick out, a few books and notebooks, and a few more outfits. Kyle was very well prepared, surprising Token when he pulled out a box to assemble for the game and tech stuff that wound up being a perfect size and a small bag for his other items. Token was a little unsure when he saw how little it wound up being. "Are you sure you don't want to bring more books or clothes or anything?" 

Kyle kept his tone quiet so his parents wouldn't overhear from wherever they were. "I'll grab more stuff when we drop off Ike. Sundays they typically go to Denver so Dad can network. So I'll be grabbing stuff then. I just don't want to deal with them any more tonight than I have to," 

Token nodded in agreement. "Sunday sounds good. When do they usually leave?" 

"Early. Like nine thirty at the latest. We can drop off Ike around ten or so and they should be long gone. Then we have a while to get stuff," 

"Have you thought about what all you want to bring over?" 

"Mostly books and clothes, really. I don't wanna wear the same stuff over and over and ruin my nicer stuff." As Kyle grabbed the bag with his stuff, he turned to Ike. "Grab your stuff. Let's go," 

Token grabbed the box, admiring how neatly packed everything was and how clean the game systems were. Kyle really took care of his tech. He made a mental note to write down exactly what systems and games his Omega had so he could come up with gifts that were either compatible or an upgrade. They loaded everything in trunk and Kyle insisted they leave quickly while his parent's seemed preoccupied so he didn't get guilted to stay. As they pulled out of the driveway, Token actually felt a small thrill. He had never broken the law or really any rules. It was sort of liberating and he could see why Kyle did it. 

When they arrived at Token's and unloaded everything, Ike shuffled awkwardly. "I just realized I don't think I've ever been inside your house," the Beta spoke up. "I mean the yard, yeah, but never inside," 

Token gave a thoughtful hum. "Well, consider yourself welcome to come over and hang out whenever you like," 

"Except when you're not home," Ike clarified. 

"No, even then," Kyle spoke up. Token had no objections. Actually, he felt a swell of pride knowing Kyle was going to take him seriously and consider this his home. He even trusted his beloved baby brother to show up there without Kyle supervising! "I don't trust them to keep their mouths shut and they'll be insufferable. You feel free to come by if you need to get away from them for a night." 

Ike lit up at the idea of escaping every now and then. He gave an uncertain glance to Token to confirm everything and beamed when the Alpha gave a nod of approval. "Sweet!" 

Going inside, Kyle quickly placed his bag inside his room, thanking Token with a peck on the cheek when the African-American set the box on Kyle's desk he had yet to utilize. He then strode out and showed Ike the room next to his, figuring his baby brother wouldn't want to share rooms in a house this big. To say Ike was thrilled at the accommodations was an understatement. Once Token showed the younger where the rec room, home theatre and pool were, the Beta was shaking with excitement. He started going on about what to do first and Kyle just smiled, loving seeing his brother so happy. "It's still pretty early, so go ahead and try out some games. I'm gunna change." Once Ike dashed off, the redhead turned his attention to Token. "Hey, can we chat for a minute?" 

"Sure thing," Token obediently followed his Omega to his bedroom, Kyle talking while pulling things from his bag. 

"I wanted to say thank you for all this. Helping me and bringing Ike here. And I'm sorry I kinda freaked out," 

"Nah, I lost my cool, too," Token commented bashfully. "I just didn't like how they spoke to you. Is it always like that?" 

"Not always." That wasn't exactly better to hear. If anything Token was more upset with how casual Kyle was about it. "I've kinda learned to tune it out. I mean compared to almost everyone else, my parents treat me awesome," 

"What do you mean?" 

Kyle shrugged as he carefully laid out his clothes, folding some and leaving others ready to hang up. "I mean there's Cartman whose always trying to make my life Hell. Then there are people like PC Principal who ride my ass about anything they can, making me into an intolerant bad guy. And Stan treats me like property anymore..." Kyle gave a weak smile to his Alpha. "You seem to be the only person in this town that genuinely likes me," 

Token scowled. "I don't like when you're like this," 

The redhead's brow furrowed in confusion. "Like what?" Dread pooled in Kyle's stomach. Had he done something wrong? Was he annoying the other male? Was it too much dealing with his parents and then having Ike over? 

"Like you think you don't have any worth," Token explained, smelling the fear the Omega was emitting. "Kyle, you can't go on thinking it's right that they do that to you. I was proud of the way you stood up for yourself and for our relationship-" Kyle's heart skipped a beat at the term. "-but you seem to still think you deserve that treatment and you don't," 

"It's not that I think I deserve it. I just...expect it, ya know? I'm always the bottom rung." That's just how it was. That's how it always was. 

Token's Alpha nature surged, clawing and snapping, baring its teeth. A growl escaped his throat, making him vibrate. He stomped over, pulling Kyle to his chest and aggressively scenting him. He wanted so badly to Mark him at that moment but resisted, his mind foggy. 

Kyle gasped and brought his hands up as if to push the Alpha away before mewling. What was that? He had heard Token's inner Alpha slip out a couple of times but this was the same level of aggression from when Stan tried to grab at him and Token interfered. Somehow, though, he knew he wasn't the object of Token's anger. He felt safe in the arms of this possessive man and clung onto him. Kyle's eyes fluttered and he tilted his head to allow Token more room to scent him. 

Lips tracing over Kyle's earlobe, Token spoke softly, making the redhead's knees go weak. "Don't ever doubt how important you are to me. I don't want you to ever feel like that again," 

Kyle could only nod. He felt way too overheated and all he wanted to do was pull Token on top of him as they stumbled to the bed. 

"Hey, is there soda here?" 

At Ike's shout down the hall, they both seemed to snap back to reality. Token pulled back and cleared his throat before yelling back. "Yeah, the bottom shelf in the fridge!" He turned back to Kyle, admiring the dazed and flushed look adorning the redhead's features. He smiled. "Sorry. I just don't like you doubting yourself," 

"Noted," Kyle forced out, not sure whether to laugh at the absurdity or beg Token to do it again.


	24. Chapter 24

Token felt disgusting. After that moment in the bedroom, he couldn't get his head straight. It didn't help when he left to get some snacks and sodas with Ike. As soon as Kyle came out, there that beautiful Omega was: his hair left loose and spilling over his shoulders, a thin cotton grey tee and plaid blue pyjama pants. It was a simple outfit but Token couldn't help but want to pull Kyle to him. He wanted to just have the Omega relax against him and drift off to sleep, Token running his hands through the lush curls and rubbing soothing circles on Kyle's back through the soft fabric. He held back, not sure if Kyle wanted Ike to be exposed to their relationship to such a degree or not. 

But all night he trailed his eyes over Kyle's form. At one point Kyle had stretched during video games with Ike, exposing just a small segment of that smooth stomach. Token's tongue darted across his lower lip as he had the urge to push Kyle back on the floor and kiss all over the Omega's stomach and hips, sinking lower and lower until he was able to nuzzle those supple thighs- _Stop, Token!_

By the time they all agreed it was late enough to go to bed, Token was a mess. As soon as he was alone in his room, he quickly tore off his clothing and stumbled into the bathroom, throbbing. He hissed as he grasped himself, indulging in the millions of images and sounds that flooded his mind at the contact: Kyle gasping, Kyle on his back, Kyle on all fours, Kyle screaming his name, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle! His knees buckled as he spilt across his hand, a loud moan torn from his throat as he tried bracing his upper body against the sink. 

When the Alpha finally regained his senses, he groans. Not only did he get his floor dirty, but he indulged in his urges like he promised he wouldn't. He had fantasized about Kyle and masturbated to the idea of the redhead intimate with him before, but when Kyle moved in, he promised he would stop. He didn't want their relationship to just be about sex and he was convinced that jerking off to the thought of his partner would condition him to only see him as a sexual object. 

It was a ridiculous fear, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Sex changed relationships and he wanted the two of them on sure footing before going further. 

Even if Kyle sounded so good when he was needy for contact. Or the fact that it felt so good to have his partner cling to him. Or how those emerald eyes became dazed and only for him- _Damnitt!_ Token huffed as he looked down, seeing his manhood erect again. 

It was going to be a rough night.


	25. Chapter 25

It was Token's idea to have everyone meet for breakfast, but it was Kyle that insisted he cook. He knew logically that it was Token and his family were paying for the meal either way, but cooking was always cheaper and this way he felt more like he was contributing. And when the Craig and Tweek showed up first, the blonde bounded into the kitchen to join him and make some coffee he brought. Craig was pretty happy at the turn of events: Token got the love of his life (sort of), Tweek got an Omega friend that wouldn't fuck with the blonde's head, and Marsh was a miserable lonely asswipe. Just like he always envisioned things would go. 

Craig smirked at Token, the lingering scent of frustration on his fellow Alpha obvious. "Having fun?" He teased. 

Token's eye twitched but for the most part, he played off the comment. "Yeah, it's nice seeing Kyle open up more with his brother here," 

"But has yet to open his legs, right?" 

Token smacked him in the arm for that, his smile turning to a pained grimace. "It's not about that!" 

"Yeah, yeah," He moved to the table, taking a seat across from Ike who was scrolling through his phone. "Hey, brat. Shouldn't you be helping your brother in the kitchen?" 

Ike shrugged. "He doesn't like it when I help. I mess up his system. So he says." He set his phone down and propped his chin in his hand. "And he's kinda weird in the mornings. Half-asleep. If you mess with him before he's fully awake he tends to get...not pissy but like caged in? Almost claustrophobic."

Token made a mental note of that. "So he isn't a morning person? He's been pleasant the whole time he's been here," 

"It isn't that he gets in a bad mood. It's just he goes through the motions. Ya know you get in a routine of doing things and then you just do stuff without thinking," Ike explained. "Like there was one point he couldn't find the coffee pot for like five minutes because we put it on another counter after that outlet went out. He got so irritated by it after a few days he fixed the outlet himself," 

"That isn't the tainted stuff your folks typically use, is it?" Kyle asked hesitantly. He appreciated the gesture and trusted Tweek's judgement, but he also knew that his family still got away with some drug-induced drinks even after they were busted. 

Luckily Tweek wasn't insulted. "N-no, this is clean. Strong but clean. Craig wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I still drank that other stuff. And I've been feeling better since I stopped." 

"That's good to hear," Kyle smiled, pulling the bacon from the oven. He still could only eat turkey bacon, but hopefully, guys didn't throw a fit. Though he doubted they would with Token there. Maybe give him grief but that's it. 

Tweek skipped over, watching as Kyle was finishing scrambling the eggs, the redhead placing the hashbrowns on a serving dish. The emerald-eyed teen was delighted at the idea of serving dishes. It was such a simple thing but it made him feel better about his presentation. "Do you need any help?" The blonde inquired. 

"Nah, the plates and such are already out there. I might need help moving the food out there when everything is ready. How long will the coffee take?" 

"Not long." Long enough to chat. "So, how have you and Token been doing? You look like you're getting used to being here," 

Kyle grew bashful. "He's been great. I think there's still a lot I should learn about him but...yeah, he's been amazing..." He cleared his throat, not trusting himself to say more. 

"When is your first Heat together?" 

"...I dunno. I mean I have a Heat in a few days, but we aren't exactly spending it together," 

Tweek nodded in understanding. "If it makes you feel any better, Craig and I didn't spend a Heat together for like a year," 

Kyle paused, surprised. "Seriously?" Craig and Tweek were seen as the perfect couple. It wasn't very believable that they waited. Everyone assumed that they had been sexual before presenting. 

"We had done some stuff but we hadn't gone all the way yet," Tweek admitted. "We tried a couple of times but I panicked." That made sense, Kyle supposed. Sex was a very big step to make and Tweek was the nervous type in the best set of circumstances. "After I had my Heat a few times, I did some research and figured it would be better to endure it with someone,"

"Did you just decide to do it during your next Heat? I was kinda paranoid about doing something like that during...all that confusion." It was so nice to have an Omega he could talk to about this! Betas didn't really get it and Alphas usually took it as an opening. Kyle had to punch a few people that made fun of him about the topic. 

"We eased into it. Kinda doing other stuff before, ya know, the blowout," 

"What...um...kind of stuff?" 

"Scenting. Kissing. And uh..." Tweek gave a sheepish smile. "Well, lots of o-oral and petting." He said the last part quieter so no one overheard. "Just kinda moved up as soon as we were comfortable with one thing. No gameplan, just...f-feeling," 

Now that was interesting... Kyle felt heat crawl up his features as he finished placing each food in a serving dish. "I wasn't really sure how to get comfortable with Token. We haven't done much of anything," Tweek was secretly thrilled to be entrusted but kept quiet as he checked the coffee. "I mean the kissing is great and the scenting, but we haven't _really_ kissed. Would it be weird if I said anything or do I go for it or does he want to go for it or....?" Kyle huffed. "I feel so stupid around him sometimes. Like...good stupid at the time but afterwards I'm just angry at myself," 

"Why don't you just ask him then? To initiate it if he wants," Tweek suggested, grabbing the coffee pot and something to rest it on the table. "That way he knows you want him to. Token is kinda old fashioned. His dad is like that, too," 

Kyle reflected on that. Token did always wait for his signal... The Alpha waited on when Kyle said he wanted to be scented and he stated he had no intention of trying anything major until the redhead gave the okay. Did that also move on to something simple like kissing? The African-American really made it obvious he enjoyed kissing Kyle in other places. And Kyle knew he liked being on the other end of the attention. Maybe he should say something... He gave a small smile. "Thanks, Tweek. I'll keep that in mind." He grabbed the hashbrowns. "Help me carry this stuff in?" 

"Sure thing!"


	26. Chapter 26

Token wasn't surprised that everyone enjoyed Kyle's cooking. It made him happy to see a glow of pride on the Omega's features as he received ample compliments from everyone as they showed one by one. At one point Token worried maybe he should have bought more food or invited less people. He had invited Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Jimmy but also surprised Kyle by inviting David. 

Token didn't forget about their conversation where Kyle admitted to almost approaching David to aid with his Heats. The Alpha was very much aware of it. It made for an awkward interaction when Token called David to extend the invitation.

"I would've thought you wouldn't want me around," the Beta admitted over the phone. 

"You're my friend. You're Kyle's friend. Of course, I want you here. Kyle needs all the support he can get, especially right now,"

"I mean because of our...past relationship." Token didn't need David to explain. When Kyle first presented, he was approached by a lot of people and David had been one of them. The Latino wasn't crude or overly sexual, approaching the redhead with respect and simply stating that he would like to be considered to aid Kyle should the redhead need it. Kyle had been happy to have someone take him seriously and not paw at him, so it was widely known that Kyle did, in fact, keep David in mind as an option. Token hadn't been shocked when the Omega confirmed he entertained intimate thoughts about the Beta. 

Any other Alpha would say Token should be careful. That he should be suspicious and keep his Omega tucked away. But Token wasn't going to harbour any dark thoughts. Kyle needed to know he had friends to count on in the event Token was out of reach for whatever reason. He wasn't going to cut David from their lives over some petty jealousy. Besides, the Latino was always upfront about his interest in Kyle, even before they presented. He had always been respectful and Token was grateful for it. "David. Kyle needs people. He needs friends. His own family is trying to decide his future, his old best friend is treating him like property. Having you here will help."

"...I'll be there." 

Sure enough, when David arrived, Kyle had lit up, jumping from the table and rushing to give David a hug that the Beta returned enthusiastically. Token couldn't find it in him to be envious. He was more grateful to see his Omega so happy. While the redhead always claimed Stan was his best friend, Token always had a feeling that if Stan hadn't been in the picture, David would have taken that role in Kyle's life. Had that been the case, they likely would have ended up together. It wasn't exactly a secret that David thought the world of Kyle. But the Latino wasn't the kind of guy to snake someone's partner away. 

After they ate, they all left, deciding to wander about town like they used to do as kids, joking around and talking about old times playing fantasy based games, even stopping every now and then to re-enact some of their favourite memories. Jimmy pretended to play the lute on a random stick he found, singing some distasteful melody that made them all laugh. Tweek tackled Craig to the ground, a barbarian shriek escaping him, catching everyone by surprise. Even Ike took up his former role as Maplebeard, a lowly pirate growl escaping him as he demanded Clyde walk the plank, which was in reality just one of the picnic tables at the park. 

David, having not been around during that time, asked Kyle the role he played. The Omega had been too embarrassed to say and shook his head. "Nothing important," he insisted. 

Jimmy was having none of it. "He w-was the Elf King," 

"Jimmy!" Kyle waved his hands about. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not?" The journalist inquired. "N-next you'll deny ever being the Human Kite," 

Of course, that led to Ike insisting to know all about that saga. The trial of dealing with the Coon, Professor Chaos, and Mysterion. 

Eventually, they found themselves migrating back to Token's once it began to grow dark. Everyone opted to have a late order of pizza brought to the house as they settled to watch a movie in the home theatre. Once the food arrived, they all decided to eat in the theatre, sitting among the large pillows and bean bag chairs, a mess of paper plates, napkins and cups filled with soda resting across the plush carpet. 

As the night came and it grew dark out, people began to leave one by one. Craig and Tweek were first, the blonde embracing Kyle goodbye before they departed, making Token grin. 

Next came Jimmy, who decided to exit as dramatically as possible, with a low bow and addressing Kyle as "my liege." Jimmy laughed when Kyle playfully smacked his arm, making Token feel pride that his friends and his partner could grow so close. It was hard to remember sometimes that they were once carefree children that ran about and played without thinking about what side you were on. It was nice to immerse in that nostalgia of when they all spent time together. 

Next came Clyde. He pulled Token off to the side, giving him a glare. "You better tell him soon. That you love him for real. You hear me?" 

When David left shortly after Clyde, he gave Kyle a hug goodbye before also pulling Token away. When he leaned forward, also giving Token a hug, he spoke softly. "You should see the way he's been looking at you today." When David pulled back to meet Token's confused gaze, he had a sparkle in his eyes. "I think he's really fallen for you." He patted Token encouragingly on the shoulder before departing, making the Alpha's heart leap. 

When everything settled and was cleaned up, Ike retreated to his room after giving a quick hug to his brother, looking a little embarrassed about being seen acting affectionately. Kyle turned to Token when they were alone. The African-American could tell he was tired but he was glowing. "Pretty good day, right?" Token said, breaking the ice. 

"Amazing," Kyle confirmed. "Thank you for all of this. Bringing Ike, inviting the guys..." 

"Are you getting along better with them?"

"Yeah. I've always gotten along with Jimmy and Tweek. It's been nice to get to know Craig and Clyde better. I was kinda shocked you asked David to come by," 

"It wasn't awkward was it?" 

"No! It was great seeing him again!" Kyle snickered. "I guess he saw what happened with Stan and punched him in the nose. He's pretty hot-blooded," 

"Coming from you, Mr Jersey Shore?" That earned a playful shove but Token retaliated by pulling Kyle close and nuzzling him, making the Omega squeak. He thrilled at the feeling of Kyle's arms wrapping around his shoulders. Token hummed happily. "You were so happy. I was glad to see it." 

"You always make me happy." It slipped from his lips before Kyle could stop it. it was embarrassing but oddly enough it felt right saying it. 

Token stilled briefly before holding Kyle tighter. "Do I really?" There was something in his tone that made Kyle run a hand through the Alpha's hair. 

"Yeah. Yeah, you do," Kyle insisted. His earlier conversation with Tweek came to mind and he hid his face in Token's chest before speaking again. "Um, you know if you're waiting for permission...you can kiss me," 

Token pulled back just enough to look his partner in the eye. Those emerald eyes glittered so invitingly, his freckles complimenting the pink dusting his features. Token swallowed nervously. "Are you sure?" 

"Were you waiting for me to tell you it was okay?" 

"Kind of," Token admitted. "I was also worried I wouldn't hold back. All those times I wanted to really kiss you was when I was already pressing my lips against you." Kyle gave a shy smile and rolled his eyes. When Token brought a hand up, running his thumb over Kyle's lower lip, it seemed like the world stilled. "...Do you really mean it? I can kiss you?" 

Kyle nodded. "I don't think I'm ready to go further. Especially with Ike here. And I may not be any good, but-"

"Kyle, I would never ask you to go down on me with your baby brother here,"

"Which is good. He's kinda a perv," 

Token hummed, smiling. "I love you." When Kyle's eyes glittered, he kept talking. "I know you're still working to believe me. I'm going to make sure you know how serious I am. I meant it when I told your family I'm going to be here until you don't want or need me,"

"I'm having a hard time imagining that with how well you've been taking care of me. Not that it makes it any less embarrassing to be taken care of. It's still weird,"

"I would love to kiss you," Token admitted. He ran his thumb up over Kyle's cheekbone, making those eyes flutter before he finally leaned in and pressed his lips to the Omega's in a chaste kiss. Token sighed happily, relishing in the contact after years of yearning. He nipped at the redhead's lower lip, making Kyle gasp. Token smiled and deepened the contact, deciding to be brave and slip his tongue in, making Kyle give a moan that vibrated through the Alpha's core. His other arm wound around Kyle's waist, thrilled when he felt the smaller male writhe against him. 

When they finally parted, Kyle's hands had mussed up Token's hair, those pouty lips were swollen, their breath laboured. Kyle was reeling. "I've...never been kissed like that," Kyle admitted, intoxicated. They were still pressed close and he was hypnotized by the way Token's dark eyes were locked on him. "Nicki was right. You are a good kisser," 

"Is that what she was saying?" 

"That and other stuff," Kyle hummed happily, settling against Token's chest. He could still feel Token against his lips. 

The Alpha pressed a kiss to Kyle's temple. "Thank you for letting me do that. I've wanted to for years now,"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter now!  
> thank you all for the wonderful support!

Eric had spent all day going through everything in the house, throwing things away and tucking others in closets until he had use for them again. The first few days Kyle had been with Token, Eric just waited it out. He just had the mindset it wouldn't last. After all, Token never hung out with Kyle. Not like Eric had! What the Hell would Token know about Kyle's mood swings or his opinion on fads? What would Token do if Kyle was ranting about a shitty romcom plot or if Kyle just had a bad day and snapped at the African-American for no reason? 

Now Eric? Eric had spent years learning everything about the redhead. Kenny and Butters called it stalking but Eric called it information gathering. He knew when Kyle came over quiet and raging it was because he had a dispute with his mother. He knew when Kyle was playing basketball in the park by himself it was because he just got done cramming for a test and wanted to spend time by himself before bed. (Really, was it Eric's fault the park was right behind his damn house?) He knew everything about his friend. So he knew he would be the best Alpha for Kyle. 

Or so he thought. 

The plan had been simple enough: Let Kyle and Token get the fake honeymoon crap out of the way, Token would see Kyle was high maintenance, Kyle would be bored with Token being predictable and polite, and when they split up, Eric would swoop in and be the charming Alpha he knew he could be. He would finally let Kyle know how good a Mate he could be and when Kyle was smitten and Eric claimed that ass he could finally say the redhead was his! He had dreamed of that claim since he was a kid and when Kyle presented as an Omega, he knew he finally had an in! 

But then Token came into the picture. And he didn't leave. And Kyle seemed...happy. He even stopped being friends with Stan- Stan! Who Kyle had always latched to like a desperate drunk prom date!-in order to be with the African-American. 

Sighing, Eric tossed another gift in the trash. He had spent years making up the house, buying gifts in advance for anniversaries and birthdays. Some he held onto, knowing it wouldn't give too much away if he gave Kyle a sweater or something. But lube? Lingerie? Cockrings? The collection he amassed of dildos and vibrators? Probably too weird to give as a gift. Even for him. And if Token slammed a hardback against his skull over a simple comment, he wasn't sure what the Alpha would do if Eric genuinely did something to upset the Omega. 

Tying up yet another bag, he strode outside, grumbling and complaining. At the very least, he could store this stuff in the shed he used to use in middle school. His mother never snooped in there and it would be unlikely anyone else would. He may as well save the more indecent gifts for his future Omega. 

As he tried to head inside however, he was grabbed and shoved face down in the cold ground, the chill still sticking around. "EY! GET THE FUCK OFF!" He struggled, alarmed by the strong grip. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eric froze. That voice. He had heard it before. "Listen you fat fuck! Where is Kyle?" 

"Kahl?" He tried to manoeuvre to see who was on him. The knee digging into his back and his arms being held wasn't pleasant, but neither was the shock of some muscular tanned Alpha glaring at him. Dark eyes glowing with fury, jaw clenched...But it was the shovel on his back and the cigarette in his mouth that made it click. Mole. "The fuck?! I thought you were dead?!" 

"You'll be dead if you don't tell me where Kyle is!" He growled. "I know you've been trying to groom him you perverted shit! If you did anything to him, I swear-!" 

"I didn't fucking do anything! He's with Token!" 

There was a beat of silence. Christophe's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Token? Who is Token?" 

"His Mate! He's riding Black dick! The fuck do you care anyway?!" 

The Frenchman's eyes widened. His Mate?! Kyle couldn't be Mated to someone else! Kyle was his! They had a bond; chemistry! Surely Kyle wasn't with this Token of his own accord! After another moment, he reluctantly removed himself from Cartman, letting the other Alpha bitch about being 'manhandled.' He left without another word, blood boiling. He'd have to find this Token and have a little discussion with him.


	28. Chapter 28

As planned, they dropped Ike off Sunday a little after 10 in the morning. Kyle felt a lot more relaxed since he was last here in his home. He got to spend time with his brother, his new friends were treating him awesome, and his Alpha was more relaxed with being touchy-feely. The Omega was grateful that Token didn't go crazy around Ike, but it appeared Tweek had been right about Kyle giving Token permission. He had been pleasantly surprised with his Alpha gave him a passionate 'good morning' kiss in the kitchen before Ike emerged, scenting the redhead while Kyle caught his breath. He could definitely get used to this!

Ike offered to help carry stuff out to the car, but Kyle had insisted it wouldn't be much. With that, the younger left for Filmore's, leaving Kyle and Token alone. 

Or so they thought. 

Upstairs, Christophe had been going through Kyle's things in an effort to find out who Token was and why his beloved would leave with some other Alpha. When he heard voices, he froze. "Shit!" He hissed. He recognized Kyle's voice, but that other one...Could that be his rival Alpha? Christophe ducked into the closet, praying Kyle wouldn't need anything in there. Going by how little was in there, probably not. 

When they emerged, he could see them through a crack in the door and crouched down on the floor. He tried to relax, sitting cross-legged as he eyed his rival. The other Alpha wasn't bad looking. He was toned enough, had strong features. He still would have been smaller compared to himself but so did a lot of other Alphas. Why would Kyle be with him if not because he had no choice? 

"So what all are we grabbing?" Token questioned, ready to be put to work. 

"Just some books and stuff," Kyle replied, grabbing an unfolded box from beside his desk and assembling it quickly. "I'm not taking a lot. I still want Ike and my folks to be able to come in here and have it still feel at least a little normal." 

Christophe pouted. Yeah, that method worked well enough. Christophe thought the Omega still lived here before that idiot next door said something. 

"How can I help?" Token inquired, resting a hand on Kyle's shoulder, making Christophe almost leap from the closet in protest. 

Kyle shrugged. "Just...helping carry stuff once I get it together. It'll probably be a couple boxes worth." 

"Is there anything you need for your Heat?" 

The Frenchman was enraged. How dare this man talk about his redhead's Heat like some casual thing!? 

"Nothing that I can think of," Kyle replied honestly as he grabbed several novels, boxing them up. "I took everything I could think of the first trip to the house." 

Token lingered awkwardly nearby, leaning against the desk. "I wanted to do as much research as possible. I mean the room is scent blocked, but I know it comes in waves. Um...Any way for me to kinda know? I'll need to bring in water and food. Check on you. Change sheets..." 

The Frenchman quirked a brow. Check on him? Were they not spending Kyle's Heat together then?

Kyle gave a laugh. "There's not a set schedule. I kinda go through the motions. It's just a haze for me." 

"Right..." Token rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "I just don't wanna...push any boundaries." 

"You mean you don't wanna come in during a peak moment when I'm being indecent." At Token's flustered face, he laughed. Called it. "Hey, look, I'm not thrilled either, but we're both gunna be embarrassed. Maybe me more than you. But it's just biological. A lot of it we won't be able to help." 

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Token promised, his resolve actually shaking the redhead and the other Alpha for a moment. "I don't want you to...to give me something so important just because you might think it's convenient at the time." He stepped closer, running his hands over Kyle's arms, comforting the Omega. "I don't need that from you for this to work. I don't need to share your body to share a bed romantically with you." 

"...I know that." A few weeks ago, he would have doubted it, but not now. Not after all they shared. He smiled, nuzzling against Token and relishing in the African-American relaxing against him. "...I'm scared, yeah, but not that you'll do something or that something will happen. More like I don't want your impression of me to get worse," 

Token rolled his eyes with a smile. "I think the world of you!" 

"Delusional freak," Kyle teased. 

Christophe relaxed in his spot, staring at nothing as he listened to them move to pack what little Kyle wanted to take. He wasn't sure what to think about this turn of events. 

Or the ache in his chest.


	29. Chapter 29

They opted to go for an early lunch once they left the Broflovski residence, Kyle coming to terms with the fact that Token was going to buy meals whether Kyle liked it or not and Kyle would cook dinner just about every night whether Token had a say in it or not. In a way, it was a nice balance. It was still nagging in the back of Kyle's head that he didn't have much left in his savings from past odd jobs. When Token left for the restroom after they ordered, Kyle took a moment to check his account statements on his cell. It was a habit he had gotten into, checking it almost daily even when he knew what he spent. Something his parent's drilled into him, he supposed. 

Waiting for the page to load, he started grabbing several little cups of creamer and made up his coffee, taste testing it once it hit the perfect shade of mocha. He distantly had the thought of how that would likely be their child's skin tone if he and Token did successfully have a child of their own before he glanced to his cell again. Last he checked there was roughly little over six hundred. 

His eyes bugged wide and he almost choked on his coffee when he saw the amount. This was...That couldn't be right! He refreshed the page several times but it never changed. Confused, he went into the history and sure enough there it was: the last deposit was 26 minutes ago with the amount of 10,000 dollars. What the Hell?! He didn't even recognize the name listed as to where it came from. 

Token's brow furrowed when he approached the table again. "Hey, is everything okay? Is Stan texting you again?" 

"Just..." Kyle almost believed this was Token's doing but, no, the Alpha wouldn't do something like that without his permission. "Just something weird with my account. I'll have to call the bank tomorrow." He set his cell down, head spinning. It had to have been some sort of mistake, right? As nice as it was to see so much in his account, if it was an error than the money wasn't his and this needed to be fixed. 

"Nothing serious, right?" 

Kyle gave a soft smile. "Nah, nothing bad. I just gotta make sure I call before I forget." Token definitely wasn't the one responsible. He would have said something if he was. And it wasn't like Token had access to it anyway. Kyle just needed to breathe. Things were fine. 

They became preoccupied with chatting and once the food arrived they completely lost track of time. What should have been a quick meal turned into a couple of hours of joking and talking about work. 

Kyle missed the text that came in. 

_Not sure how to think of this Alpha of yours. If you were in my care, you would have had your financial needs already taken care of._

_Call me when you get the chance._

_-Christophe_


	30. Chapter 30

Kyle didn't check his phone again until they reached home, Token helping him carry the two he filled up with books and such. Token left Kyle alone to unpack, knowing the redhead would have a plan for what went where. Kyle had the thought that the African-American also had other reasons for excusing himself. The Omega was well aware that Token was distracted. He could smell the heat and excitement coming off of Token when Ike had been there. He thought it was sweet that Token held out. Not once did he try to pull Kyle aside and make the redhead do anything. Not once did Token just snap at Ike to leave and force Kyle. If he hadn't been sure before that Token was trustworthy, that proved it. And with his Heat starting in the next couple of days, he felt at peace. 

Getting everything in its place, the shelves slowly filling up, Kyle disassembled the boxes, sliding them under his bed for future use. He relaxed on his bed, picking up his cell and checking his messages. When he saw what Christophe sent, he jolted back up. Christophe...Did he send that money?! 

The Omega strode over to his door, shutting it so Token didn't overhear. He was glad that the room was soundproof when the dial tone filled the room. Kyle always preferred to have his calls on his headphones, listening without holding his cell up to his face, but speaker was the ext best thing. 

Christophe didn't take too long to answer. "Kyle." His tone was calm and even but there was an undertone of hurt. 

"Did you send that?" Might as well dive right into it. 

"I did." 

"Tophe, you can't do that. You need to take it back." Kyle seated himself at his desk, setting the cell down and slumping in defeat. "I thought the bank screwed something up. You can't just slip money into my account!" 

"There is nothing wrong with an Alpha ensuring their Omega is well off," 

"You aren't my Alpha!" It burst from him before he could stop it. Immediately he felt guilty. The Frenchman was quiet on the other line for a moment, making Kyle feel awful. "Tophe...I'm sorry..." He wasn't sure what else to say. 

"...I saw you both today," Christophe continued. "When you didn't return my calls, I came to town." 

"I wasn't avoiding you!" Kyle assured. "It's just...I haven't been here that long and I'm still settling in. It's been weird and I'm still adjusting," 

"Have you two shared a Heat yet?" 

"No!" 

Christophe sat in his hotel room, wheels turning. He was cross-legged on the bed, comforted just hearing Kyle's voice. "Kyle, I'm going to be here for a while. I have a room set. I could bring you here-" 

"Tophe, stop!" Kyle's face was red with embarrassment. "I don't want my first time to be some fling in a hotel room before you go back to work, dropping off the grid and leaving me alone! What if we did something and I got pregnant and couldn't reach you? What then?! You expect me to rely on Gregory? Does he even know you're here?!" 

"...Kyle..." He sighed. He knew the Omega was right, but it hurt all the same. "I just want you to be taken care of. Loved. Cherished. Isn't that what you want?" 

That's what the redhead wanted to say. He swallowed. "You haven't seen everything. Token...He's amazing to me. And Ike adores him! Just..." He felt a heat collect behind his eyes. "What life could you give me? I don't want to be alone when I'm trying to be with someone. I don't want to wonder if you're dead. That's not fair to me," 

Christophe felt his chest twist. This was a conversation he and Kyle had a few times before. All fun and passion aside, when it came down to it, Kyle just wasn't built for such a life. He wanted a partner he could go to bed at night with. Someone to do double dates and bring home to the family. "What if I said I would retire? Stay here until you're ready to leave?"

"...What?" 

"I want to help you live your dream," Christophe explained. "I know being gone all the time would make that difficult for you. I'm willing to trade positions and find something that would allow me to be there for you." 

"Tophe..." Was this true? Was this really happening? Christophe was the only person he ever told his dream to. Could the Frenchman actually help him? 

"Think about it, please. Whether you do or not...I want you to keep the money." With that, Christophe hung up. Kyle knew the Frenchman wasn't good with mushy goodbyes and knew it wasn't an insult, just letting the call end. 

The redhead's lip quivered and he sobbed. Now what?


	31. Chapter 31

Token noted that evening as they ate that Kyle was sitting a lot closer than he usually did. Not that Kyle sat on the opposite side of the couch normally unless something happened, but he seemed more affectionate than he had been. After they settled, watching television, Kyle caught Token off guard when the Omega actually nestled himself into Token's side. Token, not complaining about the contact, simply rested his arm around Kyle's shoulder without saying anything, letting Kyle relax against him. When the Omega let out a contented hum, the Alpha was giddy. He remembered being a little kid and finding it weird his parents would sit like this, only to be a little envious when he grew older. When he was dating around, he always tried to find a way to initiate the contact without being seen as a perv and it never really happened. Seeing Craig and Tweek pull it off without issue always made him a little depressed. And now, here Kyle was, settled nicely and fitting perfectly into his side like he was meant to be there. 

Kyle was entertaining the thought also, unbeknownst to Token. He wasn't sure what made him want to be close to his Alpha. Maybe it was his Heat approaching. Maybe it was the guilt he felt over his call with Christophe. Maybe it was the fight he had with his parents or the fact that Stan was no longer his friend. Maybe it was that with everything changing, Token stayed his gentlemanly and caring self. For the first time, Kyle genuinely believed that his partner meant it when they said they loved him. 

Of course, that was the reason for the confusion earlier. Christophe in previous conversations always seemed determined to be able to stay in his line of work. Whenever Kyle brought it up during their calls, the Frenchman played off the redhead's concern with comments of a life where Kyle didn't have to work or worry about money because of what he did. It was charming to a degree. The fantasy of a bad boy mercenary had a certain appeal to it. But over the years, Kyle matured and he knew he wouldn't be happy living with someone like that. This was the first time Christophe stated he would change to make Kyle happy and it sent him spinning. Did he want that? To be with Christophe? The Frenchman knew his dream of moving out of the country and pursuing his life away from his family...

But then, Token made the comment he was willing to move and he didn't even know what Kyle wanted to do. "Hey, Token?" 

"Yeah?" 

Kyle tried to ignore the way Token shifted slightly when he spoke, his chest vibrating pleasantly. "Did you mean it when you said you wanted to move with me? And stay with me?" 

"Overseas, you mean?" When Kyle nodded, Token continued. "Yeah, of course. I always thought it would be nice to move as far from South Park as I could. I love my family, but there isn't much here as far as a career or anything. Immigrating would be a process but I've been looking into the paperwork and the trickiest thing would just be finding out what kind of VIsas or getting employment sponsorship." 

Kyle pulled back enough to meet Token's gaze. "So, wait, you've been looking into it already?" 

"You've probably accumulated more information than me," the Alpha confessed. "But...Yeah, in my spare time at work or if I can't sleep I just go on the government sites and look around, reading articles and such. I think I've saved like fifty sites," 

Kyle couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. "You're so weird," he teased, bubbling with happiness. 

"Says you," Token leaned forward, placing a kiss on the Omega's cheek. "Why do you ask anyway? Getting nervous about your Heat?" 

"A little." He sighed. "Christophe called me. Well-no. He texted me to call. I called him." 

"Did something happen?" 

It was always amazing to Kyle how Token never accused him of anything. If it were Stan, Kyle would have to hide every little thing but with Token, there was always a moment to explain himself. "You know that thing with my account? There was more money than I had accounted for. Like...a lot more. And it turns out Christophe was the one that put it in there. So I called him and told him to take it out." 

"How'd he even have access to your account?" Token's brow furrowed in confusion. "You know if you needed a little extra cash I would have helped out. I mean, if you're worried about moving expenses or paying for school-" 

"It's not that!" Kyle assured. "I like to earn things on my own. He knows that!" He became clearly annoyed at the whole ordeal. "I know he has connections, but he's offered before and I told him no! He drives me crazy when he does this! And then he talks about getting a different job and I don't think I can believe him because he's done it for so long and I think he'll resent leaving and-!" The Omega wanted to rip his hair out, instead flopping back against Token. "I don't know..." 

Token took a moment to process all of this. "So...You're confused about whether to feel something for him still," he guessed. He wasn't thrilled about it but it sounded like they had a lot of history. 

The Omega felt his gut twist with guilt. "Token-" 

"Kyle, it's okay." Token rubbed soothing circles on the redhead's arm through the thin cotton sweater he adorned. "I can't say I really like this guy butting in, but I can see why he's crazy about you and won't give you up. You're amazing and a total catch. You two have had a connection for years and I get why he doesn't want to lose that. And why you don't." He moved to look Kyle in the eye. Seeing how upset Kyle was by the whole thing made him want to hit this Christophe guy. Who does he think he is distressing Token's Omega?! "Kyle, I already told you: I'm staying. Until you tell me you don't want to pursue this any more. And even then, I'll probably still keep trying. Though not with Stan's method." 

The Alpha figured he must have said the right thing because the next thing he knew, Kyle pulled him closer and kissed him, moving his lips in a way that was pleading for Token to kiss him back. And who was Token to deny his Omega what he needed? The African-American was dizzy at the contact. Kyle's scent had become sweeter the closer his Heat became. Like walking into a factory that makes fancy candy, seductive and hunger-inducing aromas lingering in the air. He gave a low growl when Kyle began running his hands over his shoulders and chest, shivering in Token's arms. 

Impatient, he pulled the redhead onto his lap and nipped at his collarbone, making Kyle whimper with need. When the Omega didn't protest, he grasped Kyle's hips firmly, pulling him down against his straining manhood confined in his pyjama pants, the loose fabric making him feel so much more than he expected. 

Kyle scrambled for purchase on Token's shoulders, rolling his hips down and moaning desperately at the friction it caused. "Fuck!" He gasped, his entire body feeling like he was submerged in lava. He snuck his hands lower, slipping them under Token's shirt, relishing in the feel of the Alpha's toned stomach. Encouraged at the ripple of excitement he felt a surge through the other male, he rocked his hips again, making Token's eyes roll back. 

His inner Alpha purred and the next thing Token knew, he was moving and pinning Kyle below him, locking the redhead's wrists down and grinding into the Omega over and over again. Wanton cries and desperate pleas for more were ripped from Kyle's throat, pale legs wrapping around a strong waist as they sought for pleasure against one another. 

"Feels so good!" Token praised, moving to kiss and suck at Kyle's neck, having learned every sensitive spot. It was so damn satisfying to have those nails leave deep scratches in his back as his shirt was raised just enough for Kyle to run his hands over his torso. He lifted himself up, ripping the shirt up over his head and grinning at Kyle's appreciative eyes. He quickly re-attached to Kyle, biting playfully on the shoulder and making him squeak. The larger male ran one his own hands up, teasing the perks on Kyle's chest and making the Omega tighten his grip around Token's waist. They could both smell the slick escaping the Omega and moved rapidly, chasing their passion until finally, Kyle fell off the edge first, gasping for air and clawing at anything he could find. Seeing his partner writhe and feeling the other release against him, Token was quick to follow, Kyle's name on his lips. 

They shivered and went limp, Kyle whimpering at how sensitive he still was when Token grasped him gently, pulling Kyle back to his lap and letting Kyle just go limp against him. 

The Omega still felt the occasional shudder ripping through him and he held onto Token as best he could as he came to, still dizzy and gasping. "Wow," he finally forced out. He wanted to laugh. This wasn't planned but he couldn't say he was complaining!

"Sorry," Token spoke up, grimacing. "I uh...I'm not really sure what happened..." 

Kyle snickered. He placed a gentle kiss to Token's jawline. "I don't really care so long as it happens again,"


	32. Chapter 32

When Monday came, and Kyle and Token were both absent, Kenny and Eric gave each other a look. They both knew from the years spent with the redhead what time it was. His Heat. The first he would spend in his Mate's home. Which also meant the two had to deal with Stan's ridiculous behaviour. 

"I can't believe Token is going to take advantage of him like this! Not even letting him come to class!" 

Eric scowled. "Kahl's never come to class during his Heat." And people thought of Eric as deluded.

"Yeah, you want Kyle to be here during a Heat, fucked by any and every Alpha with no self-control?" Kenny challenged glaring. They were in the gym, taking turns shooting baskets since their instructor had a hangover and was sitting in their office. 

Stan scoffed. "If Token can't trust he can't protect Kyle out in public, that's his issue." 

Kenny grabbed at the ball from Stan before the raven-haired could shoot the ball, making the quarterback give the blonde his attention. "That's not fair, Stan. You know that it's irresponsible to be out in public as an Omega in Heat."

"Plus, Kyle has a weirdly strong scent just on his own. He'd probably attract a whole buncha freaks if he were let outside." Like Christophe, but Eric hadn't told anyone he'd seen the mercenary in town. Clearly, there had been something between the Frenchman and their friend that Kyle never said anything about. It was a little insulting but given Stan's assinine behaviour, Eric couldn't blame him. 

Stan rolled his eyes. "Kyle would be fine." 

Kenny was having none of it. "What is your problem?! Kyle is happy! Token has been good to him! We're supposed to be his best friends and because of you making an ass of yourself, we haven't been able to see him!"

"Yeah, even David got to see Kyle and hang out with him." 

"Thought you didn't want to be around Kyle," Stan deflected, trying to stare Eric down. 

Eric, having grown a little taller than Stan and gotten some muscle over the years, just shrugged. "So I miss picking on the little Jewboy. Sue me." 

"Of course I wanna see Kyle again, but Token is keeping his cellphone. I haven't been able to get ahold of him." Kenny and Eric shared a look. They knew for damn certain that this wasn't true but there would be no point in arguing that. Stan slapped the ball from Kenny's grasp, dribbling it. "I have a plan, though. I'm gunna make Kyle fall for me and see that we belong together." 

"Stan, he's Mated. You know what would happen to Kyle's reputation if you pulled something," 

"He's allowed to choose the better Alpha. Nobody is gunna mind that." He grinned. "I'm the better choice for him. I just have to remind Kyle of that."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Eric inquired. He didn't like how being apart from the redhead brought out this unpredictable side to the other male. Alpha's could go to- even by Eric's standards-pretty extreme lengths to claim what they thought to be their property. While Eric himself wished to have the redhead on his arm, he wouldn't force or blackmail Kyle into it as he might've done as kids. Somehow it made it a hollow victory. It would have been way more satisfying to have Kyle genuinely care about him. 

"I have a plan," Stan answered cryptically, making Kenny and Eric think the same thing: 

Token needed help.


	33. Chapter 33

Token had never been so nervous in his life. Kyle had retreated after their night of shared passion, having been in the bedroom for some time. He knew this was it when Kyle had quickly fled as they relaxed on the couch, insisting he needed to clean up and for Token not to follow him. His scent was near overwhelming by that point, and Token was trying hard to avoid giving into his arousal. As relieved as he was to be separated before he took things further, he worried for Kyle. It had been a few hours, and he knew the Omega needed to eat. 

The Alpha had read numerous articles discussing Omega health and had taken notes on the foods Kyle preferred. He had heard that during a Heat, Omegas could have cravings much like during pregnancy. Unfortunately, the African-American needed to guess for the first meal. He decided to play it safe and keep it simple: a dish of strawberry and banana segments with whip cream. He had heard during health classes that Omegas craved sweets during this time, but Kyle being diabetic meant Token had to be creative. He wanted to give his Omega what he wanted, but he refused to do so at the cost of Kyle's health. 

Satisfied with the small bowl of food and the generous dish of whipped cream along with a spoon, he grabbed four bottles of water: two chilled and two at room temperature, setting them on the serving tray and slowly making his way towards the room. He took a deep breath as he stood outside the door, unsure what he would see since no noise or scent seeped through. 

Hesitant, he knocked to warn of his presence, waited a moment and stepped inside. 

Token wasn't sure to be disappointed or relieved that Kyle- while not in his right state of mind- wasn't in the middle of any indecent act. The redhead was laying on the bed, dressed in as little clothes as he could manage, with gym shorts skimpier than what Kyle would wear in class and a white spaghetti strap tank top. His hair tied in what was meant to be a restrictive bun, his shorter locks pinned back as much as possible. He was overheated and struggling to be comfortable even in the chilled room. His scent was strong and made Token's inner Alpha pant with want. For a brief moment, he was uncertain if he should move closer. What if he did something? 

Kyle whimpered at the familiar aroma of his Alpha and tried to blink away the haze, seeing Token standing with a tray. He gave a shaky smile. "H-hey." He swallowed. "Sorry, I'd be more covered, but I'm really hot," 

_Oh, yes you are._ Token didn't say it aloud. He shook his head, forcing his feet to move. He had to show he could do this. For Kyle. For their future. "I don't mind," he assured. He set the tray down on the nightstand, taking one of the room temperature waters and opening it. "Here, you need to drink some water and eat something," 

Kyle sat up against the pillows, grimacing. He was beginning to grow wet with slick the more his Heat caught up with him. "It'll be hitting hard soon," he warned. 

"I know. That's why you need food and water." He helped Kyle sit up and handed him the water, cherishing the smile he got in return. "I wasn't sure if you craved anything in particular, so I went with something easy this time." He set the tray in front of Kyle, the redhead bashful. 

"Token, thank you. You didn't have to do all this." At home when he had a Heat, food and such would be set outside his door or just inside. Then his mother would clean his bedding when he was in the bath before he went right back to being isolated again. It was always so depressing. But even now, he felt cherished and loved. 

"Of course I did," 

"Isn't my scent a little...much?" 

"A little. But in a good way," Token set the back of his hand on Kyle's forehead, frowning at the temperature. "Eat. I'll be right back." He strode out, making a bee-line for the kitchen and heading to the freezer. He was glad his mother recommended rice bags, though it seemed ridiculous at the time. He opened the tupperware container that kept them clean and pulled one out, rushing to put the rest back and get back to Kyle. Kyle was thankfully eating, and Token moved to drape the rice bag along the Omega's neck, making the other's eyes flutter shut in bliss. "Better?" 

"Better," Kyle purred. He sat back against the pillows, enjoying the coolness. Why hadn't he used this method? "I usually just rely on AC or a fan," 

"No need for that. I have a few set aside for heating up, too. I wasn't sure if you had cramps or anything and it seemed more comfortable than a heating pad,"

"I don't usually get those," Kyle admitted. He would normally be embarrassed to share such information but Token was being so mature about the whole thing. It was really relaxing. "Just get really hot and bothered. And not exactly in the good way,"

"And in the good way...What do you normally crave to eat after all that?" 

"Like... pasta and meat. Stuff with a lot of carbs." He finished off the food Token brought him, happily licking at the whipped cream leftover on the spoon. "But this stuff is really good, too," he praised. 

Token nodded, making a mental note. He could work with that. He handed Kyle another bottle of water. "Drink some more water. I'm gunna clean this up." He grabbed the tray, giving the Omega a peck on the cheek before leaving, shutting the door behind him. 

Kyle shook his head with a smile. Token was in more control than the Omega expected. He had to hand it to the other: Token did his research. 

He settled back again, enjoying being pampered for once and unaware of what lurked.


	34. Chapter 34

Kyle hadn't been kidding when he said he would be out of it during his Heat. There had been a handful of times when Token wished that the room wasn't soundproof. As delightful as the sight was of by Kyle riding some toy he couldn't see due to that damn blanket. He was also disappointed that Kyle had tried to have some modesty, wearing one of his baggy button-ups. While Kyle would often leave it unbuttoned with no shirt underneath, he often held it shut when Token entered or had his back to the door. 

The redhead made the most delightful sounds, and Token wanted nothing more than to stride over and aid his suffering Omega. As difficult as it was, he kept his promise. He knew it would last a few days, and thankfully, it was never as long for males as it was for females. The whole thing had been a real test of his mental capability and his ability to hold his Alpha nature back. He distantly wondered if perhaps Kyle's parents had planned for Kyle to be under his care with the redhead's Heat so close to their initial move-in. In all likelihood, they were testing him to see if he was up to the task. He chose not to vocalize his hunch, knowing that things were already strained between Kyle and his parents and the redhead himself would likely feel insulted and hurt by the notion. After all, no one wants to think their parents were willing to use them for entrapment.

Three days and Token collapsed in his bed, his inner Alpha whimpering and restless. He patted at his abdomen as if that would calm it. Token sighed, feeling exhausted. Of course, Kyle was worth it. Their growing relationship was worth it. But it had been taxing being so close and not allowed to touch. It would be over soon, though. He made a mental note not to let Kyle know of the extent of how much Token actually saw and heard. The Omega would be horrified and tuck himself away. After how close the two of them had become, that was the last thing he wanted. 

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It had been about an hour since he last looked in on Kyle, making sure the other had plenty to drink. After days of seemingly endless passionate release, Kyle had finally been asleep. Even with the scent of excitement around the room, Token was able to clean up a little. He took the empty bottles to the recycling, laid some fresh clothes and a clean towel in the bathroom, and prepared clean bedding. He also made sure to grab a cooled rice bag from the freezer, placing it gently at Kyle's neck as he slept and tying his hair back enough that it wouldn't be a matted mess. The day beforehand, he had helped Kyle to the joined bathroom, assisting the redhead to gain his bearings enough to wash his face and hair at the very least. Had Kyle been more aware of what was occurring, he would have been rattled. 

Content that his Mate had everything he needed for the moment, Token set the alarm for an hour so he would wake to check on Kyle and get him more water. He relaxed against the bed, closed his eyes and drifted off.


	35. Chapter 35

When Kyle came to, he hummed, smiling softly to himself. Generally, after the haze of his Heat broke, he felt disgusting and embarrassed. But there was some coolness on the back of his neck that no doubt came from another rice bag. He had eaten and drank enough, leaving him without the feeling of stomach pains or dehydration that he typically did. His hair was pinned back, his face still needing to be washed; it wasn't as awful as it usually felt.  
  
  
He sat up and stretched, blinking sleepily as he took in the state of the room. Everything was neat, and fresh water was waiting for him on his nightstand. He happily took one of the chilled bottles, gulping it down before moving to stand on wobbly legs. He smiled, seeing fresh clothes ready for him on the counter by the sink. What a sweetheart! He quickly cleaned up and dressed, appreciating that Token noticed Kyle was leaning towards baggy and concealing attire until his Heat officially passed. The outfit was a simple baggy green t-shirt and navy blue pants, but it was welcoming. Now that the worst of it was over, now he just felt warm all over, as if he was wearing a jacket he couldn't take off. It was restricting but it was nicer in cooler places such as the mountains in Colorado. He was convinced if he lived someplace like Flordia he would have died by now.  
  
  
He was also starving. Token had been trying to make him simple meals that met his needs and it worked well enough when restricted to bed, but now he felt like he was running on empty. Leaving his room, he knocked on Token's door, wondering if the Alpha would want anything. When he didn't get a response, he peered in. Token was passed out atop his comforter.  
  
  
Kyle moved further inside, seeing Token had an alarm set beside him. Now that the Omega was able to focus, he noted Token's appearance. He didn't look bad exactly, but he was clearly exhausted. His hair was frazzled, his clothes rumpled, he had bags under his eyes... Kyle frowned. He couldn't recall every time Token came in, sometimes finding a fresh rice bag on his neck or food and water nearby once he came to. How many times had Token checked on him? Had he even slept more than a couple hours that entire time? Kyle shook his head, smiling, and shut off Token's alarm before leaving the room. His Alpha needed to sleep.  
  
  
Kyle retreated back to his own room to grab his phone. It wouldn't make much sense to cook a huge meal when he wasn't sure when Token would be awake. He opted to just order some pizza, ignoring the surge of texts in the meantime.  
  
  
When Token awoke, he felt a moment of peace and relaxation followed immediately by panic once he saw how dark it was becoming outside.  
  
  
He grabbed his phone and cursed at the time, rushing over across the hall to check on Kyle. When there was no sign of the redhead, his blood ran cold. He ran towards the front door, stopping when he saw Kyle perched comfortably on the couch. Token's shoulders sagged in relief.  
  
  
Kyle, oblivious to the trauma Token just went through, smiled. "Hey! I ordered some pizza and stuff. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up,"  
  
  
Token nodded, moving to sit beside his Omega on the couch. "Thanks." He kissed the redhead's forehead. "How long have you been up?"  
  
  
Kyle shrugged, taking another bite of food. "A couple of hours I guess? I dunno. Long enough to shower, order food and relax. Thanks for the change of clothes and bedding, by the way,"  
  
  
"Of course. Um...Did you shut off my alarm?"  
  
  
"Yeah.." Kyle blushed. "You looked exhausted when I checked on you. And you had taken such amazing care of me I figured letting you sleep and ordering some pizza was the least I could do,"  
  
  
Token grimaced. "I looked that bad, huh?"  
  
  
"Not like...bad, exactly, just...I dunno. You could tell you were running on fumes,"  
  
  
"I'll have you know I have excellent endurance and stamina!" Token grinned, causing the other to roll his eyes.  
  
  
"Sure," Kyle teased. "If you're this tired just looking in on me, how are you supposed to keep up with me when we actually spend a Heat together?"  
  
  
Token tried to ignore how alluring the idea was and attempted to keep up the casual facade. "I guess you'll just have to ride me," he commented, a little unsure about saying something so indecent.  
  
  
Luckily it had the desired effect, with Kyle's features colouring an attractive pink. "Dude, go eat before I hit you." Token could tell it was a bluff the way Kyle's eyes darted back to the tv despite the smile tugging at his lips.  
  
  
"Yes, dear,"


	36. Chapter 36

When they arrived back in school, there were obvious glances their way all morning. Kyle did his best to try and ignore them, his face feeling like it was under a hot lamp with how flustered he was. He was grateful that Stan wasn't there, figuring the quarterback called in sick after Kyle spent a Heat at Token's...No. Their house. Token had insisted that they were a couple and they were basically family. The Black's home was now his home. It was rather intoxicating to think about. 

He rolled his eyes when Token strolled in hand in hand with him after the days of his Heat, a bright smile on the Alpha's face. One would think just looking at him that Kyle revealed he was worth millions of dollars and gave Token the rights over the whole galaxy. The Omega didn't quite get it. After all, they didn't even really spend the Heat together the way Token probably wanted. 

When they sat at lunch, Craig punched Token in the arm. "Would you stop that?!" 

Token frowned, rubbing his arm. Kyle bit his lower lip to hide his laugh. His Alpha resembled a pouting child. "Stop what?" 

"Grinning like an idiot," Craig clarified. "You're pissing me off." 

Token scoffed. "Oh like you weren't insufferable after you and Tweek spent your first Heat together." 

"Token, we didn't exactly do anything," Kyle spoke up, blushing at the glances from Token's-...THEIR friends. "We were together but not like...together," he mumbled lamely, shoving a bite of food in his mouth to keep from babbling. 

"We didn't have to do anything like that," Token shrugged off. He was seated across from his Omega, the redhead opting to sit beside Tweek, and made a show of giving Kyle a playful wink. "I got to spend time with the Omega I love and got to take care of you without you fussing about it. That's enough for me," 

Kyle's face went aflame hearing Jimmy's "awe" and Clyde gagging in jest. This time he couldn't resist grinning, tearing his eyes from his Alpha. "Dude, shut up," he laughed. 

Craig groaned, Tweek speaking up to tease him. "Don't be mean, Craig. You're plenty sappy when given the chance,"

"I am not," Craig insisted half-heartedly, everyone at the table knowing it was utter bullshit but deciding not to comment anyway. 

"Hey, scooch," a voice chimed in, catching everyone by surprise. Kyle glanced up, surprised to see Kenny moving to sit beside him and even more shocked to see Cartman take his place by Token. The two didn't say much else, as if it was perfectly normal for them to sit with the group. Kyle's expression contorted to one of confusion and he glanced to Token who shrugged. 

"Hey, Jew," Cartman greeted, sliding his extra milk to Kyle who had forgotten to grab one. "See you're as spacey as ever." 

Kyle hesitantly grabbed the carton, inspecting it for any damage. It wouldn't be totally beneath Cartman to drug him or something, even if the larger Alpha had calmed his violent behaviour some over the years. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Thanks...Um...Why are you here?" 

"Stan's being an ass," Kenny explained. "I think he's gone off the deep end. So here we are: The Kylie Protection Force here to serve you." He grinned, slinging an arm around the redhead. 

"Off the deep end? What happened?" Token stiffened at the mention of Stan, glancing about for the raven-haired male. 

"He keeps talking about getting Kyle to himself and planning something. He wouldn't say what." Eric sighed. "It's pretty pathetic actually. He just keeps muttering to himself and talking about you in a really creepy way," 

"Says the guy who would sneak in my bedroom when we were kids!" Kyle commented. 

"Exactly. That is an observation of Stan being a creep being stated by the creepiest obsessive person we know," Kenny stated. "We think Stan is going to try something so we stay close by in case he does. And warn your new posse at the same time because if we stopped Craig in the halls, he wouldn't listen." The blonde ignored the middle finger being directed at him. "Stan said he had something he was going to try. We don't know what," 

"And you're still a little bitch when it comes to Stan," Cartman spoke up. 

"Since when?!" 

"Kylie, baby, we love you, but you are," Kenny patted the redhead's shoulder. "Tell me you haven't thought of calling him to patch things up at least once since the fight," 

Kyle opened his mouth to retort but reluctantly stayed quiet. He did miss his best friend. Sure, Stan put him second the older they got. He ditched Kyle at parties, he was too pessimistic, he was too forceful... But they had so much fun as kids before life became complicated. It was hard to forget about that. 

Token growled lowly. Marsh was really starting to piss him off! "He lays a finger on Kyle, I'll kill him!"

"He's really not worth that reaction," Kenny commented, ignoring Kyle's green eyes snapping up to his Alpha, a surge of pride coursing through him at the protective nature. 

Craig narrowed his eyes at Cartman. "And why aren't you helping that lowlife? Don't you make it your mission to make Kyle miserable?" 

Kyle was too distracted by the fact that Craig actually called him by his first name to see Cartman's eyes flash with something dark. "Listen, Tucker, I don't like you. But you've managed to be a decent Alpha despite your shit personality. Stan hasn't. I don't like to associate myself with anyone that gives Alphas like me a bad name. Believe it or not, I do want to help make Omegas feel safer and happier. Even if they're Jew rats like Kahl." He tacked on the end for appearance, opting to stab at another bite of food rather than see anyone's face. 

Kenny had long suspected that Eric had feelings for their friend. Kenny had grown quite close to Butters and the timider of the blondes had revealed quite a bit concerning Eric's obsession with the redhead. He hadn't confronted Eric about it, as the larger male would never admit it in a way that would ruin some weird confession the other would cook up. 

Kyle sat stunned, unsure of what to think of the man before him. Who was this person? "Cartman?" 

"Eric." The other corrected. After a moment of silence, he glanced back up to Kyle, forcing a weak smile. "And...I'll try to stop the Jew remarks," 

"...Deal."


	37. Chapter 37

Throughout the day, Kyle was becoming more and more paranoid. Both Kenny and Car-....Eric insisted on staying nearby at all times, eyes scanning the crowd for the absent quarterback. By the time he and Token were heading to the car, he was frazzled. Eric was walking alongside them, making Token scowl. 

"Look I appreciate you guys want to look out for Kyle, but I can manage walking him out to the car," Token grumbled. 

Eric gave a lazy glance to the other Alpha. "Relax. I have to go this way to head home. I'm just killing two birds with one stone," 

"You can't honestly think Stan is just gunna leap from a moving car and kidnap me or something, do you?" Kyle forced a laugh, only to feel a chill when Eric didn't reply right away. "Oh, come on! We all know Stan is incapable of being that brazen!"

"Maybe a few weeks ago you would have been right," Eric shrugged. "You're an Omega so I don't know how it works with you, but with an Alpha once we get it in our heads that someone is ours, that's that." 

"He's not property!" Token snapped, pulling Kyle closer. 

Eric growled, pausing in their walk to glare openly at the African-American. "I'm not debating any PC bullshit! The fact of the matter is it's biological. Kyle may not be a car or a pair of gloves, but he is an Omega! And as far as any inner Alpha is concerned, he's someone that needs to be claimed. That's not an effort to be sexist or prejudice or whatever. It's just how it is!" 

Token said nothing. He didn't like it but to an extent Cartman was right. He couldn't deny his own inner Alpha clawing in need when he felt tempted by the wonderous redhead or purring in content when they held each other, settling after dinner. 

"...Eric, why do you wanna help so much?" 

The larger male was ready to sneer at his friend and insist it wasn't like that, but Kyle wasn't looking at him in accusation as he normally did. Eric hesitated when he was met with a calm emerald gaze, one of his closest friends waiting patiently for an answer. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He couldn't exactly tell the truth. Not to the extent he knew Kyle was asking, anyway. But he could be somewhat honest. "...I saw Mole," he finally spoke up. "He was looking for you and sounded worried." His face contorted in hurt. "Kahl, what were you thinking being involved with him again? Were you together?" 

Token tensed and looked to Kyle. He knew Christophe was in touch with Kyle but he didn't really think of the possibility of his competition being in South Park. Kyle frowned. "He's a friend, Eric. I ran into him and...Well, imagine how relieved I was! He died in front of me! I was holding him when he stopped breathing! And then there he was!" Token's eyes widened. He didn't know all that... "But we weren't together, Eric." 

"Well when he couldn't find you he thought I did something," Eric explained. "Tackled me in my own yard, the psycho." 

"You did stalk me for years," 

"Did you tell him about Stan?" 

"No. I didn't want to involve him. Besides, I have Token and our friends." Token felt a surge of pride at that. 

"I think you should tell him. If anyone could scare off that deluded prick it's him." 

Kyle paused. Christophe was a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure. And even if Stan didn't back off right away, Christophe would be able to resort to more...intimidating methods if he had to. But the Frenchman was also making it clear that he was still interested in being Kyle's Alpha himself. Would inviting him into this situation just make things worse? "...I'll think about it," he relented quietly. 

What a mess.


	38. Chapter 38

After dinner, Kyle and Token cuddled on the couch as they typically did, save for Kyle jumping at every little noise. Token tried releasing a calming scent to ease his partner, but as much as Kyle nuzzled him, he was still frazzled. The Alpha was irate that Stan could get this far under his beloved's skin but he understood that since Stan and Kyle had been best friends for so long that there was a certain level of vulnerability that Token wouldn't quite comprehend. He supposed the only way to really compare it was if one of his friends began stalking him trying to be Mated. It was a disturbing thought. "Kyle, it'll be okay. I'm here. The house is safe. You have nothing to be afraid of," 

"No, I know! It's just the guys freaked me out today and now I'm having a hard time relaxing," 

Token hated asking but forced the words to come out. "Do you think you should call that guy?" 

"Guy?" 

"That Christophe guy. Would having him around make you feel safer?" 

Kyle sighed, nuzzling further into Token. "...I don't know. I just...I need closure. I need all this to be over. I don't think I'll feel better until it's done." 

Token gave a nod, humming softly and holding Kyle closer to him. Surely they could think of something to put an end to this mess. 

oooo

After Token retreated to his own room, Kyle across the hall, he tried thinking of solutions. Maybe he could ask his dad for some contacts of an employer that would let him work from home. Or at the very least, maybe relocate until this was all settled. But no...Kyle would miss his family too much. And Token was just starting to develop a good relationship with Ike...

His thoughts were interrupted when a timid knock came, Kyle peeking through the door. Token immediately was on edge. "Kyle? Is everything okay?" The redhead fidgeted. He mumbled a question, his face a lovely pink. Token's brow furrowed. "What?" 

Kyle spoke a little louder but his voice was still soft, the words rushed. "CanIsleephere?" 

"Can you what?" Did he catch that right?

"Can I...sleep...here?" Kyle groaned. "I know I'm being pathetic but I can't relax and I feel safer with you and-" 

"Kyle, you don't have to ask," Token interrupted. He pulled back the bedding for them. "You're always welcome to sleep here." Kyle rushed over to the other side of the bed, still clearly embarrassed as he buried himself beneath the thick comforter. Token couldn't help but snicker as the redhead visibly relaxed being surrounded by the other's scent, thick among the fabric. He settled next to the Omega, beaming when Kyle snuggled closer. His heart warmed as he held his beloved close to him, enjoying the aroma from the red curls and soft skin. As they settled, Token noted how Kyle finally lost all the tension in his body. "I wish we could sleep in the same bed under more pleasant circumstances," he spoke up. 

Kyle hummed, a smile playing across his lips for the first time in what felt like ages. "Kind of satisfying to have his plan backfire like this, though. He'd go nuts seeing us in bed together," 

Token laughed at that. "I'll try not to take advantage," he assured. "Goodnight, hun," 

Kyle perked at the pet name. Token hadn't called him that before. He bit his lower lip to try and hide his grin in the growing dark. "Goodnight,"


	39. Chapter 39

Token groaned at the alarm going off. He reached over lazily to grab his phone, shutting off the alarm before nuzzling against Kyle. He smiled at the lovely aroma of the Omega in his bed. Kyle snuggled against him in return, purring happily. "Good morning, babydoll," he greeted, voice slightly hoarse from disuse. 

Kyle smiled against Token's neck. "Good morning, handsome~" The smaller began pressing kisses to the African-American's neck and jawline, Token growling as he grew aroused. 

"Kyle," he spoke up, his voice breathy. He could feel himself beginning to grow excited. He ran his hands over Kyle's frame as the smaller male pushed Token onto his back, his kisses more frequent. "As much as I want to keep going, we have to go to class. 

Kyle groaned in protest, lips still tracing along the Alpha's skin. "Forget that. Let's skip," 

Token laughed. "Kyle, if we keep going I'll go crazy," 

"Yeah, that's the point," Kyle joked in return. He pulled back, sitting up while straddling Token. He gazed down at the boy he had grown up with. Sure, Token hadn't always been his closest friend. They disagreed about some things in the past, but Token was an intelligent and handsome man he had respected for ages. He took Kyle as his Omega, treated him like a king...Even after the mess with Stan, he was still here, making Kyle feel safer than he had in years. It was more than he ever felt for anyone. His smile slipped away as he became lost in thought, entranced at Token's dark gaze. They weren't just brown. They were home. They sparkled with laugh with they were joking around, they filled with a fatherly warmth when he looked at Ike or some of their more careless friends, they flashed with heat when they were intimate...

Token gazed back up at the young man he'd grown to love more with each passing day. He had seen Kyle laugh, seen him cry... but he couldn't place this particular expression on the other's face. He ran his thumb over Kyle's hip under his top in a soothing gesture. "Kyle? What's wrong?" 

Kyle broke free of whatever trance he was in, shaking his head with a soft smile. "Nothing's wrong," he replied, his tone gentle. 

"You're like a million miles away," 

"I was just thinking." 

"About what you want to do if I cave and we skip class?" 

"Kind of. I was thinking I love you," 

Token froze, his eyes were wide. Had he heard right? "You what?"

Kyle blushed prettily, still smiling. That bashful look made Token want to kiss him a million times. "I love you," he repeated. 

Token moved to sit up, holding Kyle steady in his lap. He couldn't help the grin on his face. "You do?" 

The Omega nodded. "I do. I wasn't sure at first but...Token, you've been amazing to me. No one else has ever been there for me the way you have. You put up with my insane parents, Ike adores you, you've been so understanding about all the crap with Stan and Christophe... And you actually still love me after all this? I've never been so happy!" By the time he stopped talking, he became teary-eyed. He rushed to wipe his eyes, hiding his face in shame. 

Token's heart lurched and he grasped Kyle's face, locking their eyes. He tucked some of Kyle's hair behind his ear, imprinting this moment in his mind forever. He gave a peck to Kyle's nose- the one Cartman teased him for so much growing up. "I'm going to have a hard time finding a ring good enough for you," he spoke up, making Kyle bust out laughing. 

"Shut up!" Kyle shoved him playfully, resulting in them both toppling to the bed again and relaxing in each other's arms. After a while, Kyle spoke again. "So...can we skip?"

Token snorted. "Yeah, we can skip,"


End file.
